Vacation's All I Ever Wanted Let's Go To Disney World!
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: The Hosts and Maidens are on their way to their first destination to the Happiest Place on Earth, Walt Disney World for a week of fun, romance, and adventure. They're ready to turn the Magic Kingdom upside down Ouran style!
1. We're Going On A Trip!

_**Vacation's All I Ever Wanted Let's Go To….Walt Disney World!**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ All right everyone it is that time again where the Maidens of Music Room 3 and Host Club are going off on a vacation together to the most magical place on Earth. Where there is always magic radiating through the air and of course, romance is a big thing. Therefore, without further ado, everyone pack your bags and grab your passports as we embark on an epic adventure as the house of mouse is turned upside down by our favorite clubs.

_**Disclaimer: **_The Ouran High School Hosts Club is the copyright and property of Bisco Hatori. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are the copyright and property of the Maidens of Music Room 3; do not use the girls without permission from the real maidens.

_**Prologue: We're Going On A Trip!**_

"It's almost summer break!"

Tamaki happily held up the large white board he had drawn out earlier that day, smiling brightly he glanced around the room, all of the Hosts and Maidens seemed to be immersed in various activities, which of course was a given as they had the day off from entertaining their usual clients.

"Tamaki, what are you yelling for now?" Sally questioned, she closed the large metal box placed her records inside. Locking the lock with the key, she walked over and glanced at the board. "Five in the morning, training to better serve the commoner community? I'm not spending my summer following your plan to be a perfect Host."

"My dearest, this plan will help when we visit your beloved sister in the commoner world of Karuizawa." As he spoke, Tamaki's eyes began shining with plans of spending the summer watching his dear little girls play in the hot balmy weather of the beach, frolicking along the coastline like princesses. Oh, how he could not hold back the bright smile appearing on his face.

"Whatever you're thinking, Tamaki-senpai, get me outta yer head, I'm not spending me summer with ye because ye planned it out ahead of time." Sitting the script she was reading down onto her lap, Kage rolled her eyes. "And what makes ye think I'll let ye spend the summer harassin' Haruhi?"

"My darling daughters are being rebellious!" Tamaki wailed he retreated to the corner and began sulking; mushrooms began sprouting up around him. "They don't love daddy as much as they should..."

"Yer not me Da either!"

Three letter openers embedded themselves around Tamaki's right hand. He turned and stared, dumbfounded, at Kage.

"Careful, boss, or you'll lose a hand someday," Hikaru, piped up.

"Where does she KEEP those?" Kaoru asked, looking at his twin with a smirk.

"I'd sure love to find out," Hikaru replied with an equal grin.

"Hikaru," Shiro cried, her cheeks a bright red.

"I'm kidding!" Hikaru cried, trying to quell the growing tears on Shiro's face.

"I know we're not seeing anyone today, but please keep it down since Honey-senpai and Mimi are taking a nap." Kyouya said he glanced up from his laptop watching them act silly. Shaking his head, he resumed his work.

"Oh, Kyouya, don't be a stick in the mud, sugar," Jenny shut her make up box and placed it back in her bag. "They are just excited about summer break and of course, I agree with them, this might be the only time I am able to go back home to New York, so I'm excited."

"Jenny, we were going to spend the summer together remember?" Shiro asked she poked her friend in the cheek. "I thought you were staying in Japan."

"I was but we'll just spend our time going to the same place we go every time we have a break from school." Jenny made a face as she said this. She really had to admit that going to Tokyo Dome City had lost its appeal after the first seven times. "So New York is the only place I want to go for the summer unless someone else has a better idea."

"I hate it when you're right," Shiro mumbled, she reclined back in her chair thinking for a long moment. "Well we could always do something else...hey how about we go to Sanrio Puro..."

"Before you finish that sentence, we've been there twenty times," Sally replied. "I'd like to go somewhere else that doesn't look like Hello Kitty threw up."

"That's the same place, just with more thrill rides." Sally pointed out. She looked over at Romey and asked. "Hey, Romes, where do you think we should go?"

"I was going to spend the summer at cooking camp," Romey explained. "Well it's more of home economics class at the local cram school."

"That's borin', Romey!" Kage piped up. "Ye'll spend the summer with yer friends. We're goin' ter find a great place ter spend the summer, this means no beaches, no hanging out at the Ootori family's resort and we're not spendin' the summer helping the boys harass Haruhi."

"Well where should we go, Oh Miss Rejection?" Jenny mumbled, she yelped out when a letter opener flew past her. "Hey, don't get mad at me for pointing out that you knocked our only places."

"How about we do something fun and travel?" Shiro asked her smile began to grow. "We have passports so let's go somewhere exotic!"

"But we have to include Haruhi too," Sally said, "We can't let her spend the summer alone."

"That's why I'll see if I can call one of the travel agents in town to see if they can get her a passport." Romey said she pulled out her cell phone and began making calls. "We'll all chip in to get it for her."

"Great idea," Jenny began thinking once again. "Where can we go...oh wait I have an idea." standing up she walked across the room taking Kyouya's laptop from him. "Thank you."

"Miss Moreau what do you think you are doing?"

"Borrowing this," Jenny said simply walking back to the maidens and sitting down. "All right girls we have to think of a good place to go, somewhere that can be memorable but somewhere that makes it adventurous."

"Don't forget made of epic win!"

"And hyped all night,"

"With a lot of fun and high energy,"

"And exotic recipes for us to learn,"

Jenny nodded typing in the keywords in Google's search engine, she was not too sure if such a place existed but at least they would have the chance to say they at least tried. Staring at the screen, she saw the first result in bold letters.

**Walt Disney World Resort **

"Hey, let's go to Disney World!" Jenny squealed. "You know when people ask what we're doing for the summer, we can say we're going to Disney World, We can see The Magic Kingdom, the fireworks shows, and oh seeing the princesses!"

"Ye would want ter do something like that, puffball," Kage giggled, her face took on a thoughtful look. "I would love ter see some of the shows they have there...they're up to caliber with the ones all over Broadway."

"And they do offer the best restaurants where some of the time they allow guests to attend a cooking class," Jenny said she laughed when Romey perked up at hearing the news. "I think we should get Crys and Mimi in on this."

"I'll go get them!" Shiro took off out the room and ran to go find Crystal and Mimi. "Hey! Hey! Help us plan our vacation!"

However, Shiro's yelling meant for the other two maidens to hear, she was loud enough for Tamaki to hear her.

"My darling little lambs are planning a vacation..." Tamaki's eyes went wide as he got out of his corner and walked over to the group of girls he glanced over Jenny's shoulder catching sight of the images of a large castle, a large silver sphere, a large tree with ancient carvings, and what looked like a giant hat meant for a magician.

Disney World, What was that? Some kind of commoner's amusement park where they would spend their day at various destinations in hopes of experiencing what it was like to travel. His eyes went wide at the idea and he began to daydream of his two little girls spending the summer dressed up as princesses.

_******************Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre: Vacation Edition**_

"Come on Haruhi; let's go try the food at that castle!" Sally took her friend's hand and led her towards the castle.

"I'm so embarrassed dressed up like this," Haruhi said turning away blushing. "What if someone laughs at me for dressing as a princess?"

"Don't worry, Haruhi, we're a perfect match in these costumes." Sally said her eyes were shining with happiness.

"I don't know..." Haruhi said softly.

"Dear little princesses, please allow your knight in shining armor to assist you in living happily ever after!" Tamaki smiled down at the two from atop a white stallion. His hair glistening in the sun as if he was a prince right out of a fairytale, "Haruhi...Sally...please join your loving father in living your fairytale dreams."

"Senpai," The girl said in unison running over to him.

_********************Inner mind theatre end**_

"HARUHI, SALLY!"

Tamaki rushed over taking the girls into his arms and began hugging them tightly. His smile was wide and his eyes shined with happiness. He laughed gleefully while keeping a tight grip on the two girls.

"Daddy will escort you both to this commoner amusement park!" Tamaki said gleefully he laughed.

"Tamaki-senpai let me go!" Haruhi cried trying to escape his grasp. "What are you doing?"

"Rene, let me go!" Sally shouted; she tried escaping but his grip on her was like iron. Sighing, she made herself limp and slid out of his grasp. "What are you crowing about?"

"We're going to spend this summer at the commoner's amusement park," Tamaki explained. "Daddy wants to spend the summer with his little girls."

"We didn't say you could go with us," Sally snapped as she glared at him. "This is a trip for girls only, No boys are allowed."

"But daddy wants to spend the summer with his girls." Tamaki said he teared up and shouted. "Mama! Our little girls are rebelling against us!"

"Shush up, Rene," Sally said glaring. "We don't want you or your band of merry idiots ruining our Disney Experience!"

"Uh wait girls, maybe we should let Tama go," Jenny said she shrunk down when the other maidens glared at her. "I mean I want Kyouya to go with me...but not for a romantic reason! I mean so he can protect me!"

"Protect ye from what?" Kage questioned. "From Mickey Mouse tryin' ter make a pass at ye?"

"I did want Kaoru-dear to come with us too." Romey said softly.

"Why should Kage be the only one who has her lover tagging along?" Jenny said simply. "It'd be a lot more fun with the boys."

"I got Crys and Mimi!" Shiro called she came back over dragging the two girls with her. She paused seeing Tamaki was holding Haruhi. "Uh, why is Tamaki here?"

"He found out our vacation plans." Romey answered.

"Oh...well here I have Crys and Mimi now!" Shiro said brightly. "So are we going to go?"

"Go where?" Mimi asked, curiously she looked at the computer screen. "What's a Disney World?"

"You don't know what Disney World is?!"

Mimi shook her head while holding Nyan-san in her arms, she had not heard of the place nor did she even know what it was based on. Her illness kept her from going many places or experiencing many things most children experienced.

"You've never heard of Disney World..." Jenny said quietly. "We'll have you ever seen Cinderella, Mulan, Snow White, or The Princess and The Frog?"

When Mimi shook her head, the other maidens looked at one another and decided that the examples Jenny pointed out were bad.

"Have you ever heard of Mickey Mouse?" asked Jenny, she knew that maybe Mimi had heard of him. Since everyone in the world knew whom Mickey was. He's the big cheese of the whole operation."

"That was really a lame pun, Suouette," Sally said giggling. "But never mind that have you ever heard of Donald Duck?"

Mimi shook her head.

"What about Ariel?" Crystal asked curiously. "She's one of my favorites."

"Or Pirates of the Caribbean?" Shiro said. "That was based on a ride in the park before it became a movie."

Mimi shook her head again.

"Mimi-dear, what about The Lion King," Romey asked.

Mimi shook her head again and said. "I never heard of any of that," she admitted. "When I was little I didn't spend much of my childhood enjoying things like normal kids, I was always sick and I never had the chance to really experience anything like that." she looked up seeing Jenny was in tears. "Jenny-Chan, why are you going to cry?"

"Oh MIMI," Jenny shouted she hugged the smaller girl in her arms and began crying.

"Don't worry we'll educate you on Disney's magic! I happen to have a few movies with me that will get you started on the magic!"

"If we're goin' ter go we need ter take care of gettin' Haruhi a passport. We also need ter book the flight and the tickets fer the park, as well as book where we're stayin'..." Kage stated.

"I believe I can handle that, Miss Munro. The sales of the CD from the concert your grandmother kindly let you girls hold at the theatre gave us some extra money to set aside for such an occasion..." Kyouya explained as he walked over and took his laptop from Jenny.

"Wait...CD? When the hell did ye make a CD?" Kage demanded.

"The CD that had been recorded during your concert," Kyouya answered with a smirk on his face as his glasses lens flashed. "It was a really profitable item, it sold out within a week of its release, including the back orders from a few students in the music club."

"That's so majorly rockin'!" Jenny squealed out, she felt a chill up her spine and looked behind her at Kage. "Uh, you look angry."

Kage reached for one of her letter openers, but Haruhi grabbed her arm.

"Kage, please don't hurt him!" Jenny pleaded. "We need him alive. At least long enough to go to Disney!"

"Fine...I'll just get him when we get back, then," Kage said with a shrug.

* * *

"So we're going to be on a plane for a day in a half on our way to Disney world where as there is one here in Japan," Sally rolled her eyes. "Not that I don't mind going out of the country since the one in America is bigger and has a lot more to offer...but when was it ok that we'd all cozy up to a boy during the trip!?" She hurled a pillow at the nearest person that happened to be Crystal as the two were having a sleepover before the trip. "And Crys, I know you said you're ok with it but do you think it'll be easy handling a huge tall Honey-senpai rather than the small cute one of three months ago...? I can just imagine how strange it'll look when he's skipping through the parks carrying that bunny...and you're actually ok with it...I seriously question your mind some days."

Crystal blinked at the pillow thrown at her, gasping as it hit her and laughed a bit nervously. "Well...it's how Honey-Senpai is, Sally. We can't exactly change that; as for the ride...I'll be sleeping as much of the ride as I can." She said tossing the pillow back to her and stuck out her tongue. "I really don't like flying in all honesty..."

"So how'd you get here from your original home?" asked Sally. "I mean most of all flew from other countries...hell I am from England and I had to board a plane to come to Japan...so did you like drive here or did you just happen to use teleportation...seriously..."

"Of course I flew here, Sally! It doesn't mean that I have to enjoy it though!" She said pouting.

"And you are still afraid of flying..." Sally rolled her eyes. "Well if you want to conquer your fears just don't look out the window...and you know we're going to be on a private jet so it's going to be like a flying house...only with things bolted down...so you can probably pretty much deal with that for the time being."

Crystal huffed and crossed her arms. "I know that...but I'm still nervous! I can't help that I don't like flying...I'd rather be under the water in a submarine." She muttered.

Rolling her eyes Sally stood up from her bed and walked over to her dresser as she looked out the window a moment. "Well if you are afraid...you can always ask Honey-senpai to hold your hand the whole way..." she let out a small giggle watching Honey who was outside next door practicing karate. "And he is pretty hot now since he bigger...I've never seen anyone practice martial arts shirtless before."

Crystal blinked and blushed, her face going completely red with those words as she looked to Sally. "T-That's rude! I can't ask him to hold my hand!" She said trying to ignore the other comment that Sally made.

"Why not," Sally asked. "It'd be helpful and if I know the boys they'll be bothering us on the plane anyway so it saves you the trouble of throwing a Haninozuka through a wall...I am so not looking forward to traveling with Rene...he's so annoying some days."

Crystal frowned, "Well...if he can keep me distracted that's fine...but I am not holding his hand!" She said crossing her arms tighter hating it when Sally teased her like this. "Tamaki isn't always that bad...he's got a good heart like the rest of them. But on another subject...what did you have planned for my hair?" She said tugging at one of her pigtails.

Sally smiled. "Simple, I think you should wear it in a ponytail," she said. "It'll be easy to manage unless you're going to leave it loose...that could work too."

"Hmm...We'll it'll be pretty hot down there...so I think wearing up would work better."

"So you can wear a ponytail," Sally said with a smile. "Anyway I really wonder what Rene's going to do when we get there...I heard he's never even been to Disneyland Paris because of his childhood...so do you think he might get thrown out the parks?"

"Who knows...I don't think there's really a big connect between the parks that are in different parts of the worlds. But why don't we get some sleep since we have an early day tomorrow?"

Sally smiled and nodded. "Yeah and tomorrow is going to be great, hopefully we won't have to worry about a thing!"

* * *

"Hurry up puffball!"

Kage sighed as she looked up at the large mansion as Jenny had left at least six suitcases and two smaller bags outside. She rolled her eyes and looked at her watch again. "We're goin' ter be late!"

"In a minute I have one more thing to bring with me," Jenny called out from her window. "You guys can be patient can't you?"

"When she says that it's scary to assume she isn't trying to pack her whole bedroom," Shiro mumbled and shook her head. "Hey, what don't one of you boys drag her outside?"

"I'm not doing it," Kaoru said. "Pigtails is dangerous...anyway she only has things she need."

"I'm done!" Jenny called out walking out of the mansion carrying a small spring green bag on her shoulder. "Sorry I almost left my clothes in the house."

"Wait...then what are those other bags?" asked Sally shaking her head.

"My shoes," Jenny said simply. "And hair accessories, and outfits for different events, you can't expect me to live like you guys with only two bags."

"Jenny...we're not going to be gone forever..." Crystal said and sighed.

"Crystal!" Jenny clung to her and smiled gently. "Imagine it we'll be in Disney World...and we'll be among royalty...so we need to look our best hence why I have a lot of outfits and besides you know that they say during the closing of the park it's a thing called The Kiss goodnight. It's a tradition in which you kiss the person you love after the castle is lit up."

Crystal blinked and laughed at first as she listened to Jenny. "Jenny," that was until she heard the about the kiss thing. "Uhh, well we're going to be late if you don't hurry, right?" She said looking at Kage.

"Crys is right," Kage said as she finished helping the others put the bags in the limo's trunk.

"Wait I forgot my strawberry chocolate lip gloss and..." Jenny gasped as Kyouya picked her up and carried her to the limo. "Put me down Kyouya!"

"Miss Moreau let's go," Kyouya said shaking his head. "You don't need one more thing, you have enough."

"Meanie..."

"Uh...anyway shall we go?" Tamaki said with a smile before getting in to the limo.

"Yup, I'm ready to get this over with." She said with a chuckle more from watching Kyouya pick up Jenny as she climbed in the limo as well.

"Crystal-Chan," Honey said staring at her. "You're wearing the bunny clips I gave you...you look cute."

Crystal blinked and smiled blushing lightly. "Y-Yeah...I mean they were a gift right?" She said playing with the hair near them. "Thank you,"

Honey smiled as he stared into her face. "Do you have a fever Crys-Chan? You're all red."

"Nope, let's get going!" She said quickly trying to change subject and calm down.

* * *

"Onwards to the adventure of a lifetime,"

Tamaki smiled brightly as they boarded the plane belonging to the Suou family, he looked at his friends. "We'll be embarking on a fairytale adventure where anything is possible and we'll have the chance to see how commoners spend their vacations too and..."

"Sit down and be quiet Rene," Sally mumbled as she pulled him back down into his seat. "You do know that if we would've taken a regular jet...you would've been thrown off the plane really fast."

"And then Tama-Chan would've missed seeing Mickey Mouse," Mimi said with a giggle, she was sitting between Crystal and Mori. "I can't wait to see him, I heard he's really cool and always invites people to hang out with him."

"Yeah when he's not using lost children in a sweatshop to make his merchandise," Hikaru said as he began laughing. "Just be sure not to get lost Mimi or you'll be making Mickey ears for the rest of you l-owww what the hell was that for Shiro!?"

"Stop being a jerk," Shiro said simply. "Don't worry Mimi; the only way that would happen is if you made him mad enough...and we'll probably be seeing Hikaru do it instead because he will be hauled off to Mickey Jail."

Crystal chuckled as the others went on, shaking her head as she grabbed a sweater she had brought along for the ride and pulled it on as she settled into the seat and laid it back but she seemed a bit fidgety as she waited for the takeoff.

Honey looked across and saw Crystal was uncomfortable as he looked at Mori as he nodded to his cousin to trade him places before the plane took off. He sat down next to Crystal, took her hand in his, and smiled gently.

Crystal blinked as Honey took her hand and smiled nervously, whispering. "Thanks...I hate flying,"

"Don't worry it'll be ok," Honey said gently. "I'll let you hold Usa-Chan so you won't be scared anymore."

Crystal smiled, "I think this will be fine and then I'll try to sleep once we get in the air." She said looking to their hands before looking back up to him.

"Ok," Honey said with a smile as he looked out the window as the plane began to take off.

"Hey, Hey when we get to Disney World let's meet all of the Princes and show them that we as Hosts can be just as princely," Tamaki said. "I can imagine how they'll wish to show us their secrets...and we might even be asked to charm their princesses."

Crystal sighed, as she was laying back and had her eyes closed trying to sleep when she heard Tamaki. "Tamaki...you're being too loud." She said bluntly.

"I'm sorry my darling little lamb," Tamaki said. "Aren't you excited about this trip? We will get to see royalty! And you know...I believe this will be a great time to implement the training that I tried doing in Karuizawa but it failed and..."

"Rene shush," Sally ordered. "You're loud while everyone else is minding their business, why don't you go back to the TV room and watch TV or something with the twins?"

"They kicked me out..." Tamaki said quietly. "And I tried to talk to Princess Jenny but she was angry when I pointed out that the dress she wanted was too short."

"Then sleep or something!" Honey said lifting his head up. "Crystal and I are trying to sleep, it's a long way to Florida and we don't want to be kept up because you're bored."

"Not to mention I hate flying...you can stay here just keep your voice down, okay?" She said shaking her head lightly. "I don't want to pull my rolling pin out of my carryon bag," She added.

Honey held back a snicker watching Tamaki retreat to a corner, he pulled Crystal close and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and smiled. "You need to nap more Crystal, you can't be sad when we get there."

Crystal blinked, as she pulled close and nodded lightly, "O-Okay," She said closing her eyes feeling embarrassed but relaxed, as she was ready to sleep.

* * *

"This place is huge..."

The Hosts and Maidens looked around the Orlando Airport as they headed to go to the main terminal to retrieve their luggage from baggage claim. As they walked through the airport, they saw various advertisements for Disney World, and Universal Studios.

"So how do we get to the other terminal?" asked Hikaru looking around noticing there were not any stairs or a tunnel leading to the second terminal. "Or do we have to walk there across the runway?"

"Oh, well actually," Romey stopped and looked at the sign on the walls. "It says we have to take a monorail to the other terminal...but...I didn't know they built a monorail in here."

"Come on I think I see it up there," Kage said walking ahead of them to where there were clear tunnels and steel doors. "We wait here fer the next train I guess."

Honey smiled as he grabbed Crystal and pulled her by the hand ensuring that she did not get lost. "Hey, Crystal...do you want umn...well...when we get to Disney World...do you want to maybe go eat some cake first?"

Crystal was stretching glad to be off the plane and looked to Honey as he grabbed her hand and "Sure! I have heard they have great cakes here! My grandmother speaks pretty highly about some of the bakers here." She said smiling and held his hand.

"Cool!" Honey said brightly. "I want to try the cupcakes that Takashi showed me online, they're so cute with Mickey ears on them."

"Um...Crystal I need to talk to you a moment," Sally said grabbing her friend. "Don't worry we'll be back..." she pulled Crystal away from the others and smiled. "So you two look cozy...the power of Disney is already affecting you and of course we haven't even gotten to the park yet."

Crystal blinked and blushed. "Uhh, I dunno what you mean, Sally. I'm just being normal with Mitsukuni and setting up some plans for what we can do later is all."

"Oh really," Sally gave an evil smile as she held up her phone. "This picture says otherwise...oh how cute...he's laying his head on your boobs...I so told you they'd be good pillows for him."

Crystal blinked as she looked at the picture, her face engulfed in red. "SALLY! Give me that!" She said loudly reaching for the phone.

"As if," Sally said giggling loudly holding the phone above her head. "This is too good to keep to myself...hey! Maybe I'll post it on Facebook!"

"Don't you dare, I'll kill you!" Crystal said frowning, reaching up for it. "Oh my god, I hate you so much right now!"

"I love you too," Sally, said laughing as she put her phone down her shirt. "Now, be a good blonde bunny and your picture won't be posted on Facebook if you do everything I ask while we're here."

Crystal narrowed her eyes with a pout, crossing her arms. "Fine...what do you want me to do."

Sally smirked. "Tell me what you know about Ootori and Suouette," She said nodding in the direction of where Jenny was talking to Kyouya. "Those two were cozy on the plane...especially when Suouette was sleeping on Ootori's chest."

Crystal blinked and sighed, looking over to Jenny and Kyouya. "Alright...they've actually been dating in secret for a little while."

"Seriously," Sally screamed out in surprise, she turned bright red as the others stared at them. She looked towards the doors to the monorail as they opened and she pulled Crystal into the monorail car and sat down on the nearby seating area. She looked at her friend. "When did you find out about those two?"

Crystal blushed when Sally screamed, wanting to hide at the moment and gasped as she was brought inside and sat down, she looked down at her hands as she folded them in her lap. "During the winter break at the ski lodge...Haruhi and I saw them kissing."

Sally's eyes shined. "I so knew there was more to those two than we thought," She said. "All right if you want that picture back...I will need your help to get those two together...and of course we'll have to help some of the others too...they're lacking in the passion department."

Crystal nodded. "Fine...god you're so mean. Jenny and Kyouya will kill me if they find out." She muttered and shook her head. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well it's simple," Sally said simply. "We'll get them alone long enough for them to realize they love each other...and if you remember from old TV shows, most kisses are shared in front of Cinderella's castle."

"Alright...I feel like it won't be that simple though." Crystal said glancing over at Jenny and Kyouya. "Who else did you want to help, Sally?"

Sally smiled. "Well of course I want to help Kaoru and Romey," she said. "They're acting like they're not a couple...did you know that they don't even seem to be in a relationship? I mean they haven't kissed!"

Crystal blinked and shook her head. "I dunno if we should mess around in their relationships, Sally. I mean...just let them go at their own pace."

Sally pouted. "Fine...we'll focus on Suouette and Ootori," She gave a giggle. "Oh yeah...by the way...You and the shota are pretty close...does this mean he's over that chick that left him?"

Crystal nodded before blinking at Sally's question. "I'm pretty sure he is...but I still do worry about him." She said glancing over to Honey.

"He hides his emotions," Sally said quietly. "Most of the time boys are children...but I think that the shota's really mature then he lets on since he's the oldest."

Crystal nodded lightly, "I thought so too. This is why I guess I'm still worried about him."

"Crystal!" Honey said with a smile. "Come on, we need to go down to baggage claim to get our things now."

Crystal looked up and over to Honey, smiling as she nodded. "Okay! Well we can talk more lately, Sally." She said waving before heading over to Honey.

Honey smiled gently. "You and Sally-Chan are always having fun," He took her hand into his and led her out of the monorail.

"Oh I can't wait!" Mimi squealed. "When we get to the resort let's go see Mickey!"

"Murieann," Mori said quietly. "We need to rest."

"Ok..."

"Yes, Grandma...We just got off the plane. I will call ye when I get in the room. Give Keagan a hug fer me. I will. No, of course not, All right, I'll call ye. Bye." Kage hung up the phone with a huge sigh.

"What was that about?" Jenny asked with a smirk.

"...me grandma wanted ter make sure I wasn't roomin' with the boys..." Kage groaned.

"Paranoid, huh," Sally asked as she lifted her bag off the conveyer belt.

"Ye don't know the half of it. She nearly insisted Duncan come with us so we'd have an adult," Kage grumbled.

"Then Renge could have come. Has she got the hots for your big brother," Kaoru commented. "Here, Romey." He lifted her bag off the conveyer belt.

"Thank you, Kaoru-dear." Romey blushed when her hand touched his and turned away quickly.

"Oh come on!" Jenny whined while trying to catch her bag. "This makes the third time I missed mine!" Her hand reached out to grab her bag only to have another hand grab it.

"Huh..."

"Here...you were looking like an idiot chasing it." Kyouya said softly he handed it to her. "Please be more careful."

"Uh sure..." Jenny turned bright red before rushing and hiding behind Kage.

Sally smiled. "We'll all of our parents were worried we'd be sharing a room with boys, not that I wouldn't put it past Tamaki to try something on us, I think we would've been ok with the others, they're not so hormonally charged they'd try anything while were sleeping."

"So how're we gettin' ter the hotel?" Kage asked, checking her watch. "We won't make check-in time if we don't hurry."

"That's right," Romey pulled out the sheet of paper she had written the information down. "It's at noon, so we have to catch a shuttle to the resort."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Shiro asked

"That..." Crystal pointed to where Hikaru was standing on the luggage conveyer belt pretending he was surfing.

"Geez...You have got to be kidding me." Walking over Shiro reached up and grabbed the ginger by the arm pulling him off it. "We can't take you anywhere can we?"

"It's a commoner's waterless surf pool." Hikaru declared, as he was drug away. "They sure know how to live!"

"Moron..."

* * *

"I can't wait to see the castle!" Mimi squealed. "Oh wait no I wanna visit Simba first! oh wait no let's go visit Mickey!"

"Mimi," Mori said gently with a smile. "We'll go see everything when we get there."

"Ok," Mimi looked out the window at the scenery passing by. She was so excited she could not wait to see the sights and hear the sounds of Disney World.

Crystal chuckled seeing how excited Mimi was, "Mimi, we need to make sure to try the giant turkey legs!"

"Yeah and we have to try the Dole Whip!" Jenny squealed. "It's a bite of heaven in each taste!"

"And we have to go find Stitch and throw Rene to him," Sally said with a small laugh. "Since he was not supposed to be here,"

"That's a little cruel Sally," Shiro said.

"Shiro my darling little girl, I'm so happy you think that much of daddy to..." Tamaki paused when Shiro smirked.

"What? You'd make Stitch sick," Shiro said laughing. "You're made of sparkles."

Crystal shook her head, not sure what to say with this. "Well, no matter what...enjoying ourselves is the important part."

"And the ever important issue we face right now," Kaoru said. "Who's going to share a room with whom?"

"It's only natural that a daddy shares a room with his darling little girls to protect them from the overly zealous boys on trip." Tamaki said with a smile. "It's my job after all."

Crystal blinked at Tamaki's words, suddenly slapping him in the back of the head, greeted with Sally doing the same on the other side. "No!" They said in unison.

"But...why don't' you want to share a room with your daddy?"

"Uh no..." Jenny said softly. "Tama we love you but my momma would be angry if you were in the same room as I am, and also I don't' think you'd want to be buried at sea if my older brother tied you to an anchor and dropped you off the side of the ship."

Crystal raised a brow at Jenny's words. "Jenny...seriously, isn't that a little much? Let the guys share rooms and then the girls split up. No problems come from us rooming that way."

"Before the idiot spoke," Kyouya said. "I've arranged for the girls to be in one room and all of us in the other, that way no splitting up and not having to worry about unwanted nightly visitors." he looked in Hikaru and Kaoru's direction.

"See, someone is sensible around here!" Crystal laughed.

"About as sensible as a snake," Kage said quietly. "So if we're sharin' rooms does this mean we won't have ter worry about Tamaki gettin' us kicked out?"

"Of course, if he does anything stupid he'll get kicked out and it'll be fun to watch him squirm in Mickey jail," Sally said. "Where else do you think they put the troublemakers and don't think about asking for parole, because the jury will have the book thrown at you and you'll do nine to life in the It's a small world ride."

"Oh I love that ride," Romey said with a smile. "But I don't think Tamaki-san would do anything that dumb, if he did then I'm sure we can help him out."

"The worst he can do is steal all of the princesses from the princes," Shiro said. "Even then he'd probably be hired to work as one."

"Oh god, don't let him get hired! He might scare people," Crystal said jokingly as she looked to Tamaki and smiled.

"Aww Tama-Chan don't worry," Mimi said with a giggle. "If you get hired then we can come see you everyday all day."

"Please don't encourage him Mimi," Haruhi said shaking her head. "So ahem...there aren't any roller coasters at this park are there?"

"Yeah, the fastest most epic one ever!" Hikaru said with a smile. "And Space Mountain's really awesome too...back in Japan me and Kaoru would ride that one until mom and dad forced us to leave the park."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Either way, let's definitely make sure to have fun here!"

"Crystal-Chan," Honey said quietly. "Are you going to go swimming too when we get there?"

Crystal blinked and smiled, "Of course, I will be! The weather's just great down here and I can't wait to see the water parks that I've heard of down here!"

"Hey look we're going through the gates," Sally said pointing out the window at the pictures of Mickey and Minnie on each side. "Shame they don't have all the characters...oh well...all this way we're surrounded by trees too...well it was built on swamp land."

Crystal chuckled unconsciously leaning against Honey as she looked out the window. "I'm definitely excited for this vacation!"

Sally smirked as she gave Crystal a thumbs up. "Bravo Crystal-Chan! go for it! woo!"

Crystal blinked sitting up straight suddenly and glared over to Sally. "Sally!" She said embarrassed, gaining chuckles from the twins who smirked playfully.

"So what resort are we staying at exactly?" asked Shiro raising an eyebrow. "There are so many and if any of you suggest that camping one I will throw you into a lake with alligators!"

"We're going to stay at that one," Kyouya said pointing out the window as a large resort that was modernly styled came into view. "This one seemed more fitting of our needs and closer to everything."

"Seriously...this one...you would choose this one spoiled little rich boy," Jenny mumbled. "The one without the celebrities staying there."

"Without the celebrities?" Crystal asked looking to Jenny and unseen to the others was holding Honey's hand between them.

"Yeah! this one isn't the one that has all of the epic celebrities staying in them which means..."

"You won't be able to spy on them or bother them," Kyouya said glaring. He had checked ahead of time and saw that one of Jenny's favorite singers was to be at Disney World performing.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!"

Sally and Shiro looked around the room they had entered before the others and looked outside they had a view of the castle and to add to it the room was big enough for all of the maidens and Haruhi.

"Seriously this room is like a palace," Romey sat her bag down on the floor and looked around in amazement. "I like the decor too it's really relaxing."

"And the beds are bouncy!" Mimi said as she jumped on the bed. "Hey, hey I call dibs on this bed!"

"In that case you can share it with Crystal," Shiro said with a smile. "I'll bunk in with Romey."

"So that leaves me and the puffball ter share a bed?" Kage mumbled as she watched Jenny rush past her towards a vanity mirror. "Of course she'd find a mirror."

"Oh my gosh this vanity table is huge!" Jenny squealed. "Oh and look look they have a huge giant HD tv too!"

"Crystal-Chan, did you see the pool?" asked Mimi. "We can see it from up here and it looks like it'd be so much fun!"

Crystal chuckled, "I saw the pool, Mimi! I'm about ready to grab my swim suit and head down there while we relax for the day and unpack all of our stuff." She said her eyes gleaming with excitement. "I even picked up a cute two piece I picked up at the store with Jenny last week."

"Oh let's go swimming now," Jenny said turning from the vanity. "I bought my swimsuit too, and we can go swimming and totally impress the boys that pass by!"

"We have ter unpack first," Kage said blinking in surprise when she saw Jenny and Crystal rush out of the room fully dressed in their swimsuits. "How the hell did they change so fast?"

"Hey we're not going to unpack for you!" Shouted Sally in anger. "That's it the next time they leave like that they're sleeping outside."

Crystal laughed as she ran out of the hallways and down to the pool with Jenny. "Unpack first? Who cares when the pool is nearly empty! It'll be packed later tonight!"

Jenny giggled softly as she waved to the others. "That Disney water's calling my name, so I'll unpack later on! Love ya guys!"

The maidens glared as they began wondering if the boys we're having trouble with unpacking.

* * *

"This is glorious!"

Tamaki said smiling brightly. "We are able to see everything including the beautiful castle, This trip men is to ensure our princesses enjoy their time, which would also mean that we have to ensure their dreams come true."

Honey looked out the window smiling, "Takashi, look! They have water slides and-" Honey stopped before giggling. "Oh Jenny and Crystal are running for the pool!"

Mori blinked walking over to the window and looked outside as well before smiling softly. "They're wearing two pieces as well," He said.

Kyouya looked up from his laptop as he sat it down on the table and went to his bag to get his swim trunks out. "I'm going swimming before dinner." he said. "Honey-senpai are you coming with me?"

Honey was already grabbing his shorts as he looked over to Kyouya. "Yup, I'm going as well! I wanna see the slides!"

"Wait I'll go with you," Tamaki said running to get his swim trunks only to freeze up as the door slammed. "They left without me..."

"Boss you wouldn't have been able to go anyway," Hikaru said. "You need to finish unpacking and putting your things away properly."

"But...the pool..."

"Will still be there when you finish," Kaoru said shaking his head, he could've sworn he had heard a sonic boom when Kyouya and Honey bolted out of the room.

* * *

"Crystal the first rule of vacations is to ensure that you show some fanservice," Jenny said with a smile. "Two times as much, just watch me." she walked over to the nearby snack bar and leaned forward against the counter. "Heya sugar, how much for the Mickey ice cream?"

Crystal blinked and watched Jenny, giggling as she walked over behind Jenny and leaned on her shoulder. "How about for two?"

The boy working behind the counter nodded as he turned and walked back to get the ice creams, he looked back and saw the two girls were still waiting. He walked back over to the counter and smiled. "Here, two ice creams...uh...that'll be..."

Jenny smiled. "Oh dear... I left my money in my room..." she said with a pout. "I guess we'll have to do without right Crys?"

Crystal pouted and sighed softly. "I guess so...I don't have my purse on me either." She said playing with the ends of her hair.

"Here, six dollars right?"

Jenny turned around as she Kyouya had paid the guy behind the counter, she puffed out her cheeks and glared. "Umn...thank you..." she took the ice cream and stomped away. "Come on Crys..."

Crystal pouted as she saw the money handed over and blinked as she saw Kyouya and Honey, now feeling bad about flaunting. "Thank you, Kyouya." She said softly before taking the ice cream and walked over to Honey.

"I can't believe him!" Jenny shouted in fury. "We almost had free ice cream and he just...just...ugh! I'm going to swim!"

"Jennifer Anne wait a minute," Kyouya said following her as he shook his head wondering she was so mad.

"Crystal," Honey said with a smile. "You look so cute in your swimsuit! I can see why you almost got free ice cream!"

Crystal blinked at Honey's words and blushed while giggling nervously. "Thanks, Mitsukuni. I was planning to get you two some free ice cream as well having figured that you two at least would have showed up." She said smiling.

"We wanted to...uh swim too...but Kyo-Chan saw Jenny-Chan fliriting and he got really mad..." Honey said. "Maybe he's still not used to her being able to flirt since she can't date him."

"She may not be able to date him but she certainly wants to." She said grinning as she looked over at them. "Come on, why I don't you get you some free ice cream and we sit and eat some before we swim?" She offered smirking.

Honey nodded. "Ok!" he said noticing Jenny pushing Kyouya in the pool. "They're going to be busy for a while."

* * *

"We're back...?"

Jenny looked around the room and saw her bags still in the same place, she looked over at the other maidens sitting on the beds. "Hey...why didn't you guys put my things away too?"

Crystal laughed as she walked in behind Jenny before blinking and gave a nervous laugh. "Uhh...you guys missed free ice cream?" She said smiling to them.

"You two...unpack now..." Sally said darkly. "And we'll meet you downstairs...leaving us to unpack...and then left us with Rene and his merry band of idiots."

"Hey, at least you guys had fun right?" Jenny said, she yelped out when Kage hurled a pillow at her. "Hey that could've killed me!"

"Unpack," Kage ordered. "And then come downstairs, we're going ter leave ye two bampots like ye left us earlier."

"Free ice cream..." Mimi mumbled. "I wanted free ice cream too...but I was left behind...it's not fair!"

Romey forced a smile. "Don't worry Jenny-dear and Crystal-dear they'll forgive you for leaving them, if you want I can help you two unpack."

"Oh no," Shiro said grabbing Romey's arm. "Let them suffer with their punishment of unpacking, since they had fun without us."

"But we..." the door slammed as Jenny looked around. "I guess we will have to unpack and then meet them there...but I regret nothing! We got to at least spend some time with our boys."

Crystal flinched as the door slammed before smiling as she walked over to her bags. "I don't regret it at all. It was fun especially it since it was just you, me, Kyouya and Honey." She said starting to pull out her clothes. "Besides I got to show off the new swimsuit!"

"Well tomorrow we'll get to split up and be with the guys but..." Jenny sighed softly. "We might have to figure out a way to confess to them."

Crystal sighed and nodded as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Yeah we do. I mean, I have an idea for myself already but," She said trailing off.

"But you're too afraid to confess to him," Sally said as she entered the room. "I forgot my purse with my money in it; anyway, you two had the chance to spend time with your guys alone. So tomorrow, all of us have to ensure we do the same thing. Apparently everyone else is planning to spend their time with the person they care for the most, which is why I believe this trip happened for a reason...for us to be sure we're truly in love."

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes: **_There you have it the start of madness that is the Hosts and Maidens vacation to the Walt Disney World Parks and Resorts. We hope all of you enjoyed the chapter and as always please review!


	2. Magic Kingdom

_**Vacation's All I Ever Wanted Lets Go To...Walt Disney World**_

_**Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Chapter One: The Magic Kingdom**_

The early morning sun began shining down upon the Floridian city. The sound of chirping birds and the growing warmth within the room that told most of the Hosts and Maidens it was time to wake up.

"Time to wake up,"

Tamaki exited the bathroom, fully dressed for the day. He pulled out a comb and began running it through his hair. He noticed the other hosts were still asleep. Shaking his head, he decided to attempt to wake them up once again. "Alright, men, we can't stay in bed all day! It's time to spend the day with our little princesses."

"Tamaki, if you value your well-being, you won't yell like an idiot," Kyouya said darkly from his bed. He sent a death glare at his friend and rolled over to go back to sleep, pulling the covers over his head.

"Yeah, boss, it's five in the morning," Hikaru grumbled. "We need to sleep more and besides what makes you so sure the girls are even awake?"

"Yeah, they're not going to be up this early...no normal human being would be up this early." Kaoru pointed out. "If you want to risk waking up everyone else up, be our guest."

"We aren't spending all day in bed," Tamaki declared. "As gentlemen, we're to ensure that we are awake and ready for our princesses." He walked over to where Mori was sleeping and shook the tall senior. "Rise and shine, Mori-senpai, it's the day we go to the parks!"

Opening his eyes, Mori glared at Tamaki. He sat up and stretched. "Tamaki, it's too early to get up, Please let me sleep more." With that point, he fell backwards on the bed and sleeping once again.

"Fine, I'll go wake up the girls." Tamaki sighed and as he headed out the door. He mumbled something about them being uncooperative.

* * *

The sound of someone knocking on the door loudly to the girls' room pulled Jenny away from the mirror. She finished adjusting her pigtails and made her way to the door.

"Oh, hello, are you here to take me to meet with my fairy godmother?" Jenny asked the large mouse standing outside the door. She grabbed her purse from the nearby desk and said, "All right, I am ready now."

"Jenny, you're leaving this early?" Crystal asked in surprise, seeing the girl was up and fully dressed. "I didn't know you got up so early."

"Oh, well, I have an appointment with a fairy godmother," Jenny explained. "I'll meet you guys later at the park."

"Alright," Crystal shook her head and laughed. "Have fun becoming a princess and I'll let everyone know you left."

"Okay," Jenny smiled and headed out the door following the mouse. She giggled while heading off to her appointment.

* * *

"Good morning! Time to rise and shine, my little lambs!"

Tamaki laughed gleefully as he knocked on the door to the Maidens' room. He had been up since dawn and was already ready to go to the park. He had foreseen the outlook already. All of his darling little girls would be spending the day reverting to childhood and they would be having a blast spending time in a magical kingdom just as he believed that commoners did. With a smile, he saw the door was open.

"Good morning, my dear lambs. Daddy has come to wake you up so you may enjoy a wonderful breakfast."

"Rene, it's six in the morning," Sally mumbled. She rubbed her temple with her wrist. "We already had someone wake us up at five in the morning. We do not need it again. Let us sleep, you moron."

"You can't sleep the day away, my little lamb," Tamaki pushed past Sally and walked into the room. He saw the maidens spread out in the room sleeping peacefully while a few of them were awake, already dressed, and fixing their hair.

"Tamaki-San, why are you in our room," Romey demanded. "We're trying to get ready while some of us are still asleep. It makes it easier to get to the bathroom to get ready when there aren't eight of us fighting to be the first one in there."

"I invite you to join me and the rest of your siblings for breakfast before we head to the park," Tamaki said smiling, he held out a rose to Shiro kneeling on one knee staring up at her as if he was a prince from a Disney movie.

'Prince Charming will hate him,' Sally thought to herself rolling her eyes.

"We'll be up in a few more minutes," Shiro walked over to the bathroom door and started pounding on it. "Oi, Haruhi, hurry up in there, I wanna use the shower before the others get up."

"All right," Haruhi opened the door, dressed and putting a few hair clips in her hair. Rolling her eyes at the sight of Tamaki kneeling in front of

"Senpai, please don't make any noise, the other girls are still sleeping."

"Forgive daddy for intruding," Tamaki said, smiling. He pulled the shorthaired commoner into his arms and began hugging her. "Imagine that to my surprise I come here to find my little girls aren't awake. Daddy's really upset that you'd rather sleep than be prepared to enjoy a day of magic."

"Well, not really," Haruhi pointed out wiggling from his embrace. "Some of us decided to stay awake when a costumed character was knocking on the door earlier."

"We were up when Jenny left," Sally said shaking her head. "I find that waking up at five in the morning just for a princess make over...I tell you that's really immature of her to run off and do that."

"You mean..." Tamaki said looking around. He rushed around the room stepping on a few of the maidens and began searching. "Your little sister was kidnapped by thieves and you stood by and watched? Call INTERPOL! Call the police! We must save your sister!"

"Shut the hell up ye moron!" Kage screamed throwing a letter opener, missing Tamaki by an inch. "We're tryin' ter sleep. I had a rough night sharin' a bed with the wee puffball. She's like a kick boxer."

"I'm sorry," Tamaki said as he quickly straightened up, "I'll see you downstairs for breakfast at Chef Mickey's."

"Did he just say...?"

"Chef Mickeys?"

"Remind me to throw Tamaki to Stitch as soon as we get to Tomorrowland," Sally opened her jewelry bag and pulled out a set of glow in the dark bracelets.

"Hooray, we get to see Mickey today!" Mimi squealed happily. She jumped on the bed, waking up Crystal.

"Mimi, please calm down," Crystal said. Sitting up in her bed, she yawned while getting up. "We could sleep for a few more minutes before we go eat."

"Not if we don't want Tamaki coming back." Shiro made a face, stood up and went to the closet to choose what she was going to wear for the day. Sighing, she stepped over Haruhi putting on a pair of sneakers.

* * *

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Full bellies ensure us of having energy to seize the day!"

Tamaki smiled widely as he helped Mori and the twins move a few tables over so they could sit with the maidens. A few people in the restaurant stared at the group while others were going out of their way to avoid them. "We'll be spending today in a fairytale land, men, which means we have our work cut out for us. We must make sure that our princesses are happy."

"Boss, I know you want to please the girls, but keep it down. People are staring at us," Hikaru mumbled. He saw a few people were whispering and pointing at them. He pulled his collar up to hide his face.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be on vacation," Kaoru noted. He sat down the plates of bacon and pancakes he had gotten from the buffet in the middle of the table for everyone.

"This is no mere vacation men," Tamaki explained. "As King of The Host Club, I declare this trip will test our hosting skills."

"Tama-Chan," Honey said raising a hand. "We're going to have fun, too, right? It's something that normal people would do on a vacation."

"Yes, but Tamaki isn't normal," Kyouya pointed out with a yawn.

"Of course, Honey-senpai," Tamaki smiled brightly sparkling, ignoring Kyouya's comment. "We'll be spending time in pairs instead of a group, so all of you will be required to contact me via cell phone. It's all listed in the guidebooks I left next to your beds He'll be working to perfect the image of being a prince and making sure our dear little lambs are happy."

"Tamaki, we're not following some idiotic plans you've dreamt up," Kyouya mumbled. "We're here to enjoy ourselves. Please stop being so capricious in making this difficult."

"Yeah, Tama-Chan's being clueless," Honey, piped up while eating a doughnut. "I'm going to spend the day with Crystal."

"Yo we're here now," Sally called out; she took a seat next to Tamaki and yawned. "Rene, you're a pain sometimes, waking us up early won't happen again tomorrow. I can promise you that."

"My little lamb, you look so lovely," Tamaki smiled at her. "I adore your lovely choice of clothing today."

"Are you trying to get into my panties or something?" Sally asked curiously. "It's way too early to be trying to do that when you haven't even had your first piece of grapefruit yet."

Tamaki went to a corner and sat down as he began growing mushrooms. A few people who were in the restaurant stared at him a long moment while others made it so they would not make any contact with the strange foreign boy.

"Hey, did ye guys sleep well?" Kage asked smiling; she sat down in between Haruhi and Mori.

"It was interesting," Hikaru mumbled. "We fought over who would get the beds; needless to say Kaoru and I are sleeping on the floor."

"It wouldn't be so bad if we weren't in the same room as the boss," Kaoru rolled his eyes. "He snores like a bear."

"Hikaru, Kaoru! I thought I told you to not tell anyone that!" Tamaki shouted loudly rushing over. "You devils will pay for trying to make a fool out of your king!"

"We don't try," The twins said in unison. "You do it for us."

"Why you..." Tamaki began. He noticed a few people were staring. He gave a nervous laugh, snapping into his princely mode. "It was an accident you spilled the secret, I'll forget it."

"Where's Jennifer Anne?" Kyouya asked noticing the pigtailed girl was missing. "Did she leave without us?"

"Oh, she was up at the crack of dawn," Crystal explained. "One of Cinderella's mice whisked her off somewhere. She said she'd meet us at the park later when she was done."

"I see," Kyouya, said shaking his head.

"So, How about we meet somewhere to regroup and have lunch together?" Shiro suggested. "That way we can find out how everyone enjoyed the park."

"An excellent idea," With a bright smile on his face, Tamaki ran a hand through his hair. "As members of the Ouran Host Club and Maidens of Music Room 3, let's make sure to make this memorable."

"We're not doing hosting work," Sally walked over to the table, sitting down a plate of fruit she had gotten from the buffet. "We're going to have fun today, Suou, and not worry about impressing anyone. We're pretty much just regular tourists who are spending their vacation together."

"I understand," Tamaki said with a mumble.

"So once breakfast is finished how about we go ter the park?" Kage asked. "Since we're up early, we can spend the whole day touring the Magic Kingdom and then we'll come back here tonight for dinner."

"Al right, let's go onward to the park!" Tamaki shouted pointing off in the distance. His smile was bright. He saw that people were entering the park. He could feel excitement brimming with each step he took. The sound of festive music playing filled him with happiness and he could not wait to see everything that Disney World had to offer.

* * *

"It's the castle!" Mimi squealed. She saw many Disney characters were already outside greeting guests and a few people were taking pictures with them. She began to fidget as they got to the gate to enter the park. She grasped Mori's hand tighter, the closer they got to the turnstiles.

"I'll go back to the resort to wait for Jennifer Anne," Kyouya said with a sigh. "She's obviously going to be late if she isn't here."

"Who says that I was gonna be late?" Jenny glared daggers at Kyouya as she walked over to the group. She had gotten off the ferry that had docked in front of the park. She placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes. "I can't believe I have to spend the day with a spoiled little rich boy."

"What did you say!?" Kyouya demanded.

"Spoiled...Little...Rich...BOY!" Jenny said, ending her sentence sharply. She snapped the clasp to her purse to make a point.

"Oh me god, puffball, what the hell happened ter you?" Kage questioned, staring at her friend. "And where did ye get that outfit?"

"Oh, this," Jenny spun around to show the front and back of her outfit. "This is an outfit I chose when I was getting the princess makeover. I am dressed up as Tiana for today since my fairy godmother suggested it. I am pretty fond of it, but I think the tiara is a little bit much."

"Some days I wonder about you," Sally shook her head though she made a mental note to go get a princess makeover since she had a few outfits in mind to wear. "All right, let's go have a blast today!"

Entering the park through the gates, greeted by a long tunnel, the tourists walking down Main Street USA while many children were running through the streets to meet the characters, it was bursting with activity that made the magic in the air become stronger with each step they took.

"Well...see ya!" The maidens grabbed the hand of their host and took off into the park in separate directions. The magic of Disney World had cast a spell upon them and seemed to bring the child within each one of them to the surface as they began to explore the Magic Kingdom.

_**End Chapter**_


	3. Crystal & Honey

_**Vacation's All I Ever Wanted Lets Go To...Disney World!**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes: **_We hoped you all enjoyed the previous chapters. This chapter will be focusing on the first couple to explore the magic chapter will focus on a different couple in each chapter until we get to the last chapter. We hope all of you will enjoy the story and as always review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the beginning to read it!

_**Chapter Two: Crystal & Honey**_

Honey looked at Crystal as he smiled gently. "Come on Crystal let's get going since the others left us to go play together." Taking a hold of her hand he began pulling her towards the nearest store as he had spotted something he would think that Crystal would find to be cute. Maybe just maybe they'd have the chance to see the parade later that afternoon and then during the night they'd view the fireworks show in which was said there was a magic floating in the air in which couples would be together just by the magic of Disney or so he had heard from some people entering the park.

Crystal blinked as the others left and smiled to Honey as he took her hand. "Sure," She said softly, feeling those butterflies in her stomach before giggling. "So...what would you like to do first Mitsukuni?"

"Come on let's go shopping!" Looking ahead of them, Honey pulled Crystal into the nearby store and smiled. "Go ahead and pick what you like to have, I think you'd look cute with that Mickey Backpack."

Crystal giggled as she was pulled into the store and looked at the backpack that Honey was pointing to. "It is really cute!" She said walking over to it and picked it up.

Honey walked over to a nearby display and picked up a set of Minnie ears as he walked over and held them up to show Crystal. "You should get these too; you'd look cute in them."

Crystal looked to Honey as he held up the ears and smiled. "You think so?" She said grabbing them as the backpack slide down her arm and put them on. "So? What do you think?"

"You look super cute!" Honey said cheerfully. "I'm going to find something for you to wear with them!" he took off across the store towards the clothing section and picked up a shirt with Minnie Mouse dressed as Ariel. "This one, you'll look cute in this too!"

Crystal giggled with how cute Honey was being as she followed him over and grinned widely at the shirt. "Oh that's adorable! I love Ariel too!"

"You do?" Honey smiled and took the shirt, the ears and backpack as he went to the cash register to buy everything for Crystal. He smiled gently at her as he had gotten himself some Mickey ears and a shirt with Mickey on the front too.

"We'll be matching, Mitsukuni!" She said seeing the Mickey ears and shirt for himself. "What should we do after this?"

Honey looked at the map as he held the bag on his arm. "Let's go get some cake, there is a bakery across the street and I wanted to try the cupcakes."

"Oh cupcakes, that sounds great!" She said giggling before reaching for the bag on his arm. "Come on, let's at least wear the ears for now." She said grabbing them out of the bag and smiled.

Nodding Honey pulled out the Mickey ears, put them on, and smiled gently at Crystal. "We'll match as a couple!"

"Yup, and what'll be nice is that it's just us, too." She said putting on her Minnie ears and reached for his hand. "Let's go get those cupcakes, alright?"

Honey nodded as he went across the street to the bakery, once he set foot inside the building he stopped and stared at the cases with different cakes and the shelves with different candies siting on them. He didn't say a word or move as he smiled brightly.

"Mitsukuni," Crystal said seeing him going quiet and just grinning before giggling as she pulled him gently. "Let's go grab a few things to try!"

Honey shook his head as he did the only thing he could at that very moment. He fainted from the sheer sight of the sweets.

Crystal gasped as she watched Honey faint. "Mitsukuni!" She said trying to grab him and keep him from hitting the ground but failed with his new height.

* * *

Honey happily ate the cupcake they had gotten when a few of the clerks in the store had given them the sweets free as a way to ensure he was feeling better. "Crystal did you try these? They have sprinkles in them!"

"Not yet! I'm a little behind you with trying these strawberry ones." She said giggling, glad that he was feeling better after seeing him faint.

Honey paused a moment as he looked up seeing Tamaki and Sally playing hide and Go Seek with Peter Pan and Alice. "Hey, Tama-Chan and Sally-Chan are having fun!"

"Are they?" She asked looking over her shoulder to see them and smiled. "Good, I hope the others are having fun too."

"Yes...hey Crystal..." Honey went quiet and blushed. "Do you want to...do something crazy?"

"Crazy?" She asked looking back to him and saw him blushing. "Like what?"

Honey grabbed her hand as he put the sweets into Crystal's backpack and handed it to her and began leading her through the crowd. "Come on it's this way!"

Crystal blinked as she took her backpack and put it on before following him through the crowd. "Mitsukuni, where are we going?"

Honey stopped at the large tent and pointed to the ride. "We're going to fly with Dumbo of course," he said rushing to get in line. "Come on! Come on!"

Crystal giggled seeing the ride. "Okay!" She said running after him and looked up to him. "You like Dumbo, Mitsukuni?"

Honey nodded. "Yes, He's always been my favorite since I was little," he said. "When I was little my mom and I would watch the movie because she said I was special like Dumbo since I got picked on a lot when I was little because I was smaller than my classmates."

"Oh," She said listening to him before leaning into him and smiled. "You are a lot like Dumbo now that I think about it. But that doesn't really matter to me...I like you no matter how you are."

"Crystal..." Honey hugged her. "That was so cute what you said! You're cute like Ariel!"

Crystal blinked as she was hugged before smiling. "T-Thank you,"

"Hey, after this let's go on Splash Mountain, and then we can go play with Takashi and Mimi-Chan before we meet the others for lunch." Honey said smiling brightly.

"Splash Mountain sounds great! You know I love anything with water," She said giggling. "You aren't filled up on the sweets though are you?" She asked teasingly.

Honey shook his head. "Nope, I'm fine," he looked up through the line and saw it would be a little long of a wait. Shaking his head and reaching in his pocket pulling out some gummy bears he hadn't put in Crystal's backpack. Honey began eating a few of the pink ones. He could hear the sound of the music playing throughout the park and smiled happily. "Ne ne Crystal...I was...umn...I'll tell you later."

Crystal blinked, watching him fall grab some gummies bears and chuckled. "Tell me what?" She asked leaning over and snuck a few of the gummy bears with a smile.

"Well...I was thinking...that I am going to be graduating soon..." Honey said quietly. "And that I won't' see you often."

Crystal looked up to him and smiled softly. "You may be graduating but we'll make time to see each other. I promise," She said tossing one of the gummy bears into her mouth and smiled.

Honey nodded and looked up as he smiled. "Hey! Hey! They have a playground in here!" he said with a pout. "If I was smaller we could go play there."

Crystal looked over to it as he mentioned it and looked back to see the pout on his face, finding it rather cute. "You're cute when you pout, Mitsukuni. But isn't it better that you're taller? You can get on more rides with me compared to if you were smaller."

"Yeah you're right," Honey hugged her tightly again as he looked up and saw a familiar pair of pigtails ahead of them. "Isn't that...no that's not Jenny-Chan...She'd never get Kyo-Chan to come here with her."

Crystal blinked, moving over a bit to see the pigtails and grinned. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, Mitsukuni. I made bet with her for a reason!" She said beaming glad to see it working.

"I have an idea," Honey said with a smile. "Ne ne, Jenny-Chan,"

The pigtailed girl turned around as she blinked. "Oh, hi there you guys!" she said with a smile. "Come on up here with us!"

Crystal chuckled. "Are you sure, Jenny?"

Jenny nodded. "Of course!" she said with a smile as a few people behind her didn't bother glaring or saying a word.

Crystal nodded, taking Honey's hand and walked up to meet with them. "Hey, Kyouya; hey Jenny."

"Hi Miss Emmerson, Honey-senpai," Kyouya said forcing a small smile. He sighed hating the fact that someone he knew saw him dressed in an outfit that seemed to be themed to match Jenny's outfit. "Ahem...Miss Moreau's been pleasant since we entered this place."

"Oh stop being a grump," Jenny said glaring at him. "You were dancing with Donald Duck when we stood in line for three hours to get his autograph!"

Crystal blinked seen doing her best not to laugh at Kyouya. "Well, I'm glad that you guys are having fun too."

"Well we had more fun had Kyouya not gotten sick when we went on Space Mountain," Jenny said as she hugged Kyouya's arm. "We went to change clothes and came back but I've been looking after him, especially after he practically ran away when he saw Donald and Daisy."

Honey stared in surprise. "Are they your favorites Kyo-Chan?" he asked.

Kyouya went quiet. "Look at that we're next...come on." He said pulling Jenny with him. "Hmm...I'm not surprised I'd find those two here too."

"Huh?" Honey gave a smile. "Hey! Kao-Chan and Romey-Chan must have gone on this ride too! It's so cute I didn't know they liked Dumbo too!"

Crystal blinked at Kyouya's response before giggling as he went took Jenny to ride the Dumbo ride. "You saw Romey and Kaoru, Where do you see them?" She asked looking around.

Honey pointed to where Romey and Kaoru were leaving. "Come on let's pick a Dumbo!"

Crystal smiled as they saw them, waving to them before looking around at the filling Dumbos before spotting a Dumbo that was rather close to them still empty. "Over there," She said leading him to it.

Honey smiled and ran over to it as he called out and waved at her. "This one is fun! Look he has pink on him!"

Crystal chuckled running over to him and smiled. "They do but this one does cuter than the others, right?" She said before climbing inside.

Honey nodded. "Yes but ours is cuter!" he said with a smile as he put on the seat belt and looked around.

"Ready for this," She asked, leaning in to him as they waited for the ride to start after buckling in.

Honey nodded as he placed his arm around her shoulders as the ride started up. "Look we can see the whole park from here!"

"The park is huge! I wonder if we'll get to see all of it." She said happily leaning into him and smiled as she watched the park while they rode the ride.

"Hey, we should go visit Mickey next," Honey, said with a smile. "I bet he's already was visited by Tama-Chan."

Crystal looked up to him and smiled. "Sure we can! Is Mickey, Tamaki's favorite?"

Honey shook his head. "No Tama-Chan said he liked Goofy."

"Oh, all right. Well, either way we can still go see him and maybe even get a picture with him."

"A picture with Mickey?" asked Honey in excitement.

"Why not," She said looking at him. "Besides, it'll be our first picture together by ourselves." She added blushing.

Honey nodded. "Ok!" he said hugging her close. "Hey! Look I see Tama-Chan and Sally-Chan again and they're with Mickey and Minnie."

"Oh they are!" She said seeing them and leaned in to Honey as the ride continued.

"I wonder why they're following them," Honey said as the ride ended. "Come on."

"Maybe they scared them accidently while being too excited?" She said jokingly as they unbuckled and got out of the ride.

"Maybe..." Honey said as he took Crystal's hand again and began leading her to exit of the ride. He looked over his shoulder and saw Jenny and Kyouya go in another direction. "Come on let's go on Splash Mountain now!"

"Sounds good to me, Mitsukuni," She said lightly squeezing his hand as she followed him.

* * *

"That was fun!"

Honey said wringing out his shirt as he looked at Crystal, he held back a small laugh at the sight of how soaked Crystal was. "I'm sorry you got soaked."

Crystal laughed as she looked at herself and started to wring out her shirt. "Sorry? Sorry for what, I loved it!"

Honey smiled. "Come on, we have time to go on one more ride before we have to meet the others," he said puling her towards the ride that was next to Splash Mountain. "Let's go on this one ok, it's like a train but in a mine and I heard it's really fast too!"

Crystal blinked as she looked at the ride and smiled. "Alright, hopefully I'll dry out before we meet the others for lunch." She said giggling.

"Hey, we do have the shirts we bought and also I saw a dress that you'd look cute in," Honey said. "So we can run and go get it."

"Oh yeah, Why don't we use the shirts? We can go pick up the dress after lunch. My skirt isn't too wet." She said looking at it.

Honey nodded happily. "Ok!" he said as he lead Crystal to the nearby ride, he paused a moment when his cell phone rang and looked at the text. "Hey! Tama-Chan said he wants us to meet him and the others at some place near the castle because he said it's a surprise for us there."

"A surprise, well, should we get going then so we don't make them wait?" She said seeing the line was a bit long for the ride they were headed towards.

Honey nodded. "Ok, wait a minute," he ran over and scanned their tickets as two pieces of paper with a time on them came out. "Now we can go and come back at five."

"Oh that works!" She said smiling. "Let's go see what this surprise is, Mitsukuni."

"There you two are!"

Sally ran over to them as she smiled. "Oh my gosh you wouldn't believe what Rene and I did! It's so awesome! A once in a lifetime opportunity,"

"So...what is this surprise anyway?" She asked looking at Sally as her and Honey got there, looking around.

"What's the surprise?" Honey asked curiously.

"We're going to join our dear friends," Tamaki said gesturing to Mickey and Minnie who were standing with him. "In a parade this afternoon."

"We're going to be in the parade!?" Crystal asked with excitement as she looked to Minnie and Mickey. "Really!?"

Mickey and Minnie both nodded in unison.

"So that's why you were following them earlier," Honey said. "How did you swing that Tama-Chan?"

"Well you see Sally and I were spending our time with Peter Pan and Alice," Tamaki said. "When we went and spoke with Mickey and Minnie about the glorious wonders of their home and next thing we know we're invited to join the parade."

"Actually we were selected randomly," Sally said rolling her eyes as Tamaki went to a nearby corner to sulk.

Crystal chuckled, "Either way that's awesome! Right, Mitsukuni?" She asked looking up to him with a large smile.

Honey nodded. "Yes! I can't wait!"

"We have to go change since our costumes are in our rooms waiting for us," Sally said. "This is so exciting! At 3 we're going to be part of a Disney parade!"

"It definitely is! And we get costumes too!"

* * *

Mimi squealed happily, as she pranced around in the yellow dress that resembled the one that Jane wore in the Tarzan movie. "I look just like Jane!"

"I still can't believe that Rene got us to be in a parade," Sally fixed the dress she was wearing it was decorated with music notes and at the bottom of the skirt it had piano keys across it.

Crystal giggled, spinning a bit in the blue dress that Ariel wore in the movie. "I can't believe I'm really in an outfit that Ariel wore in the movie!"

"You look so adorable!" Jenny squealed out happily, she was dressed in a Mardi Gras dress that resembled Tiana's dress a bit. "I love this so much! We get to be princesses for one day!"

"This is definitely the best day ever! I wonder what Honey is gonna be wearing," She said fixing the giant bow in her hair as she had it let down to look more like Ariel.

"Oh yeah...I meant ter ask," Kage said raising an eyebrow. "How did ye get past the long lines fer Splash Mountain?"

"Easy," Mimi said with a giggle. "Crystal-Chan and Mitsukuni both joined Hika-Chan, Shiro-Chan, Takashi and Me so we got to be all together even if Takashi was freaking out as we went down the long slide."

"I never would have thought Mori-Senpai would have been scared of that!"

"It's true but he warmed up to it once he saw it was safe and we went on it three times!" Mimi said with a giggle tying her hair back.

"If we're done getting ready we have to meet the guys downstairs," Shiro said, she was dressed as Wendy and her hair carefully curled in a ponytail.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Mimi said rushing out the door ahead of the others. "Come on!"

* * *

"Crystal-Chan isn't this fun?" Honey asked with a small smile looking down at the crowd who were watching the parade. He was dressed up Prince Eric to match with Crystal's costume of Ariel.

"It's amazing!" Crystal said waving to the crowd before looking up to Honey with a large smile. "This is perfect!"

"Crystal-Chan," Honey said softly before he grabbed her hand and began dancing with her. "When the parade is done and we go change back into our normal clothes let's go on the carousel."

Crystal giggled as she danced with him and nodded. "Sure, Mitsukuni, I'd love to."

_**End Chapter**_


	4. Kage & Haruhi

_**Vacation's All I Ever Wanted Lets Go To...Disney World!**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Chapter Three: Kage & Haruhi**_

Haruhi lifted her hand to shade her eyes from the sun that beat down on her unprotected head. The throbbing pain in her temples and behind her eyes felt uncomfortably similar to the early stages of a migraine.

She dragged her hand down her forehead to blot the sweat rivulets that ran down her face. Her skin felt gritty and hot.

How long had they been standing there? The morning certainly seemed like it was going by slowly, she thought, pulling the creased and crumpled map from her pocket she had lost track of where the others had gone, though she saw Mimi and Mori leaving a store carrying brightly colored books and pens. She looked beside her at her park wandering companion and smiled gently.

"Treasa, where do you want to go first?" she asked looking down at the map a moment. "We can go to Tomorrowland if you want or Adventureland, or we could go to Frontierland..." she looked at the map again checking over. "Or to Fantasyland but that's about fairytales and I'm sure we'd find Tamaki-senpai squaring off with one of those princes from the movies we watched on the plane."

"Tamaki competin' in a battle of who can out shine those princes and impress princesses," Kage snickered at the thought of seeing Tamaki in a heated competition as the princesses would fall at his feet was an amusing thought almost as amusing as Mickey Mouse chasing the blonde out of the park. "Why don't we do something ye want ter do Haruhi?"

Haruhi glanced at the map again frowning, there wasn't anything that interested her per say but of course if she did not partake in the magical world she'd never hear the end of it from Tamaki so she had to choose something. "Splash Mountain?" she said looking at Kage, she blinked when she saw the other girl go pale. "Treasa?"

"That's a roller coaster?" Kage asked looking at the map.

"Sort of but it's only one drop and it gets you wet," Haruhi explained she gave her a smile. "If you're too afraid to go on it, I'll hold your hand during the whole ride."

Blushing Kage was dancing on the inside at the thought of holding Haruhi's hand. However, it was mixed with the fear of heights. Looking at her, she nodded. "All right, let's go."

Haruhi smiled and began going through the crowd all the while making sure that Kage was close to her. Her eyes scanned the crowd and caught sight of Honey and Crystal both sitting in front of the castle on the ground watching a show that was put on by a few of the Disney Characters.

"My beloved daughters look at daddy!"

Cringing at Tamaki's voice, she looked up and saw Tamaki was playing a game of tag with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb as Tigger was sitting with Sally who was shaking her head. A letter opener flew and landed at Tamaki's feet as he yelped in surprise and went to a corner to sulk.

* * *

"Splash Mountain's a huge water coaster," Haruhi said looking up at the large ride with a nervous smile on her face, she looked over at Kage a moment and said. "We can go on something else if you want."

Kage shook her head and smiled. "Its fine Haruhi if ye wants ter go on tha' ride," she said. "It'll be fun to go on something fun rather than walkin' around all day."

Haruhi smiled grabbing Kage's hand as she stopped at the fast pass station grabbing her ticket and scanning it as she looked at the time. "Oh good, we only have a ten minute wait this time." She looked up and saw that Hikaru and Shiro were getting off the ride laughing together.

"Have you two gone on this yet?" asked Hikaru. "It's insanely fun!"

"Yeah, once you get on you will get soaked," Shiro said giggling, her hair was dripping wet and she was now carrying the tank top she had worn as she had worn her swimsuit under her clothes. "I just saw Mori-senpai and Mimi a few minutes ago getting off too, they ran off to Frontierland to go ride Big Thunder Mountain."

"And Kyouya-senpai and Jenny were in Fantasyland chatting with a few characters," Hikaru said. "We can see the whole park from up there, so we managed to see a few of the others, but after that just water."

Haruhi nodded. "We're going to be riding it in about five minutes," she said and glanced at Kage. "I hope that Treasa will be ok with this."

"Don't worry so much Haruhi," Hikaru said simply. "She's tough and if she gets wet there are lots of stores that sell extra clothes, I bought a new shirt with Chip and Dale on it. I think Kaoru has one in a different color too."

Haruhi nodded, she glanced down at her watch noticing that it was past the five minute mark, she gave a smile. "It's our turn now, we'll be going now. See you two later."

"Good luck Haruhi!" Hikaru said snickering. "Hopefully you won't be too soaked."

Shaking her head Haruhi headed off as she grabbed Kage's hand leading her towards the ride, she began wondering just how wet one could get from a giant water slide at the end of the ride? It wasn't like it'd be bad anyway.

* * *

"That...was...AWESOME!"

Haruhi was soaked head to toe, she looked over at Kage and said. "Treasa, we have got to go on that again!"

"Haruhi, I've never seen ye like this before," Kage said in surprise. "Yer normally so calm and collected, I didn't see ye as the type ter be in ter ridin' roller coasters."

"It's invigorating," Haruhi, said her eyes filled with more stars as she rushed off to go get back in line again.

"Haruhi ye go on ahead," Kage called. "I'll be waitin' here fer ye."

Haruhi giggled. "Alright, I won't be long Treasa!" she happily waited until the line started moving so she could go back on the ride. Her eyes filled with happiness mixed with excitement. She loved Disney World!

* * *

"Kage-dear, you're alone?"

Romey walked over with Kaoru as she sat down next to her friend while holding the Tigger doll in her hand as she held out the box of candy she had been eating. "Where's Haruhi?"

Kage gave a small giggle and pointed to Splash Mountain. "She's on that ride again, fer the tenth time terday."

Romey blinked in surprise. "Oh dear, I never pegged Haruhi as a thrill ride lover." she said, she looked over and noticed Kaoru shaking his head laughing.

"I think that's why Haruhi's dad warned us not to let Haruhi near any roller coasters," Kaoru said. "She becomes obsessed with them."

"I see...maybe one of us should drag her off the ride," Kage said. "She's been gone fer an hour and I've been sittin' here."

"You can come with us," Romey offered. "We were going to meet Jenny-dear and Kyouya-san for lunch, they've been spending their time in Fantasyland with the princesses, and it'd surprise you about Kyouya-san."

"What do ye mean?" Kage asked. "What's wrong with the spoiled pretty boy?"

Romey pulled out her camera and showed Kage the pictures.

"Oh my god...he's dressed up like a prince!?" Kage began laughing loudly. "How did the wee puffball get him ter do that?"

"It wasn't Jenny-dear's doing," Romey explained. "After a few minutes of spending his time in the park, he left and came back in that costume; he's a perfect match with Jenny right?"

"They've been getting a lot of attention it seems," Kaoru said. "We passed by and saw them with Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen; they've been learning how to be a prince and princess."

"I see," Kage held back a snicker and sighed as she saw Haruhi running over towards them. She was wearing a swimsuit top. "Eh, Haruhi when did ye go change?"

"I wore this under my clothes," Haruhi admitted holding up her blue shirt that was soaking wet. "Treasa, you have to go with me next time it's been a blast!"

"Haruhi-dear, we actually were going to Tomorrowland," Romey said. "Do you want to go with us?"

Haruhi nodded. "Sure, there's another roller coaster there I've been dying to get on!"

"Dude, you haven't lived until you ride Space Mountain!" Kaoru said grabbing Haruhi's hand. "I'll ride with you since Romey doesn't like roller coasters."

"Let's go!" Haruhi said with a smile as she and Kaoru began skipping together while humming the theme from Star Trek the next generation.

"They do know that Star Trek isn't Disney related right?" Kage asked looking at Romey.

Romey rolled her eyes. "I'll let them have fun, while they are on that ride we can do some shopping."

* * *

"Hikaru! Shiro!"

Haruhi giggled waving at her friends as she had gone on Space Mountain three times and was in line for her fourth ride. She looked over at her friends as a bright smile appeared on her face. "You have gotta join me on this!"

"Haruhi...your hair...it's all over your head." Shiro said in surprise. "And what happened to Kage?"

Haruhi pointed to the bench where Kage, Romey and Kaoru were sitting. "She wasn't able to go on this and I went with Kaoru but he got sick after the second time so I'm doing this again."

"I see..." Shiro waved at her friends as she walked over to them, she saw Hikaru was conversing with Haruhi.

"I take it you woke up Haruhi's love of thrill rides?" Shiro noted. "She's like a kid in the candy store."

"I didn't know she had an obsession with thrill rides," Kage admitted. "She seemed afraid of the first ride we went on and now she's a different person."

Shiro smiled. "Don't worry, I've gotten used to riding thrill rides with Hikaru, we've riden a lot of them twice but we saved this one for last."

"Shiro, Come on we're next!" Hikaru called out to her.

Shiro looked over and nodded. "Alright I'll be there." She smiled at her friends again. "See you guys later, we'll hang out together after this ride and I'll convince Haruhi to come with us so we can meet the others for lunch."

With those words Shiro took off towards the ride, she let out a loud squeal of excitement. "Space Mountain yeah!"

Kage shook her head and laughed, she was happy everyone was having a good time. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tamaki and Sally walking out of Stitch's Great Escape. "Guess Suou is letting loose and having fun fer once."

"The boss has been texting us every minute about his time here," Kaoru said shaking his head. "He and Sally have been having a lot of fun together, so it's been nice."

Kage nodded and quietly began wondering if she and Haruhi would have a fun time together...if they didn't go on any more thrill rides that is. She looked over across the way at the gift shop and smiled. "I'll get Haruhi a gift."

"Oh I'll help you pick something!" Romey said with a giggle standing up. "Kaoru-dear please let everyone knows where we went."

"Sure thing Romey," Kaoru said waving a tired hand. He frowned and began waiting for the others. How he wished he could at least get a moment alone with Romey. He heard Haruhi's loud whoops of happiness and shook his head at the sight of the normally calm commoner rushing back to get in line for Space Mountain.

* * *

"There you guys are,"

Tamaki and Sally rushed over with Mickey and Minnie following behind them. the two of them were wearing Mickey ears and shirts with identical images of Mickey Mouse on the front.

"Sally and Tamaki, ye look like yer robbed the mouse closets." Kage noted shaking her head.

"Well we're dressed like this because we wanted to absorb the wonderful world the park has to offer," Tamaki said with a smile. "And my buddy Mickey here says we're all invited to join him and his friends in a celebration this afternoon at four thirty."

"It's so epic," Sally said with a giggle as she and Minnie both hopped up and down in unison. "We're going to be in the Soundsational parade, all of us are!"

"Are you serious?" Jenny said standing up nearly knocking over her drink. "I have always dreamt of being in the Disney Parades!"

"Well it's kind of funny when Rene and I entered the park we ended up being the lucky two to get selected and all of our friends get to participate too." Sally said with a smile. "Our costumes are up in our rooms."

"This is so cool!" Mimi said jumping up and down, the skirt of her Snow White costume brushed against the chair. "I can't wait, will Takashi and I get to ride with Simba?"

Sally nodded. "Rene and I told the parade coordinators what everyone liked and they sent up costumes."

"Dude, I can't wait!" Shiro said with a smile. "This is going to be great!"

"My darling little girls have daddy made you happy?" Tamaki asked noticing the maidens had started talking gleefully with one another.

"You're not our dad!" the maidens shouted.

Tamaki went to a corner and began sulking as Mickey pat him on the back in pity. "I told you Mickey-san...my darling daughters rebel against me so much."

"Mickey" merely pat him on the back and shook his head, though on the inside he was laughing to himself.

* * *

"Eeek, I get to be a Mardi Gras Girl!"

"Oh yay I am wearing clothes that resemble Jane's!"

"This is bad ass, I am so gonna rock being Wendy!"

"Hey look, I'm going to be a princess; they gave me Ariel's costume."

"Awesome, my dress is like Minnie's!"

"What with this...why am I bear?!"

"Merida's so my type!"

"Oh...I'm dressing up as Mary Poppins?"

The Maidens were getting dressed for the parade, they had been told what parade units they were on with the other hosts. Many of them were happy with the choices while a few of them were annoyed.

"I think it's going to be fun," Crystal straightened the front of her costume adjusting the bow in her hair. She gave a small smile at the thought of being with Honey. "Mitsukuni's going to be a cute Prince Eric

"Tamaki-senpai did this on purpose..." Haruhi grumbled, she looked up at the other maidens who were squealing. "What?"

"You're such a cute bear!" Sally said with a giggle. "You and Kage are a set and I think it's nice to see you in something cute."

"So you're behind this..." Haruhi glared at the raver before turning around and glancing at Kage. Her face turned a small hue of red as she had to admit that Kage made a really adorable Merida.

"I am so loving this!" Jenny squealed putting on the last set of beads. "And Kyouya's gonna be dressed up too, I heard that Tamaki asked the officials to give him a violin to play with Louis...to think that our dear Shadow King is playing with the big boys!"

"Jenny ye do know that Louis isn't re-" Kage fell silent when she was glared at. "Never mind..."

Romey opened up the umbrella and tilted it over her shoulder, and glanced into the mirror laughing. She and Kaoru were dressing up like Mary Poppins and Bert. To say the least she was more thrilled than shy.

"Hikaru and I are gonna be "fighting" Captain Hook with Peter Pan," Shiro said proudly fixing her costume. "I can't wait we're going to beat that old codfish!"

"Mitsukuni and I are going to be dancing with Ariel," Crystal fixed the skirt of her costume and gave a small sigh.

"Crys-Chan, you make a cute Ariel," Mimi said cuddling Nyan-san, she giggled undoing her braids. "Takashi and I are going to be with Simba and the other characters, he's Tarzan and I'm Jane."

"Well we're all ready right, let's go!"

The maidens headed out of their rooms to meet the Hosts downstairs. They were greeted by all of them dressed up in costume and Hikaru crowing like a rooster in the style of Peter Pan.

* * *

Kage looked over at Haruhi who was waving down at the crowd; she was having a blast at being dressed up and participating in the parade. She looked down at the little kids calling out to her as she waved at them while dancing to the music playing from the speakers around the park. She wished she could see what the others were doing, she looked behind her at the Lion King Float and saw Mimi and Mori dancing along to the music playing, she giggled at how they were next to the animatronic Simba figure dancing.

"Isn't this fun Treasa?" Haruhi asked with a smile, she struck a pose with her hands folded in towards her chest and let out a cute growl like a bear.

"It's fun..." Kage blushed at the sight of Haruhi enjoying herself while she looked over noticing the actresses who were dressed up as the Disney Princesses were dancing to the Princess Medley playing from the speakers on the float. She finally relented and decided to enjoy herself.

"Tamaki-senpai said we'd get a video of this so we'll watch it when we get back to the resort," Haruhi said, she grabbed Kage's hand and began dancing with her.

Kage taken by surprise shrugged her shoulders and started dancing with her. The two of them were having the time of their lives.

The magic of The Disney Parks swept over the two of them as they enjoyed their time during the parade.

_**End Chapter**_


	5. Shiro & Hikaru

_**Vacation's All I Ever Wanted Lets Go To...Disney World**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Hello, there everyone, the next chapter is going to feature everyone's mischievous energetic couple! Enjoy yourselves and please as always let us know what you think!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back four chapters to read it!

_**Chapter Four: Shiro and Hikaru**_

Shiro's eyes shined with happiness mixed with the prospect of adventure as she looked around the hustle bustle that was Main Street USA in the Magic Kingdom Park. She saw many people rushing to the shops while others were posing for pictures with various Disney characters, shaking her head she looked over and saw Hikaru had ran towards the Main Street Magic Shop. he walked out of the store a few minutes later carrying a blue autograph book decorated with the Disney Characters consisting of Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto. He reached into the bag and pulled out another book and he handed it to Shiro.

"What's this for?" Shiro looked down at the book then back up at Hikaru, her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"We're going to get every autograph from every character we see," Hikaru explained, he cleared his throat. "I promised Kaoru I'd collect autographs for him."

"Uh-huh," Shiro shook her head and began walking again, she looked down at the book deciding she would use her for autographs as well, and she wanted to meet a few characters during her visit.

As the two of them walked down Main Street they watched a lot of people stopping to take photographs and few people were in the restaurants purchasing various items. Nearby they caught sight of Tamaki and Sally rushing out the Main Street Confectionary with bags of candy.

"The boss seems to be enjoying himself," Hikaru noted he looked over at Shiro noticing she disappeared from his side. "Shiro?"

Shiro walked out of the shop carrying a large bag of assorted gummies. "You wouldn't believe how much candy is in there," she said with a smile. "I saw Crystal and Honey-senpai in there...but there were some staff members trying to resuscitate Honey-senpai because he fainted from the sight of all of the candy and cake."

Hikaru held back a small chuckle and eyed the bag Shiro was holding. "Are you going to share those with me?"

"Get your own," Shiro said holding the bag tightly to her chest. "If you want some, go buy your own."

"Come on, why should I buy my own when I can just share with you?" Hikaru argued. "You owe me, I bought you something."

"I didn't ask you to do it," Shiro snapped. "I don't owe you anything; you did that out of the goodness of your heart, which I'm surprised that you have one!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikaru said glaring at her before he started walking ahead of her. "If you're going to be that way, I'll go explore this place on my own!"

"You can't do that!" Shiro said rushing after him. "You're my park buddy! If you leave me getting us both lost, it's all your fault!"

"You should do as you want," Hikaru said shrugging. "I'm sure you'd want to go to that castle and spend your time with the princesses."

"I'm not girly like that," Shiro, said rolling her eyes and grabbing his hand. "Come on we're going to Splash Mountain first."

"Splash Mountain...what the hell is a Splash Mountain?"

* * *

"This is Splash Mountain..."

Hikaru looked up at the large ride as a boat carrying passengers were coming down the large slide. He looked at Shiro who was getting the fast passes so they wouldn't have to wait in line. "You want to ride this...it's too tame."

"It's not tame," Shiro, said she handed him the pass and walked over to the gate. "Everyone says that it's a really thrilling ride, compared to Space Mountain which we will be going on next."

"If this ride sucks, we're playing a punishment game." Hikaru folded his arms on his chest and waited for their turn, he began questioning if the others had to go on lame rides. Looking over his shoulder, he caught sight of Mimi and Mori who were in line ahead of them. "Hey Shiro...why don't we go over there with Mori-senpai and Mimi, we'd get on the ride faster if we say we're with them."

"Why we're next in line too with these passes," Shiro held up hers to show him the time stamped on it. "It's a five minute wait, so we don't need to cut in line."

Hikaru gave an annoyed sigh as he leaned against the railing; he began wondering if Shiro was torturing him on purpose. First the gummies, and now waiting in line for some ride that was meant for children.

"Hika-Chan, Shiro-Chan!" Mimi called out from her place in line waving at them. "Come on, Takashi and I saved you a spot with us!"

Hikaru looked over and sent up a prayer of thanks to the fates above, quickly grabbing Shiro's hand he jogged over to where Mori and Mimi were. He ignored the protests from the other people in line and gave a smile.

"Thanks Mori-senpai, Mimi-Chan we owe you." Hikaru said looking down at Shiro adding. "Told you they'd wait for us,"

"You did not," Shiro said shaking her head as she turned her back to Hikaru. "So Mimi, have you and Mori-senpai done anything else?"

"We saw Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy," Mimi said proudly. "And then we met Pluto, he's really nice cause he let Takashi walk him!"

Shiro giggled. "It sounds fun; did you see any of the others around?"

Mimi nodded. "Yes, Tama-Chan and Sally-Chan were with Mickey and Minnie having a long talk about something really secret."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Tamaki's asking him to make him into an official Disney Prince or something," Shiro said snickering.

"Oi, if you're done gossiping, we're next." Hikaru called out waving to Mimi and Shiro. "If you don't hurry up we'll leave you."

Mimi and Shiro rolled their eyes and joined their traveling companions on the ride.

* * *

"Dude that was awesome," Hikaru said laughing as they exited Splash Mountain, he looked up at the ride again and grabbed Shiro's hand. "Do you want to go on it again?"

Shiro wrung out her hair that was dripping with water from being splashed the most due to her luck being in the front two seats of the ride. "How about we go on another ride to dry off?"

"One more time," Hikaru said. "One more time and then we'll go on Space Mountain, look there's Haruhi and Kage, they're in line and they'd probably let us cut in front of them if we claim we're all together."

"I don't think they'd let us," Shiro said nodding to the long line of people who were waiting to go on the ride. "We'll just scan our tickets in the Fast Pass machine and when it's our time to go on the ride we'll come back."

"Fine," Hikaru rolled his eyes leaning against the railing waiting for Shiro to scan their tickets, looking up he raised an eyebrow catching sight of a certain character from Toy Story. Looking around he walked over to where there were a crowd of people and pulled his autograph book out of his backpack. "As long as she's distracted she won't see me doing this..."

Waiting for a few moments, he smiled and walked forward and held out his book towards Woody. "Uh...make it out to Hikaru..." he said quietly and looked around making sure that Shiro wasn't around, he didn't want to admit it but he loved the movie Toy Story and was a big fan of Woody as he had always had a soft spot for Cowboys compared to Kaoru who liked Buzz Lightyear.

Woody signed the book and handed it back to Hikaru before turning to sign another book belonging to another person in the crowd.

"I got it...I bet Kaoru's gonna be mad that I managed to find my favorite character and he didn't." Hikaru said heading back to where he had left Shiro.

"So...you bought the book for Kaoru huh?"

Hikaru froze up, slowly turned around and made eye contact with Shiro, who was standing behind him with her hands on her hips and a smile of mischief reflecting off her face. "It is for Kaoru...I was just...uh..."

"Hikaru you faker, spill it. Who did you really get the book for?"

"Uh...well...uh...hey look!" Hikaru said pointing off in the distance hoping to distract Shiro so he could think of an excuse. "Isn't that Tinkerbell flying from the castle?"

"Where," Shiro looked around as she had a steady grip on Hikaru's shirt, turning back around she said. "I don't see her...so spill it...who'd you get the book for?"

Hikaru sighed. "Fine...it's mine...I got us both one." he said as his face turned a hue of red. "I just...it's not cool for someone like me to get excited about meeting Disney Characters...I'm not a child."

"Acting like you're so cool isn't going to change my opinion of you," Shiro said shaking her head. "You were already uncool to begin with, so you're still the same amount of cool as before."

Hikaru stared at her, he could not believe that Shiro didn't think less of him, smiling he grabbed her hand. "Come on...let's go on more rides...and find more characters. I think I was Goofy and Donald over there."

"Alright let's go see them," Shiro took Hikaru's hand and began leading him towards where the characters were. She looked up at his face, then back down turning a soft hue of red.

* * *

"Hikaru, Shiro!"

The two of them looked over and saw Kage, Kaoru, Romey, and Haruhi near Space Mountain. They walked over greeting their friends with a smile.

"You have gotta join me on this!" Haruhi said. "It's amazing, and really fast too! It's almost as great as Splash Mountain was."

"Haruhi...your hair...it's all over the place." Shiro said in surprise. "Wait... what happened to Kage?"

Haruhi pointed to the bench where Kage, Romey and Kaoru were sitting. "She wasn't able to go on this and I went with Kaoru but he got sick after the second time so I'm doing this again."

"I see..." Shiro waved at her friends as she walked over to Kage, and Romey as the twins rushed over to talk to Haruhi.

"I take it you woke up Haruhi's love of thrill rides?" Shiro noted. "She is like a kid in the candy store...well make that our lolitas in a candy store."

"I didn't know she had an obsession for thrill rides," Kage admitted. "She seemed afraid of the first ride we went on and now she's a different person."

Shiro smiled. "Don't worry, I've gotten used to riding thrill rides with Hikaru, we've riden a lot of them twice, but we saved this one for last."

"You guys would probably get along well with Haruhi-dear and Kaoru-dear," Romey said shaking her head. "I feel bad that I haven't gotten on any of the other rides since we got off Snow White's Scary Adventure."

"I can't ride Space Mountain with Haruhi," Kage said. "The lights inside of the ride and I don't like roller coasters."

"I'll have fun for all of us then," Shiro said. "And I'll make sure that Haruhi won't go insane and stay all day in one place."

"Shiro, Come on we're next!" Hikaru called out to her.

Shiro looked over and nodded. "Alright I'll be there." She smiled at her friends again. "See you guys later, we'll hang out together after this ride and I'll convince Haruhi to come with us so we can meet the others for lunch."

With those words Shiro took off towards the ride, she let out a loud squeal of excitement. "Space Mountain yeah, it's going to be awesome!"

"Alright remember this is the last thrill ride and then we'll try something lighter till the boss calls us and asks us to meet him at that place for lunch." Hikaru said marking the ride off the map. "Then we'll come back and goof around on the kiddy rides...and maybe go try Stitch's Great Escape too!"

"You do know that ride's for kids," Shiro mumbled. "It's not that scary."

"No...But you can't go wrong with Stitch," Hikaru said simply. "He's the one who perfected pranks."

Shiro rolled her eyes and followed him onto the ride. Oh, the joys of dating the Hitachiin whose pranks were more elaborate than normal pranksters.

* * *

"Seriously...this place is a little...crowded..."

Entering Cosmic Ray's Starlight Café Hikaru and Shiro looked around the restaurant trying to find where the others were sitting. Once they left Space Mountain after riding it twice and dragging Haruhi with them they had found the place where Tamaki had told them to meet.

"Uh...it's got entertainment," Shiro nodded in the direction of the animatronic character onto the stage behind a fake keyboard.

"Hey we're up here!" called Crystal. "We got a table up higher because the ones down there are all taken."

"Come on," Hikaru grabbed Shiro's hand pulling her up the stairs and to the table where everyone sat. "Dude...what happened to you two?"

"Prince and Princess training," Jenny said simply. "It was all Kyouya's fault for saying he wasn't my prince."

"Don't start with me..." Kyouya mumbled. "It was an interesting experience...did anyone see Tamaki and Miss Moore come in here?"

"The last time I saw them were in Fantasyland," Mimi said. "Tama-Chan and Sally-Chan were hanging with Mickey and Minnie."

"Typical...the boss probably got thrown out," Kaoru said. "For the crime of outshining the princes,"

"And Poor Sally-dear was thrown out with him for being his partner in crime," Romey said giggling.

There you guys are,"

Tamaki and Sally rushed over with Mickey and Minnie following behind them. The two of them were wearing Mickey ears and shirts with identical images of Mickey Mouse on the front.

"Sally and Tamaki, ye look like yer robbed the mouse closets." Kage noted shaking her head.

"Well we're dressed like this because we wanted to absorb the wonderful world the park has to offer," Tamaki said with a smile. "And my buddy Mickey here says we're all invited to join him and his friends in a celebration this afternoon at four thirty."

"It's so epic," Sally said with a giggle as she and Minnie both hopped up and down in unison. "We're going to be in the Soundsational parade, all of us are!"

"Are you serious?" Jenny said standing up nearly knocking over her drink. "I have always dreamt of being in the Disney Parades!"

"Well it's kind of funny when Rene and I entered the park we ended up being the lucky two to get selected and all of our friends get to participate too." Sally said with a smile. "Our costumes are up in our rooms."

"This is so cool!" Mimi said jumping up and down, the skirt of her Snow White costume brushed against the chair. "I can't wait, will Takashi and I get to ride with Simba?"

Sally nodded. "Rene and I told the parade coordinators what everyone liked and they sent up costumes."

"No way, I can't wait!" Shiro said with a smile. "This is going to be so awesome!"

"My darling little girls have daddy made you happy?" Tamaki asked noticing the maidens had started talking gleefully with one another.

"You're not our dad!" the maidens shouted.

Tamaki went to a corner and began sulking as Mickey patted him on the back in pity. "I told you Mickey-san...my darling daughters rebel against me so much."

"Mickey" merely pat him on the back and shook his head, though on the inside he was laughing to himself.

"A parade..." Shiro began shuddering at the thought of what costume she'd be forced to wear.

* * *

"Of all characters...why am I Wendy?"

Shiro looked into the mirror at the costume she was wearing and let out an annoyed groan, the costume was a pain in the ass as she had to tie her hair back in a ribbon and she let the other maidens curl her hair in tight ringlets. The only good thing about the costume was light blue, sighing she made a note to punish Tamaki for this.

"Come on Shiro," called Kage from outside the room. "We're going ter be late meetin' the hosts downstairs, ye can't hide in here all day."

Opening the door and walking out Shiro looked around at the other maidens who were dressed in costumes as well. She felt better knowing they were in costume too, so she wasn't alone.

"Awww Shiro-Chan you're so cute!" Mimi squealed. "You look just like Wendy!"

"Thanks..." Shiro said. "I don't understand why I'm dressed up in this."

"Because Hikaru's Peter Pan," Jenny explained. "Apparently all of the costumes we're wearing today are for the parade based on what characters we really like or seem to fit."

"Really," Shiro rolled her eyes and followed the other maidens out of the resort room to the lobby of the hotel where the Hosts were waiting. She held back a giggle at hearing Hikaru crow like Peter Pan often did in the movies.

* * *

Shiro smiled as she and "Wendy" began chasing after Captain Hook as Hikaru and "Peter Pan" sword fighting with one another. She giggled and began joining in the game of sword fighting to defeat Captain Hook. "This is actually fun..." She said.

"Oi Shiro, come on we can take em!" Hikaru called out and continued pretending to fight. He was having a grand old time even if the costume he was wearing was nothing but tights and a shirt with a belt around it. It did make it easier to run around in.

"Hey! Hey! We'll beat that old codfish!" Shiro called out as Captain Hook fell over and she stood on his chest. "We did it! Neverland heroes win again!"

Everyone watching the parade began cheering at the sight of Captain Hook's defeat as the parade continued going on.

"Dude...we have to do this again," Hikaru said with a smile looking at Shiro. "This is amazing!"

Shiro giggled as she began following the parade route all the while holding Hikaru's hand. Her day completed with the magical moment of playing and spending time with the person, she loved the most.

_**End Chapter**_


	6. Mimi & Mori

_**Vacation's All I Ever Wanted Lets Go To...Disney World**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Note:**_ This next chapter is so totally going to be full of cuteness and uber epicness! This one focuses upon the Sweet Lolita couple known as Mori and Mimi ^^ so please enjoy the chapter and we shall totally keep going!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the beginning to read it (for )

_**Chapter Five: Mimi & Mori**_

"Come on Takashi!"

Mimi grabbed Mori's hand and giggled while pulling him towards the first store they had seen in the park. "I wanna buy one of those books that I saw a bunch of other people carrying! They use it so the characters can autograph! Come on! I wanna get Simba to sign mine! No wait I want everyone I see to sign it!"

Mori smiled gently patting Mimi gently on the head and allowed the lolita girl to pull him towards the store. He felt happy to spend some alone time with her, even if it meant he would be separated for Honey for the day. Not that he minded since he'd have an easier time keeping up with Mimi.

"Takashi!" Mimi called out holding a pink book decorated with the Aristocats on the front. "Lookie, this one is sooo cute! It has kitties on it!" she began skipping around the store and let out a loud squeal of happiness. "Look! They have Simba dolls! Let's get one! Oooh can we Takashi?"

"We can," Mori walked over taking the doll from Mimi as he walked to another shelf pulling down more dolls. "And these too Murieann, Would you like these?"

Mimi nodded. "Yes," She giggled. "And I want this too!" She held up a large Mickey Backpack. "And this too, since I like Mister Mickey too."

Mori nodded and took the backpack and dolls from Mimi as he headed off to go buy them. He looked over his shoulder at Mimi squealing over more toys, he felt at ease seeing that she was so happy. "Murieann, is this it?"

"Yes," Mimi said skipping over to Mori; she took his hand into hers again. "After this can we go on a ride together? I wanna get on the big one that I saw in the picture on the website! The one that looked like a Mountain,"

As Mori paid for the items he walked out carrying the bags while keeping a grip on Mimi's hand so she wouldn't get lost. "We can go on Splash Mountain...but we might have to change clothes later."

"Okay," Mimi said with a giggle, she looked around and into the sweet shop noticing Crystal and Honey were in the shop. She blinked a few times in surprise at how Honey had passed out from seeing all of the sweets. "Poor Mitsukuni..." She whispered still holding Mori's hand as they walked through the park, she smiled happily that she was enjoying an amusement park; Had they stayed in Japan for summer break she wouldn't had been able to go on many rides.

"Are you sure you want to go on this?" Mori looked up at the large ride then back down at Mimi.

"Yes, I'm not afraid of anything," Mimi said proudly. "If you're scared Takashi, I can go on it myself."

Mori shook his head quickly and continued looking up at the ride, he sighed deciding to go on it and keep Mimi safe.

"Alright let's go!" Mimi called out rushing towards the end of the line. "Come on Takashi, we will have to awhile but it's ok because it'll be more fun to watch everyone else who's already on the ride come down the giant slide."

"Hmn..." Sighing and waiting in line Mori looked around through the crowd trying to get a glimpse of what was going on throughout the park. He held back a small chuckle from seeing Tamaki dragged by Sally towards another ride and he could've sworn he saw a bunch of Disney characters kidnapping Kyouya. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Hikaru and Shiro were coming towards the line for what he assumed was to go on the ride too.

"Lookie," Mimi said squealing. "Shiro-chan, Hika-chan, come up here with us! We saved you a spot! But Takashi says we may have to change clothes after!"

Shiro giggled. "We're going to get really wet from the giant splash that's at the bottom of the ride." She said in excitement. "I can't wait it's going to be a blast riding down that large slide!"

"Oh ne ne Shiro-chan, how are things with you and Hika-chan?" Mimi asked giggling. "He looks really mad about something."

Shiro rolled her eyes. "Don't pay any attention to him," she mumbled. "He's angry because I wouldn't share any of my gummies with him."

Mimi giggled. "Ooh," she said. "You should share with Hika-chan; after all he might be sad that he didn't try any Disney gummies."

Shiro shook her head. "I'll think about it," She noticed Mimi was happier than usual. "Did you and Mori-senpai already kiss in front of the castle?"

"No, we went shopping," Mimi turned around showing Shiro her Mickey Mouse purse. "All of the dolls that Takashi bought me are in here."

"Ooh, so Mori's spoiling you," Shiro teased. "So cute,"

Mimi turned red. "Well umn...I wanted a lot and he said that since it's my first he'd make sure I had a lot of fun."

"Ooh how romantic!" Shiro cooed. "Mimi you and Mori-senpai are gonna so do that kiss goodnight thingy that Jenny mentioned."

Mimi turned bright red and shook her head. "No! No! No! We'd never!" she said giggling nervously. "But aren't you and Hika-Chan gonna kiss too?"

Shiro blushed. "Of course not..." she said quietly. "Anyway, I think it's strange the boys are actually acting like kids here."

"This is the place where all dreams can come true," Mimi, pointed out with a giggle. "But it's more fun since Takashi wants to hang out with Goofy later."

"Really now..." Shiro snickered at the thought of Mori hanging out with Goofy. Shaking her head she glanced ahead of them hoping the line would start moving.

* * *

Mimi wrung out her hair as they had gotten off Splash Mountain, she giggled at how wet Mori was. She had to admit he was cute when he freaked out when he assumed that she had fallen out of the ride. "Takashi, come on let's go on the carousel next."

Mori nodded but grabbed Mimi's hand. "Murieann we need to change clothes first," he said holding out a bag he had packed with extra clothes.

"Oh yay," Mimi said giggling as she headed to a nearby restroom to change clothes, she glanced into the bag and saw it had a Snow White costume in it. She giggled. "This is so cute!"

Once she finished changing Mimi tied the red ribbon in her hair, walked outside as she saw Mori was in different clothes, and waiting for her on the bench where they had been sitting before. "Takashi, do you want to get ice cream?"

Mori nodded. "Yeah," he took Mimi's hand and headed towards the ice cream cart nearby; he glanced over his shoulder and smiled noticing that Honey and Crystal were exiting the Dumbo ride. He waved at them before he turned to buy Mimi's ice cream.

"Hey, guys! Enjoying yourselves so far?" Crystal asked smiling.

"It's so fun!" Mimi squealed as she hugged Crystal around the waist. "We went shopping, and we're gonna see Mickey later on cause Takashi and I haven't met him. And we went on Splash Mountain and got really wet and then we're gonna go on Space Mountain next!"

"That's great!" Crystal said giggling as she hugged her back. "Oh, I was told that Tamaki wanted everyone to meet up later in case you guys didn't know."

"Really, what does Tama-Chan want us to that for?" Mimi asked curiously, as she took the ice cream from Mori. "Thank you Takashi."

Mori smiled gently and pat Mimi on the head. He walked over to where Honey was and leaned against the wall.

"Crystal here," Honey handed Crystal an ice cream and smiled. "These are really cute! They look like Mickey!"

"Oh! These are so cute!" She said kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you, Mitsukuni." She said before looking to Mimi. "Not sure what he wants...but maybe it's actually something pretty cool."

"I saw Tama-Chan and Sally-Chan running around with Mickey and Minnie earlier," Mimi said biting the ear off the ice cream. "And I did see Shiro-Chan and Hika-chan too; they went on Splash Mountain with me...I think I might do the kiss goodnight thing with him tonight."

"Go for it, Mimi. You two are great together and I'm pretty sure Mori really does love you." She said smiling as she bit into an ear as well.

"But...I am a little worried about him," Mimi said quietly. "He didn't want to go on Splash Mountain with me but he went any way because I said I'd go on my own and he was panicking when we went down that huge slide."

Crystal blinked as she heard that. "Mimi...Mori could have been afraid of roller coasters. Maybe that's why he panicked."

"Maybe," Mimi looked up and saw Mori and Honey standing in line to meet Goofy. She giggled loudly. "Or he wanted to hang out with Goofy."

Crystal looked up and giggled. "Or he was worried about you." She added before nodding towards the boys. "Wanna go meet Goofy too?"

Mimi smiled. "Oh yes! Yes!" she said with a giggle. "Let's go say hi!"

"Then come on!" Crystal said leading the way over to where Mori and Honey were.

"By the way Crystal," Mimi said looking at her. "How are you and Mitsukuni doing?"

Crystal blinked and blushed lightly but smiled. "We're doing good. I'm just glad he's happy, honestly. I hated seeing him so depressed."

"I am glad!" Mimi said giggling as she looked up at the line. "Oh wow so many people..."

"There are a lot of people, aren't there?" Crystal said looking at the line and sighed softly.

Mimi nodded before giggling again. "I think it's cute that Takashi and Mitsukuni are excited to see the characters too."

"So am I...it's good to see them relaxing too. If you think about it, Mori is always so calm and, straight-faced for the most part in school. I'm glad to see him like this." Crystal said smiling.

Mimi blushed. "He smiles for me whenever we're together," She said. "And he talks more too, but I think he's always quiet in school because everyone else are crazy."

Crystal laughed. "Everyone is a bit crazy aren't they?" She said shaking her head. "But I'm glad he smiles for you."

"Mimi! Crystal!" Honey called out. "Come on! Goofy wants to meet you two!"

Mimi giggled. "Hooray!" She ran over and hugged Goofy. "I am so happy to meet you, I really like your TV show, well I've only watched them once cause my friends showed me."

Goofy nodded as he listened to Mimi talk, he gently pet her on the head.

Crystal giggled and followed Mimi up, hugging Goofy as well and smiled. "I gotta say, you remind me of my friend," She pointed to Mori. "He's around some crazy people and normally so calm like you."

Goofy nodded in understanding though he looked over and seemed to shudder at seeing Donald walk past with Tamaki and Sally.

"Oh I see...Donald is like your version of Tama-chan," Mimi said.

"It makes sense if you think about it." Crystal said giggling.

"Maybe that's why Takashi can relate to Goofy," Mimi said nodding her head.

"Come on we should go now," Mori, said smiling gently.

"Aww do we have to," Mimi asked with a pout but giggled. "We'll visit you again Goofy!" she took Mori's hand and headed off.

Honey smiled. "Come on Crystal," he said. "We're going on the carsouel with Takashi and Mimi."

"Sounds good," Crystal said taking Honey's hand and walked with him as she waved to Goofy.

* * *

Mimi squealed. She left the ride, and looked over at Mori, Crystal and Honey. "That was fun! We should go on it again later too."

"There's so much more to do though, Mimi!" Crystal said smiling. "We probably won't get to do all of it, but that's why we can always come back."

Mimi nodded; she looked at her phone as she heard it chime. She giggled at the message sent to her phone. "How cute, I am glad that they're having fun together!"

"Oh? Who's having fun together, Mimi?" Crystal asked standing next to her.

Mimi giggled and showed Crystal the picture of Haruhi and Kage. "Romey-chan sent it to me and she said Kao-chan's been going on every rollercoaster but she and Kage are together now, they're meeting Merida."

"Aww, that's great! Those two have been so much closer since Kage came back." Crystal said giggling at the picture.

Honey stopped walking as he paused and looked towards the castle; he blinked a few times and tilted his head to the side.

"What's wrong Mitsukuni?" Mori asked before he looked in the direction of the castle and he smiled gently.

Crystal turned to face the two boys, "What's wrong you two?"

"Shh listen," Honey, said closing his eyes. "That sounds like Jenny-chan singing."

Crystal blinked and listened as she looked at the castle and smiled widely. "That's definitely her; do you hear it, Mimi?"

Mimi nodded and giggled. "She's singing that song from Pinocchio," she said. "Come on let's go see why she's singing."

"Come on let's go!" Honey said as he grabbed Mimi's hand and rushed ahead of Mori and Crystal.

"Come on you guys!" Mimi called out.

"We're coming!" Crystal said shaking her head as she looked to Mori and shrugged.

Mori followed silently. "Crystal..." he said looking at her. "Are you and Mitsukuni happy together here?"

Crystal blinked and looked up to Mori before smiling. "Of course we are! I have to admit...you helped me get enough courage to talk to him."

Mori smiled at her. "I'm glad," he said. "Mitsukuni needs you."

Crystal blushed and nodded. "And you and Mimi are perfect together."

Mori smiled gently and looked up; he saw a few people were walking towards the castle as well. He saw Mimi and Honey had found Jenny sitting on top of the ledge that overlooked the castle's moat. "So it was Jenny."

Crystal smiled and looked to Jenny, giggling lightly. "Hey!"

"Ah...Crystal...Mori-senpai...Honey-senpai...Mimi, What are you guys doing here?" Jenny said as she stopped singing.

"Oh, you don't stop for us! You sounded great." Crystal said smiling.

Jenny blushed. "I had no idea I was singing loud enough for anyone to hear," she said. "I was waiting for Kyouya to come back...he was grabbed some Disney Princes and they took him to who knows where."

"Kyo-chan was kidnapped?" Honey asked.

"By Disney Princes," Mimi finished. "That's weird; I didn't know he liked princes."

"Neither did I," Jenny said softly. "I mean we were arguing and we talked with Tiana and Naveen and then after that he disappeared."

"That's really odd...do you think it could be Tamaki and Sally?" Crystal asked.

"No I saw them walking to Adventureland," Jenny said. "I was going to go with them but I decided to wait here."

Crystal frowned. "Where would he have gone?" She asked softly, though it was more to herself.

"I really don't know..." Jenny sighed softly but looked up when she saw Honey and Mimi giving her puppy dog eyes. "What?"

"Sing more for us please?" Mimi asked. "We thought you sounded like a princess when you sung."

"Yes please!" Honey asked.

Jenny smiled gently but shook her head. "I doubt anyone would want to hear me sing."

"I don't know about that Jenny," Crystal pointed to a small group of kids nearby who looked up to Jenny in awe from her singing.

Jenny gasped but smiled gently. "All right I'll sing one more song," She took a deep breath and began singing Once upon a Dream. She blushed with each note she sung not used to having people outside a stage hear her sing.

"Is she a princess, too?" A little girl asked nearby.

"I don't think so dear," said the girl's mother. "But she seems to enjoy playing as if she's one."

"Ne ne, maybe we should leave Jenny-chan here to entertain everyone," Honey said. "I wanted to go on Space Mountain."

"Ok," Mimi giggled. "Jenny-chan probably won't notice us leaving anyway, so come on let's go."

"Yeah, let's go enjoy the park a little more." Crystal said.

Mori took Mimi's hand and they began walking towards Tomorrowland, he looked down at her again as he felt at ease with holding her hand.

* * *

"Takashi, you look pale,"

Honey stared at Mori's face closely noticing his cousin had lost all color to his face. "Did you really not like the ride?"

Mori shook his head as he placed a hand to his head. He had not expected it to be as fast as he heard from many people passing by.

"I'll get you some water," Mimi said taking off into the nearby store, she looked over her shoulder. "Take care of him."

Honey nodded before he got up. "Crystal, I'll go get some cake for him," he said rushing off towards a nearby store.

Once they were gone, Mori sighed. "Murieann didn't fall out...," he said. "Had I not grabbed her when I did...she would've."

Crystal blinked and smiled gently. "Do you not like roller coasters, Mori? Are you going on just to make sure Mimi is safe on them?"

"I had to make sure she stayed safe," Mori said. "These rides are dangerous to someone like her...and since she was sick during her childhood I have to be sure she doesn't relapse or become sicker."

"That's really sweet of you, Mori...though Mimi is worried about you too." Crystal pointed out.

Mori nodded. "I know," he looked up and saw Mimi coming back with a bottle of water.

"Here, I got you this," Mimi said. "Are you feeling better Takashi?"

Mori nodded. "Yes," he placed a hand on Mimi's cheek gently and smiled. "I feel better."

Crystal smiled and watched the two, looking away before blinking as she saw the cake that Honey was bringing back. "Mitsukuni, That cake's too big!"

Honey smiled. "But it's for Takashi," he said. "And he'd like it."

"Why don't we all share it?" Mori asked curiously. "Then we have to meet the others in a few minutes."

"Ok..." Honey said with a pout.

"Don't be upset, Mitsukuni. Sweets in general always taste better when shared, right?" Crystal said smiling.

Honey nodded. "Yes!"

Mimi giggled as she looked at Mori before she put a bit of frosting on Mori's nose and giggled again.

"Murieann," Mori said in surprise.

"You look funny!" Mimi said before she kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you for taking care of me today."

Mori smiled. "You're welcome," he said.

"They're so cute together, Mitsukuni." Crystal whispered to Honey.

Honey nodded. "Yes, they are," he whispered. "And they're so happy together; I think their dream has come true."

"I'm pretty sure it has," Crystal said giggling.

* * *

"There you guys are!"

Sally and Tamaki walked into the restaurant as Mickey and Minnie followed them. They both held bright smiles on their faces.

"Tamaki don't tell me you and Sally were caught trying to rob them," Shiro said. "Unless you two have to be escorted around this place by them all day."

"No way," Sally said. "Rene and I have some awesome news and you're going to all love!"

"What?" asked the maidens in unison.

"We're going to join Mickey and his friends in a parade," Tamaki said. "We've arranged for everyone to join in the fun."

"Seriously," Jenny said standing up nearly knocking the table over. "Oh my god that's so awesome! I've dreamt of being a princess!"

"This is going to be a lot of fun right Takashi?" Mimi asked looking at Mori.

Mori nodded. "Yeah,"

* * *

"Lookie Crys-Chan!"

Mimi spun around showing Crystal her costume. "I am dressed up as Jane, I do wonder what costume Takashi's gonna wear."

"It really suits you, Mimi!" Crystal said giggling. "I'm not sure, I would think Tarzan...but maybe not." She said thoughtfully.

"We will have to see," Mimi blushed at the thought. "I cannot wait until the parade; it's going to be major fun!"

"Come on you guys," Sally called out. "We're going to be late!"

Mimi giggled. "Come on Crys-Chan," she said leading her friend towards the door. "This is going to be a blast!"

Mimi giggled as she looked down at the people watching the parade as she waved at them. "Hi everyone!" she called out with a giggle. "This is so much fun huh Takashi?"

Mori nodded as he grabbed Mimi's hand and waved as well. "Murieann, umn...can we..."

"Yes we can!" Mimi grabbed Mori's hand and the two of them began dancing to the music as they enjoyed themselves and enjoyed the parade. They felt a strong wind of love mixed with magic in the air.

_**End Chapter**_


	7. Romey & Kaoru

_**Vacation's All I Ever Wanted Lets Go To...Disney World!**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes: **_Hi, hi everyone, we are doing well with the chapters. This chapter will focus upon the Nurturing Prankster shipping of Kaoru and Romey as they travel through the Magic Kingdom together. Their chapter shall be full of cutesy moments and will of course end as the other chapters do. However, we hope that all of you enjoy the chapter and as always please review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the beginning to read the standard Disclaimer. Thank you!

_**Chapter Six: Romey and Kaoru**_

Romey gasped in surprise as everyone ran off in their own directions, she sighed and looked down at her watch again making note that everyone were to meet up later for lunch. She normally did not like theme parks but decided to try to enjoy the park rather than turn and go back to the resort. She looked over her shoulder at Kaoru and smiled noticing he was looking at the map he had gotten at the gates.

"Kaoru-dear what do you want to do first?" She asked curiously. "I mean there are a lot of things we can do and I thought it'd be a lot of fun if we did some things really wonderfully fun and I don't mind do anything you want."

Kaoru looked up from the map and smiled. "Come on Romey first thing we're going to do is find this here," he pointed to an advertisement in the map. "It's some kind of game."

Romey glanced at it. "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom," She tilted her head to the side before nodding. "All right we can do that but I didn't know that you'd want to play a game the whole time we're here."

"Yeah it's cool," Kaoru, said heading towards the Main Street Firehouse, he smiled gently at Romey. "We can play this game while doing other things too."

"All right," Romey said following him, she blinked in surprise noticing Honey and Crystal going to the bakery. "Oh my I hope they're getting along."

"Come on Romey!" Kaoru called out waving to her. "We have to get our cards to start the game!"

"Oh yes..." Romey headed after him and giggled at how excited Kaoru was being.

"Awesome, this is going to be an awesome game," Kaoru looked up and saw Romey sitting next to him looking over his shoulder. "I'm sorry about this Romey; I was going to play this with Hikaru before we decided to split up."

"Don't worry about it," Romey said. "This game seems interesting, and it's sort of like a scavenger hunt?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yep, something like that," he stood up and his eyes filled with happiness. "We have villains to fight, come on the first symbol is somewhere around here, it's a wave symbol."

Romey nodded. "All right that will be easy to find I think?" she said standing up and following Kaoru.

* * *

"Ok, this is getting hard,"

Kaoru glanced around the area trying to find the next symbol, he and Romey had ended up in Adventureland, the two of them had managed to find all the symbols in Main Street U.S.A. and they were looking for more in Adventureland which proved to be a hard task.

"Why don't we take a break?" Romey asked curiously she giggled and pointed to a nearby attraction. "We can take a break on the Jungle Cruise for a bit to figure out what to do next?"

Kaoru nodded. "That's a brilliant idea!" He said taking her hand. "It's weird there are not many people waiting in line so we can use that time to regroup and figure out where the next symbol would be."

"Yes that's a great idea," Romey held Kaoru's hand as they headed towards the Jungle Cruise queue. She glanced at the cards Kaoru was holding and noticed the one with Belle on it. "That's really pretty."

Kaoru smiled. "Here you can keep it," he said handing it to her. "As our last resort card, when we fight more villains."

"I'll keep it safe," Romey, promised, she glanced down at the card again, she did not want to admit it but Belle was her favorite princess. Looking up again, she followed Kaoru to the boat.

Kaoru held out his hand to her. "Come on Romey," he took her hand and helped her into the boat before they sat down and he looked at the cards again. "I do wonder who we have to fight this time since we defeated Curella De Vil."

"Well it may be a guess but the theme last time followed the character's likelihood of being in theme with the park," Romey said thoughtfully. "And since we're in Adventureland we might have to fight someone in theme with the land?"

Kaoru nodded and put the cards back in to his pocket. "Yeah but we don't know who it could be."

"Oh I got it!" Romey said. "Maybe we have to fight the villain we saw in that movie Jenny-dear showed us. The one with the lions, we'd have to fight umn...what was his name?"

"Scar," Kaoru said with a twisted smile. "Awesome, we get to fight a lion this time...it's going to be awesome!"

Romey giggled and looked up as she saw the animatronic animals as the cruise went on, she gave a small squeak and leaned against Kaoru's shoulder at the sight of the alligators. "Those things look..."

Kaoru smiled. "Don't be scared Romey," he said gently. "We are on a quest to fight villains and you can't let a little alligator scare you. They're giant handbags."

Romey nodded quietly, her face tinted hue of red and sighed. "Um Kaoru-dear I did see something in a store that I wanted to buy...so we can go look at it ok?"

Kaoru nodded. "Sure, that symbol might be nearby too," He said. "I hope we find it this time, I am aching to fight again."

Romey giggled.

* * *

Kaoru sighed looking down at the cards again as he frowned trying to figure out where the next symbol was. He looked up and saw Romey was buying a few things and smiled wondering if she found some cooking tools. He blinked when it got dark suddenly and he quickly picked up his deck of cards. "I have spell cards and I can defeat you!"

"Kao-Chan," Honey said with a giggle. "We're not villains but why do you have cards anyway?"

"Honey-senpai," Kaoru said in surprise he blinked when he saw it was Crystal and Honey standing behind him. "Oh I thought you were a villain, I am glad you weren't...I mean I would've done a lot of damage with spell cards."

"Ah, that looks fun," Honey said looking at the cards. "Are you and Romey having fun together too?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, she's actually enjoying helping me protect this place," he said. "You guys don't have to worry; we'll make sure that the villains don't ruin our fun."

Romey walked out the store carrying a small bag as she smiled. "Oh Crystal-dear, Honey-dear hi there!" She said. "Do you guys want to hang out with us?"

"We're going to see Aladdin," Honey said proudly. "We just met Woody and Jessie earlier, though Crystal wanted to find Aladdin."

"Oh wow how fun!" Romey said with a giggle. "We're probably going to do that too...well after we find the next portal."

Honey nodded. "A portal?" he asked curiously.

"Part of the game," Romey explained. "We've defeated one villain and the next one might be easy to defeat too."

"That does look fun," Crystal said looking at the cards though she was curious about what Romey had bought.

"Oh there is also one thing I need to do," Romey grabbed Crystal's hand and pulled her to a nearby table as she sat down and opened the bag pulling out the cards she had bought. "I am gonna decorate this for Kaoru-dear since he's having fun with the game but we didn't have very many spell cards."

"Wow Romey, you have a lot of cards," Crystal noted watching her friend pin some pins on the card deck belt carefully. "So how are you and Kaoru doing?"

"Well at first I thought we were going to go back to the resort since theme parks aren't my favorite thing in the world," Romey admitted. "But then when we started the game I realized that its fun since we go on quests and it was actually enjoyable...and he gave me this." She held up the Belle spell card. "He said it's our last resort spell but...I do wonder if he just gave it to me because I like Belle."

Crystal giggled and looked at the card. "I dunno...but I'm really glad that you're having fun here." She said smiling.

"I do wonder though..." Romey sighed and watched Kaoru and Honey talk. "He hasn't said anything about that kiss goodnight thing either...so I do wonder...if Kaoru-dear might do it."

Crystal blinked and looked over to the boys smiling. "Well...there's only one real way to find out, Romey. You gotta just give him the kiss, when the time comes."

Romey turned bright red. "WHAT?" she cried out. "I could never...I mean I...ahem..."

"Crys-Chan, Crys-Chan," Honey called out as he walked over. "Let's help Kao-Chan and Romey-Chan for a little bit? We can see Aladdin later on since he's going to be out all day and I saw the schedule and he will be out with all of his friends at six."

Crystal's eyes widened at Romey's reaction before looking over to Honey and smiled. "Sure!"

Honey smiled. "Hooray! We get to fight villains for a little while!" he said rushing back to talk to Kaoru.

Romey giggled. "Oh my I am guessing Honey-dear's going to want to play too, maybe I should run back in to the store and get you guys some spell cards too."

Crystal chuckled. "I'll buy them; I think you've bought enough." She said standing up and pointed to the bag Romey had.

"Well they're just spell cards," Romey said. "And umn...I got myself a case for the cards too since Kaoru-dear's carrying them and I thought it'd be great if I helped."

"Romey!" Kaoru said walking over. "I have an idea, come on." he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. "We'll be back Crystal and Honey-senpai; we have something to do right quick."

"Ok?" Honey tilted his head but smiled. "Crystal-Chan, I'll go get us something sweet, if you want you can wait for me unless you want to buy something in the store."

Crystal blinked and watched Kaoru take Romey before looking to Honey and smiled. "I'll come in, I'll buy us some cards too if we're going to help them out in this game." She said standing up.

Honey nodded as he rushed off towards a nearby ice cream parlor.

* * *

"Crystal! Crystal! I got the ice cream Jenny-chan mentioned," Honey said holding up two ice cream parfaits. "They're the Dole whip thingies."

"Oh those look really good!" Crystal said sitting at a table with the bag of cards.

Honey sat at the table as he handed Crystal hers. "Here we have to try these together; I bet they're better than those candies we ate earlier." He said. "Since Kao-chan and Romey-chan aren't back yet."

"Okay, on the count of three, then," She said taking the spoon in her hand and smiled.

Honey nodded. "All right," He said with a smile. "One...Two...Three taste!"

The two of them tried the Dole Whip as Honey's eyes widened and he let out a small squeal of happiness.

"These are so good!" Honey said. "Waaah, it's like a tropical party is in my mouth!"

Crystal giggled, nodding. "They are really good! Jenny wasn't lying when she said they were to die for!"

Honey smiled happily. "These are good!" He said. "We have to get more later on! And we have to bring Takashi and Mimi with us."

"We're back!" Kaoru called out, he was wearing a costume that looked identical to the one that Sora wore in Kingdom Hearts but resembling normal clothes. "We had to change in to our clothes I made for the rest of the game."

Romey blushed crimson red, she was dressed like Princess Jasmine but the outfit was red rather than blue and her hair tied in a high ponytail. "Umn...sorry it took so long."

"It's ok we're eating the magical sweet that Jenny-chan told us about," Honey said. "It's so good!"

"Aww you two look great!" Crystal said smiling at seeing Romey blushing. "Want to try some?" She said holding up her ice cream.

"Oh I..." Romey gasped as Crystal shoved she spoon in her mouth. "Mmn...How sweet,"

"Isn't it?" Crystal said laughing; glad she decided to shove some in Romey's mouth. Moreover, she knew it would help ease her embarrassment.

Romey nodded. "Yes it is...," she said softly with a giggle. She blinked when Kaoru came back over with two more. "Ah...is that for us?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yep, energy first then we'll go fight." He said as he held up another bag. "By the way, Blondie...Honey-senpai suit up."

"Are these costumes for us too?" Honey asked in surprise looking at the bag that Kaoru held.

"Yep, since Hikaru and Shiro are busy, and since I knew everyone else might want to wear costumes too I made some for everyone." Kaoru said.

"Oh wow, thanks Kaoru!" Crystal said before eyeing him cautiously. "It's nothing that I'll want to kill you for, will it?" She added with a smirk.

"Of course not," Kaoru said. "Yours was actually a pain to make...and also...wear your hair down."

Honey smiled. "We'll change soon," he said with a smile. "As soon as we finish our ice cream,"

* * *

"All right everyone onwards!"

Kaoru said pointing to the nearby booth. "I have found our next quest," he gave a smile and began walking ahead of the others.

"Wait for me Kao-chan," Honey called out as he went after Kaoru. He was dressed up like Prince Eric.

"I am so sorry Crystal-dear," Romey said with a sigh. "I had no idea that Kaoru-dear designed your dress to look like Ariel's dress when she was human...I mean I told him to make the blue one but he chose to make the pink one."

Crystal shook her head and looked at the dress, understanding why he told her to wear her hair down. "I'll have to seriously thank him for taking the time to make this. It's beautiful actually." Crystal said as she and Romey followed the boys.

"He did make the skirt shorter so it could be easy to walk around in," Romey noted. "Since the real dress is long, but I thought you didn't like wearing pink."

"Overall no, I don't like wearing pink. But," She said smiling. "If I get to wear Ariel's costume, pink is fine for me!"

Romey giggled. "I am glad someone does," she paused watching Kaoru and Honey play the game. "I do wonder though, why we had to put these on anyway...wearing regular clothes were easier...and people didn't stare at us."

"I dunno, maybe Kaoru is really into the game and wanted to play the parts?" Crystal suggested.

Romey sighed, as she blushed more. "Well he could've at least given me warning...," she mumbled. "I feel really embarrassed in this."

"Hey girls," Honey called out. "We need help! Do you have any spell cards that help us out?"

"Oh umn..." Romey opened her case and pulled out the Tiana card. "I have this one but I am not sure what it does."

"We'll find out," Honey said taking the card and rushing back over to where Kaoru was.

"Well, don't be too embarrassed about it, Romey. I mean you look really good in the red Jasmine outfit!" Crystal said grabbing her hand. "Come on! Let's go help the boys so you aren't thinking too much about it."

Romey sighed but followed Crystal as she began wondering if maybe just maybe she should relax more.

* * *

"Thanks for helping us!"

Kaoru waved to Honey and Crystal as they decided to go off on their own again. "It was awesome! You guys handled fighting those villains like a boss!"

"We'll see you later on Kao-Chan!" Honey called out as he took Crystal's hand and headed off to go get on Splash Mountain.

Romey smiled gently as she then looked at Kaoru. "So what do we do now Kaoru-dear?" she asked. "We have a few more places to finish the game right?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yep, we'll go to Fantasyland next, it's where the next quest is to begin and then we'll go to the final part of the game."

Nodding Romey headed off with Kaoru, she held his hand and leaned against his shoulder. Her face a soft red hue, she could hear Crystal's words ringing in her head. She would have to make the first move if she was to kiss Kaoru.

"Say Romey..." Kaoru said quietly. "Umn...do you maybe want to see that uh...show later on?"

"Which one," Romey asked curiously.

"You know...the one with the mouse, and uh...it being in 4D," Kaoru said. "It's not a date but rather a reward for us defeating the villains."

Romey giggled and nodded. "Sure why not." She said. "But let's go take care of the villains for now."

"Right," Kaoru took Romey's hand they began on their quest once again.

* * *

Kaoru smiled. "Romey our final battle is here," he said pointing at the last area they needed to finish the game. "Let's do this together."

Romey nodded. "Of course," she said. "For the sake of the Magic Kingdom and for the sake of all the battles we've been through."

Kaoru stepped up to the area as the game started up. He immediately listened to the final directions in the game before he held up the first spell card. "All right I shall attack with my personal favorite...It's Tea Time!" he called out waving the card over the sensor watching as the card activated and it attacked the villain he was fighting.

Romey watched Kaoru as she paused noticing some people standing around them watching.

"Oh man Sora's fighting Chernabog!" Said one kid, watching Kaoru playing the game,

"Go Sora!" a few kids called out.

"Dude where is his team?"

"Wait he has Princess Jasmine with him as his card carrier," Said another kid.

Kaoru watched the screen before he held out a hand. "Romes, I need your help," he said with a small smile.

Romey nodded as she walked over stepping on the circle. "All right what card should we use to seal him away?"

Kaoru smirked. "Our special last resort card," He said. "The one I gave you."

Romey pulled out the Belle card. "Got it," she said. "It's about time that these villains cool down right?"

Kaoru nodded. "Of course," he held up the card pretending to power it up as he brought it down and waved it in front of the sensor. "Hope you like being on ice Hades," he said as the spell activated and the game ended with them sealing away all of the villains.

"We did it!" Romey squealed happily, as she hugged Kaoru.

"Awesome! We've protected the kingdom!" Kaoru said happily. "And we got the Medal of Honor!"

The two of them celebrated happily, as they had finally defeated the game despite the fact they knew it was just a game it was a strong sense of accomplishment.

* * *

"You two spent all this time playing a game?" Shiro frowned as she puffed out her cheeks as they sat at the table. "No fair."

"It was awesome," Kaoru said. "We managed to beat the game in a short time right before the boss called us."

"And it was really great because we ended up having help from some fellow sorcerers," Romey said giggling as Crystal and Honey walked in. "We are gonna play again soon hopefully since it's really great and we want to use all of the spell cards."

"I'm glad to hear you guys beat the game!" Crystal said giggling.

"We heard some kids talking about it earlier," Honey said. "They said that Sora was fighting with Princess Jasmine and was being really showy with it."

Kaoru laughed. "Yeah, I wanted to make it fun if I did like they did in Kingdom Hearts." he said. "But we'll all play again since Hikaru and Shiro want to play now."

"And I want to wear my Roxas costume," Hikaru mumbled. "It will go to waste if I don't wear it while I'm here."

"Oh cool, so we'll get to play it again," Kaoru said. "Honey and Crystal are you gonna join us? You guys are pretty far behind."

"Sure," Honey said. "I like wearing this costume too since I am a match for Crystal."

"Everyone," Sally called out rushing into the resturant with Tamaki, Mickey, and Minnie. "There you guys are! I have some awesome news!"

"What?" asked Shiro curiously as she looked up from the deck of cards she had been looking at that Romey was showing her.

"We're going to be in a parade this afternoon," Sally said. "It's going to be awesome! We have to go back and get ready!"

"Oh wow really?" Romey said, she looked over and saw Kaoru was smiling brightly. "Wonderful! I can't wait to see what we get to do."

"We need to go change though," Sally said. "Come on everyone this is going to be a Soundsational Party and we're all invited!"

* * *

Romey stood still as she let Jenny tie the back of her dress. "I am going to be Mary Poppins," She smiled feeling at ease about it. "I really feel better wearing something that doesn't show off more than I am willing to show."

"You were cute dressed up as Jasmine though," Jenny noted. "And I think it was cute the way you and Kao are having fun."

"Umn...well I..." Romey walked over to the door picking up her parasol as she opened it and tilted over her shoulder. "I just think its fun with Kaoru-dear...since he and I are normally with Hikaru-dear and Shiro-dear when we're home."

"Well now is Disney Magic time and you'll get to be with him," Jenny said simply. "And remember that all dreams come true."

With a nod, Romey sighed and looked in the mirror and giggled softly. "Well I guess Kaoru's probably going to have a Jolly Holiday with me today."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

Kaoru smiled as he took Romey's hand into his as they rode on the float for Mary Poppins, he laughed and waved to the crowd. "Romey, isn't this awesome?"

Romey giggled and waved to the crowd. "Yes it is," she said blushing. "Oh and about later on, I do want to go see that show with you."

"Awesome!" Kaoru smiled as he bowed to Romey and said. "May I have this dance?" he held out a hand to her.

"Yes you may!" Romey took his hand she giggled as Kaoru twirled her around, while singing along to the song playing.

_**End Chapter**_


	8. Tamaki & Sally

_**Vacation's All I Ever Wanted Lets Go To...Disney World!**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Another Chapter prepared for the Hosts and Maidens trip to the most magical place on Earth. It is now for the mouse to meet the Host Club King and his Raver Queen. This chapter will have a lot of Tamaki antics as well as some fluffy moments. We hope all of you will enjoy the story! As always, review!

_**Chapter Seven: Tamaki and Sally**_

"Rene will you slow the hell down,"

Sally frowned as Tamaki pulled her by the hand through the tunnel leading to Disney World's Main Street U.S.A., she knew he was excited but part of her wished he would've waited a little longer to actually act like a speed demon to get into the park. She frowned at the colorful characters and the balloons, she felt as though she was five years old again and she hated that feeling. She silently cursed Crystal for running off with Honey. Looking up she noticed Tamaki was missing. "Rene where did you go,"

"Sally my darling raver look at this!" Tamaki called out from his place on the sidewalk as he pointed to the store display. "Look they have all kinds of items for commoners to enjoy too."

"Rene...everyone can enjoy Disney," Sally mumbled and looked around the street as her eye made contact with a sweater in the shop window. "Oh dude...no way the Mickey Letterman sweater...they have one with Daisy on it!"

"Sally..." Tamaki said coming up behind her, he had a balloon tied to his wrist and had another he bought for Sally. "I got you a...oh I see you want something from that store?"

Sally froze up as she turned around. "Uh...well I just...ahem...so what's with the balloons?" she questioned. "Gonna float away?"

Tamaki shook his head and smiled. "This is for you," He said taking Sally's hand and he tied it around her wrist so it would not get away from her. "This is our first commemorative purchase."

"Rene..." Sally blushed turning away. "You're being lame...but yeah I do want this sweater but I doubt they'd have the Daisy one on the racks since a lot of people would want it."

"We can go in and see if they have it," Tamaki took her hand leading her into the store. He looked around as his eyes widened. "This is...wow look at all of this stuff! Come on let's go find your sweater."

"Rene we don't have..." Sally gasped as Tamaki led her to the racks of sweaters. She turned brighter red hoping that no one else would notice. She looked over her shoulder and saw Mori and Mimi exiting the store carrying many items. She shook her head. "Only Mimi would want Mickey Mouse backpacks and things.

"Sally I found it!" Tamaki held up the sweater to show Sally as he smiled. "It was the last one on the rack"

"How in the..." Sally held back her tongue, walking over as she looked at the sweater and smiled gently. "It's a Minnie one but it's still nice."

Tamaki smiled. "I'll go buy it," he took it from Sally and headed towards the register, he ignored Sally's protests and smiled brightly.

"Ok seriously...that Disney magic got a hold of him fast," Sally mumbled as she blinked and saw Crystal and Honey in the store across the street. She held back a laugh at the sight of Honey fainting from seeing all the sweets in the store. "Well maybe some magic isn't good for everyone."

* * *

"Sally! Sally! Watch daddy!"

Tamaki dashed over to the place where he saw the Mad Hatter, Alice, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum were standing, as he was talking with them in an animated fashion before they ran back over towards Sally. "We're going to play tag!" he said. "Wonderland tag, please join us."

"I rather not," Sally mumbled sitting on the bench. "You do know that this is just a game they have to play to keep children entertained and it's annoying as they're only doing it to please you."

"Sally come on let's play." Tamaki said holding out a hand. "It'll be great fun and our first game here."

"No...Do it yourself." Sally mumbled as she pulled out the map and looked at it. "I'm just humoring you until we can leave."

"How rude," Alice said with a frown but smiled. "I would be delighted to play tag with you Mr. Tamaki."

Tamaki smiled brightly though on the inside he was upset that Sally didn't want to play so he merely shrugged and ran off starting the game of tag with the wonderland characters.

Sally puffed out her cheeks and watched them as she looked up noticing Tweedle Dee sit next to her. "So dude you don't like playing that dumb game either?"

Tweedle Dee shook his head and put a hand to his face in thought as he copied Sally. He didn't say a word to answer the question.

"Dude...you need to talk more," Sally said rolling her eyes. "Considering that you have to deal with a childish person all your life too...I swear Rene doesn't know that acting like a child here is weird...we're teenagers for God's sake!"

Tweedle Dee grabbed Sally's hands and pulled her up to get her to play tag.

"I said no dude," Sally mumbled. "Playing tag is for children not adults! And besides you guys are only forced to because you have no lives."

Tweedle Dee tried again but gave up and sat back next to Sally copying her every movement.

"Dude...seriously knock it off," Sally said. "My friends do this to me all the time, they copy me until I relent and play with them."

Tweedle Dee did the same thing moving his head like Sally had before he crossed his legs like her.

"Oi come on now!" Sally shouted shoving him trying to hide the smile she had on her face. "Shove off! I don't want to play."

Tweedle Dee shoved Sally back and made it seem as though he said the same thing she did.

"Ok you're asking for it Tweedle Death wish," Sally said. "I won't play with you! I am not a child!"

Tweedle Dee shoved her again in the shoulder lightly before taking off to where everyone else was playing tag.

"Oi, Tweedle Death Wish," Sally shouted chasing him. "I'm going to tag you good!"

Tamaki stopped running as the Mad Hatter tagged him in the shoulder he gave a small smile happy that Sally was playing with them. "Everyone run! Sally's it!"

"Why ya runnin' Tweedle Death Wish," Sally demanded. "You wanted me to play with you and now you're running!"

* * *

"Wasn't that game fun Sally?" Tamaki smiled gently as he and Sally walked through the park towards Fantasyland. "Oh look it's a castle! How about we go pay a visit to Princess Belle?"

"I don't like her," Sally mumbled. "She reads too much."

"Ok what about uh...Cinderella?"

"She's friends with mice,"

Tamaki sighed and looked up as he saw Gaston's tavern, he smiled brightly and saw Gaston. "Why don't we say hello to him?"

Sally blinked. "Seriously Rene?" she said. "Why would you want to say hello to him? He's cocky."

"But he's a vital part of the movie," Tamaki said rushing over to say hello to Gaston. "Hello Gaston-san."

Gaston smirked as Tamaki greeted him. "Why hello, I see you have come to bid me a greeting, so tell me what brings you here to see the greatness that is me?"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Oh please..."

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to chat for a while," Tamaki said. "I've seen your movie and your song was catchy."

Gaston smiled. "Nobody has a musical number like Gaston."

"Nobody can fall off a castle like Gaston either," Sally said snickering when Gaston looked at her. "What's wrong pretty boy? I hurt your pride."

"My beautiful fair maiden, I just let the beast win," Gaston said. "But I will win back Belle."

"When," Sally questioned. "Dude that fall was your ending, so I still stand by my statement. No one falls off a castle like Gaston."

"I...I..." Gaston sent a glare at Sally before he turned and walked away.

Sally snickered and called out. "No one loses an argument like Gaston!"

Tamaki began laughing and looked at Sally. "You were rather rude to him," he said. "But you're right he doesn't fall off a castle like anyone else."

Sally smiled. "Well he was being cocky...," she said. "And I rather not have you be like him...I mean...you're already cocky enough. Come on let's go visit Belle."

"Wait I thought you didn't like her." Tamaki said.

"Well I have a whole new respect for her," Sally said. "When she puts up with that every day you gotta be a type of tough chick."

* * *

"Oh look its Crystal!"

Tamaki rushed over to where Crystal was sitting once they got to Adventure land, he took her into his arms and hugged her. "My darling water beauty daughter are you having a good time here."

Crystal gasped and stiffened as Tamaki hugged her, glaring at him as she shoved him away. "I'm not your daughter! But," She added with a smile. "I am having fun."

"I'm glad, your darling sister isn't having much fun," Tamaki mumbled looking at Sally. "She's been very difficult and insulted a character from a movie."

Sally glared. "He deserved it!" she sighed. "So where's Bunny boy anyway? We can trade off people we're hanging out with now."

"No, Sally. We're all being couples todays. And insulting a character? Let me guess...Gaston?" Crystal said smirking.

Sally nodded. "Yeah, I just pointed out that no one could fall off a castle like him and he got all huffy,"

"He deserved it," She said before laughing at the face Tamaki was making. "What? I you have to remember I grew up with Sally."

"But she was so rude..." Tamaki said. "Oh what will Mickey say when we meet him?"

"He won't say anything," Sally said. "He doesn't like villains and he'd probably be proud of me for standing up to Gaston. Oh yeah...we should get some cheese for him."

"Sally please don't tell me you're planning to win him over with cheese," Tamaki said. "Wait we should take him a gift...how long would it take to import some cheese."

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Sally mumbled. "See what I have to put up with Crys?"

"I see," Crystal said simply with a smile. "But it does seem that you're having fun. You aren't being all 'but this is for kids' again are you?"

"I was earlier until I Tweedle Death wish made me chase him," Sally mumbled. "Damn Wonderland version of the twins...but I've loosened up and I am having fun sort of,"

Crystal laughed and shook her head. "Good, loosen up a bit more and keep having fun. Maybe act a little goofy with Tamaki for once; it might do you some good."

"Yeah...I guess." Sally looked up and saw Tamaki rush over with candy. "Well might as well get going, we're going to see Mickey. Have fun with bunny boy blondie."

"I will! Relax a little more and enjoy yourself!" Crystal said waving with a giggle.

* * *

"Sally, umn...do you want to go see umn..."

Tamaki went quiet as he watched Sally sit down on the bench outside the town hall of Main Street U.S.A. they had been walking through the whole park taking in the sights and had even gone on three rides. Now he was wondering if Sally still wanted to see Mickey.

"Oh come on dude you know I want to meet Mickey but I doubt we will since that line to see him was huge," Sally said. "But we can try again Rene, oh yeah umn...thanks for earlier, I'll pay you back I promise."

"You don't have to pay me back, I was glad to see you smile." Tamaki said placing a hand under Sally's chin. "If you smiled more often people would see your inner beauty as well as your outer."

"Rene if you're just using your hosting lines on me to make me feel special I am not gonna fall for it," Sally mumbled. "I am not as bubble headed as your clients."

"I meant every word," Tamaki said gently. "I know I may come off as a goof and a person who cannot see the atmosphere around him but I speak with honesty and truth whenever I am with you."

"Rene..." Sally whispered and blushed closing her eyes leaning forward. She ignored the feeling of someone tapping on her shoulder as she leaned forward. "Then prove to me your words and kiss me."

The tapping on her shoulder began to be more urgent as she tried ignoring it again. She frowned and made a face. She opened her eyes at the third tap and glared. "What? What, oh my god Mickey Mouse what's up dude!"

Mickey nodded and held out a hand to Sally indicating he wanted to talk to her.

"Dude, you scared me half to death," Sally said. "And I was pretty close to mouse slamming you into the ground. What's up dude?"

Mickey began dancing around happily as if trying to tell Sally something. He looked over at Minnie who was sitting with Tamaki.

"Uhh...let's see you want me to move along because I am holding up your visitors?" Sally questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Actually Mickey wishes for you to join him and Minnie in the Soundsational celebration this afternoon," Said a girl wearing a uniform. "You have been personally selected due to your status as the one thousandth person to enter the park today."

"Seriously," Sally said in surprise. "So wait hold up I get to hang out with Mickey and Minnie in a parade? Umn...while I do accept the offer I was hoping that..."

"Of course you and some friends are welcomed to join in the magic too." The girl said. "I only need to get your confirmation."

"Oh heck yes," Sally said giggling. "We'll join! This is going to be epic! I can't wait to tell my friends about this!"

* * *

Sally entered the Cosmic Ray's Starlight cafe as she ran over to the table where the others sat. She held a bright smile on her face as Tamaki, and two Disney Characters followed her. Her eyes shined with happiness as she laughed brightly.

"Hey Sals what's so important that you and Tama sent a mass text message out to us for?" Jenny asked taking a sip of her soda.

"We'll need to go back to the resort," Sally said. "We have to change clothes because there is a huge event we're invited to partake in."

"What?" asked Mimi. "Is it something really fun? I hope it is!"

"We are invited to join Mickey and all his friends in the most Soundsational celebration ever," Tamaki said.

Crystal said laughing. "I call dibs on being Ariel!"

"This is going to be a great event, I so cant' wait," Shiro said smiling at the thought of joining in the parade and getting to party with many Disney Characters she enjoyed watching in movies and on TV.

"A dream come true, I get to be a princess," Jenny said her eyes shining with happiness at the thought.

"Uh, can I not join?" Haruhi asked. "I don't do well with being in celebrations of any kind."

"Haruhi you have to join us," Sally said. "You're going to be with Kage and you two are gonna be so adorable together."

"Fine..." Haruhi frowned and wished she were able to get away from being a part of something she was sure would end up in chaos.

"So let's go get ready!" Sally said her eyes shining brightly. "It's going to be a major blast!"

* * *

"Sally I love your costume,"

Sally spun around showing the other maidens front and back of the costume she was wearing, it was a brightly colored dress with piano keys at the bottom of the skirt. Her hair pulled in a high ponytail tied with a matching bow.

"I feel awesome wearing this," She said laughing. "And I am supposed to match Rene since he is wearing something that is in the theme of pianos."

"That sounds like it'll be super cute," Mimi said fixing the purple bow on the front of her dress. She blushed looking into the mirror at her costume. "I really like dressing up as Jane since Takashi and I get to dance with Simba and all his friends."

"I can't wait to perform with Tiana," Jenny said putting on the second set of beads. "And Kyouya's gonna perform too! Just think our dear Shadow King jamming with the big boys!"

"Puffball ye do know that..." Kage went silent and shrugged as she fixed her hair in the mirror again. She smiled looking at Haruhi put on the bear ears, she giggled at how cute she was.

"Come on girls it's time to go party," Sally said. "And remember it's gotta be loud and Soundsational!"

The maidens giggled and left the room as they walked downstairs and greeted by the sound of Hikaru crowing like Peter Pan.

* * *

Sally danced as the music played, she giggled watching Tamaki wave to the crowd, and she walked over to him and put her arm around his waist. "Rene...umn..."

Tamaki smiled and took her hand into his. "Yes Sally?" he asked gently staring into her eyes.

"Hey...let's...umn..." Sally blushed more but gasped when Tamaki twirled her around.

"Dance, I'd love to dance with you my beloved raver," Tamaki said kissing her hand and they began dancing together. They felt the overwhelming feeling of love mixed with the magic radiating through the air of the Disney Park. They felt as though all their dreams had come true.

_**End Chapter**_


	9. Jenny & Kyouya

_**Vacation's All I Ever Wanted Let's Go to…Disney World!**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Here is the next chapter of the Hosts and Maidens on their vacation in the magical place on Earth. This chapter is all about the Melodious Shadow Couple as they experience their time in Disney World. This one will be a bit on the funny side, as they happen to go through something that most people usually do not have the chance to do.

Keep in mind we are taking liberties with this story and adding a little bit of Ouran flair and on what we think that Disney World should do.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the beginning to read it!

_**Chapter Eight: Jenny & Kyouya**_

"Jennifer Anne I didn't mean to sound harsh,"

Kyouya grabbed Jenny's hand stopping her from taking a step further, he took the moment to look at the costume she was wearing and held back a smile, he had to admit that Jenny looked rather cute dressed as Princess Tiana. Even if it was a little unsettling for a teenage girl to be dress up in such a costume, sure dressing up often was meant for children but he knew Jenny would have glared at him then proceed on her merry way.

"I assumed that you'd arrive before everyone else would," he smiled gently and took her hand into his placing a soft yet gentle kiss upon her hand. "You had me worried that I would have to spend the day alone angel."

"I would never let you be alone Kyouya," Jenny said taking his hand and leaning against his shoulder. "I really didn't want to dress so lame for our outing, the air is full of magic, and I want to ensure that I experience it all."

"You're right," Kyouya glanced over at the nearby shop and took notice that many of the others were in the store buying various items. He looked at Jenny a moment and noticed she was dreamily staring at the castle. He glanced in the window of the shop nearby and caught sight of a tiara that was sitting upon a silk pillow. "Hmm…Jennifer Anne how about you go check out the…" he looked around and saw that jenny had run ahead of him and was buying a balloon. Smiling he took the moment to sneak off into the store.

"Kyouya you're shopping too?" Tamaki called out brightly at the sight of his friend entering the store. He held a letterman sweater that Sally mentioned she wanted. "Where's Princess Jenny?"

"Miss Moreau is distracted right now," Kyouya said. "I came in here to find something for her, since we are to be together and I feel that she needs something more for her clothing."

"Ah I see," Tamaki smiled gently. "Well if you're looking for those tiaras they're over in the display case."

Kyouya nodded and walked over to the nearby display case and looked inside at the various tiaras, he was not sure which one Jenny would like. Going silent a moment he began remembering how much Jenny adored princesses. Shaking his head, he looked at the ones in the display case and made the decision not to buy any of the ones in the display due to their lack of being perfect for Jenny.

"Kyouya," Jenny called out as she walked into the store, she had the balloon tied to her wrist, and she had taken off her gloves that went with her costume. "Oh there you are, I was wondering where you'd run off to."

"Ahem, angel," Kyouya said with a smile. "I was looking for something for someone special but I can't find it in here, how about we go to the next store?"

"Oh umn ok," Jenny took his hand and leaned against his shoulder as they walked out of the store together. She did not take notice of Tamaki and Sally also leaving the store. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"Angel, if you were a princess what kind of tiara would you wear," Kyouya asked deciding the direct approach.

"Well I'd want one that really is unique yet something that'd make me feel like a princess," Jenny blushed at what she had said. "But I rather have something from the person I love the most, that shows he cares enough to choose something he picked using his heart rather than thinking of what I'd like."

Kyouya stared at Jenny a long moment but stopped in his tracks as he saw a store with a variety of tiaras in the window on display. He let Jenny's hand go and said. "Please stay here angel."

"Umn...ok," Jenny shook her head and went to a nearby shop to buy ice cream as she knew it'd probably take Kyouya a few minutes to buy whatever he was planning to buy.

Kyouya made sure Jenny was distracted once again and looked around the store looking into the various cases; he was not sure of what he would exactly choose for Jenny but remembered her words and decided to use his heart in choosing the right gift for her. "She had to be vague about it…I can't choose something that I'll be in the dark about."

"I think the Cinderella Carriage one looks pretty,"

Kyouya blinked and looked beside him as he saw a young girl looking into the case. He noticed the girl looked identical to Jenny when she was a child. "Jennifer Anne?"

The girl looked up at him and smiled gently. "That's funny how do you know my name?" she asked. "My mommy and daddy only call me by my full name, everyone else calls me Jenny."

Kyouya blinked a few times and notice he was the only one in the store aside from the little girl, he paused a moment and shook his head. He had to be dreaming if he was seeing a younger version of Jenny. "You really like that tiara?"

"Yep, It's really pretty but I won't get it since I know that things like this is meant for the person that you really like to get for you," The mini Jenny said with a giggle. "When I grow up I am gonna come back here with the person I like the most and he'll choose my dream tiara for me so I can be his princess."

Kyouya looked into the case and it seemed as if the other tiaras disappeared and he saw the one that he thought Jenny would like the most. It was full of crystals with the metal forming hearts.

He smiled gently. "That's the one, I hope she likes it, thank you for your help Jennifer Anne…" he looked around and saw that he was back in the store and there were people browsing the store though a few had been wondering why he was talking to himself. He did not say a word and went to buy the tiara.

"I wonder what's taking him so long," Jenny puffed out her cheeks and sat outside the store, she looked at her watch hoping that Kyouya would come back soon. She wanted to do more around the park before noon.

"Sorry for taking so long Jennifer Anne," Kyouya smiled and took her hand. "Angel, please allow me to escort you through the magical world of dreams."

"Umn….sure," Jenny smiled and walked with him. "So did you buy your gift for your friend? I hope that they like it."

"Oh well I am sure they will," Kyouya looked up and got an idea as he looked at Jenny. "Angel, how about we go visit the castle?"

"Ok, but you do know that it's not really that much of a big deal," Jenny said giggling. "It was bigger when I was a kid but now it's like average size."

"I think we can manage," Kyouya held her hand tightly in his and began wondering why she was so indifferent. Maybe it had been a bad idea not telling her his reasons of going off into the store to buy her something. "So angel…if you had one wish what would it be?"

Jenny giggled. "Oh my you're acting like Tama," she said. "Are you trying to woo me by pretending to be my prince?"

"It's just a simple question," Kyouya said. "There has to be something you'd wish for."

"Well, my wishes always come true every day," Jenny, said leaning against his shoulder as she closed her eyes. "I have you again my Kyouyo."

Kyouya stopped walking. "Jennifer Anne." He said deciding now was the best time than normal. "I want to tell you that…I…"

"Oh look!" Jenny squealed out rushing off to look down at the swan swimming in the moat around the castle. "They're so pretty! Like the ones in the fairytales!"

Kyouya sighed and put the tiara back inside the box deciding to wait until Jenny was not distracted. "Jennifer Anne, I really need to tell you something."

"Kyouya, I'm sorry I should've been listening," Jenny said turning back to face him, her eyes shined with happiness. "Go ahead."

"Jennifer Anne…I really care about you and I…" Kyouya began.

"Kyouya, Jenny!" called out Shiro with a giggle as she ran over to the two of them. "Did you two go on Splash Mountain yet? It was made of win!"

"Oh really, that sounds like fun!" Jenny said. "We'll go try it first because we can do Fantasyland afterwards."

"Jennifer Anne I really need to…" Kyouya sighed giving up as he put the bag he was carrying into the messenger bag he was carrying. "Never mind let's go try the ride that you wish."

"Hooray that's happy!" Jenny squealed and took Kyouya's hand. "We'll tell you guys what we liked about it later!"

Hikaru and Shiro blanched at the Shadow King sending a glare at them. They wondered what had angered him.

* * *

"Aw man!"

Jenny made a face as she wrung out the skirt of her costume. "Great now I have to go change clothes…umn…Kyouya can we go back to the resort and change?"

"Yes we can," Kyouya said rolling his eyes. He had tried confessing to Jenny on the ride but failed in doing so as they had gone down the large slide and got soaked. Making a mental note to avoid the ride at all costs and try harder in telling her how he felt and present her with the tiara.

"Great," Jenny giggled as she began walking again. "So umn…what were you trying to tell me before?"

"Jennifer Anne…I really care about you a lot and I want to tell you how much you mean to me…" Kyouya said.

"Kyouya, isn't this cute?" Jenny asked as she held out a small fluffy doll. "This is so cute right? I just bought it over there."

Kyouya sighed in defeat deciding he would have to try again when there were not any more distractions.

* * *

"Kyouya, are you all right?"

Jenny looked up at Kyouya noticing he had not said anything since they came back to the park after changing clothes. She wondered why he was so quiet, it wasn't as if they had a fight but she also began wondering why every time they were alone he tried to tell her something that he deemed to be important.

"Jennifer Anne wait," Kyouya stopped walking and took her hands into his as he smiled gently. "I…I want to tell you something my angel." He said taking a deep breath. "I have—" He gave a groan and turned around noticing that Donald and Daisy were behind him.

"Oh, Donald and Daisy," Jenny let out a loud squeal running over to the two characters as she hugged them. "Let me guess you two were lonely and needed company which is why you came over here to us?"

Donald and Daisy nodded in unison.

"Awesome," Jenny said giggling. "Come on Daisy I really want to have some girl talk, I am sure that Donald won't mind chatting with Kyouya for some boy talk."

Daisy clapped her hands in glee as she and Jenny set off to talk with another near the carousel.

Kyouya groaned and sat down on the bench slapping a hand to his forehead in exasperation. "This is not going as I planned." He looked over and saw Donald sitting next to him. "Donald-san you and Daisy-chan arrived at the wrong time, I was going to finally tell Jennifer Anne my feelings."

Donald tilted his head to the side and nodded understanding Kyouya's problem. He began moving his hands as if trying to tell Kyouya what he should do.

"It's of no use, every time I try to talk to her, there will be something interrupting us," Kyouya gave a sigh burying his head in his hands. "I doubt that Jennifer Anne actually knows how I really feel about her."

Donald perked up as he stood up and ran over to where he had spotted Prince Charming walking with Cinderella. He looked over at Kyouya a moment as he pointed at him then he began pantomiming everything he had been told.

"Ah, I see Donald," Charming said with an understanding nod. "You want me and the others to help him find his princess, I think we can help."

Donald nodded and began walking back to where he had left Kyouya and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Kyouya looked up in surprise and blinked a few times before Prince Charming grabbed him by the arm pulling him away with him. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to help you," Charming said simply.

"Hey Kyouya, I am done with girl talk and-. " Jenny noticed Kyouya was missing as she began looking around for him. "Where did he go?"

"Princess," Cinderella said walking over to where Jenny was standing. "If you have a minute I'd like to chat with you."

Jenny gasped. "Cinderella…oh my gosh…I cannot believe it's really you!" She squealed out her eyes filling with stars. "Oh umn…I'm not really a princess…"

"Nonsense, you are," Cinderella said with a smile. "Please follow me; I have someone I want you to meet."

"Sure but I really should be finding my boyfriend," Jenny said as she followed Cinderella, she really hoped that wherever Kyouya had gone that he would text her and tell her to meet him somewhere.

Kyouya gave an annoyed sigh as he listened to the three princes who were telling him of their experiences winning the hearts of their princesses. Of course, he had not expected to be whisked away with them to the front of Cinderella's castle. He also found it to be a pain in having many people around watching them and listening.

"And that's why we think you can win her heart," Naveen said simply. "I won Tiana's heart by proving to her I wasn't just a spoiled prince."

Kyouya sighed. "I appreciate the help you're all trying to give me but I just need a moment to confess to Jennifer Anne, every time I try something interrupts us and I believe that fate might be trying to keep us apart."

"You need the right moment," Charming said. "Cinderella and I had only until midnight to share the love that seemed to appear as he danced at the ball."

"And I met Aurora once upon a dream," Philip said. "You could try to do that, find her alone in a place while she is daydreaming and then tell her how you feel about her."

"I could," Kyouya said quietly. "When she is daydreaming and alone…that's an intriguing notion in its own way."

"But first you need to change a few things," Charming looked at Philip and Naveen nodding to them as they grabbed Kyouya and began dragging him towards the castle.

"What now?" Kyouya shouted in annoyance as the princes led him into the castle. He wondered what they had planned.

* * *

"Cinderella, this dress is lovely but…I cannot accept it," Jenny went silent as she looked into the mirror at her dress. "I mean…it's nice but…I cannot just take it."

"It's your dream dress," Cinderella said gently. "My fairy godmother said so herself that you dreamt of a dress like this."

Jenny nodded staring into the mirror; the dress was a pale almost white, the hem stopped just below her knees, and it showed her shoulders. Her hair was still in pigtails but curled at the ends in ringlets. She blushed and looked at the other princesses. "Umn…thank you for the help."

"Go get your prince," Tiana said with a smile. "He'll make his appearance soon, so stick close to the castle."

"Yes, and remember to dream," Aurora said.

Jenny nodded and walked out of the small dressing area; she looked back at the three princesses and smiled. "Thank you."

The three princesses waved goodbye and wished the young girl luck.

Walking outside into the warm summer air Jenny looked around and smiled gently as she walked to a nearby wall and sat down on top of it. She closed her eyes trying to let everything that happened sink in. Part of her wondered where Kyouya had disappeared to but another part slowly changed to the magic washing over her like a tide.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at the castle and slowly placed a hand to her heart as she closed her eyes and she began singing.

"Fate is kind, she brings to those who love," Jenny sung gently. "Their sweet fulfillment of their secret longing,"

There were people stopping and looking at her as a few children began sitting down in front of the wall she was sitting on listening to her sing.

"Like bolt out of the blue. Fate steps in and sees you through," Jenny said lifting a hand to the sky falling deep into the song's message. "When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true."

"Hey!"

Jenny snapped out of her trance as she saw Crystal, Mori, Honey, and Mimi standing nearby watching her sing. She quickly stopped singing as her cheeks turned a soft hue of red. "Ah...Crystal...Mori-senpai...Honey-senpai...Mimi, What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, you don't stop for us! You sounded great." Crystal said smiling.

Jenny blushed. "I had no idea I was singing loud enough for anyone to hear," she said. "I was waiting for Kyouya to come back... I think he was grabbed by some Disney Princes and they took him to who knows where."

"Kyo-chan was kidnapped?" Honey asked.

"By Disney Princes," Mimi finished. "That's weird; I didn't know he liked princes."

"Neither did I," Jenny said softly. "I mean we were arguing and we talked with Tiana and Naveen and then after that he disappeared."

"That's really odd...do you think it could be Tamaki and Sally?" Crystal asked.

"No I saw them walking to Adventureland," Jenny said. "I was going to go with them but I decided to wait here."

Crystal frowned. "Where would he have gone?" She asked softly, though it was more to herself.

"I really don't know..." Jenny sighed softly but looked up when she saw Honey and Mimi giving her puppy dog eyes. "What?"

"Sing more for us please?" Mimi asked. "We thought you sounded like a princess when you sung."

"Yes please!" Honey asked.

Jenny smiled gently but shook her head. "I doubt anyone would want to hear me sing."

"I don't know about that Jenny," Crystal pointed to a small group of kids looking up to Jenny in awe from her singing.

Jenny gasped but smiled gently. "All right I'll sing one more song," She took a deep breath and began singing Once upon a Dream. She blushed with each note she sung not used to having people outside a stage hear her sing.

"Is she a princess, too?" A little girl asked nearby.

"I don't think so dear," said the girl's mother. "But she seems to enjoy playing as if she's one."

Jenny smiled brightly and continued singing; she was slowly allowing the magic to overtake her again. "Yet I know it's true, visions are seldom all they seem, but if I know you." She said. "You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."

"Princess Jennifer Anne…"

Jenny looked up and smiled gently as she got off the wall and walked over to Kyouya, she had to admit him being dressed as a prince made him look handsomer than usual. "There you are Kyo-pon; I was worried you had run off."

"Jennifer Anne, I've been trying to tell you how I feel about you," Kyouya said as he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out the box he had been carrying with him all day. "I love you."

"Y…you love me?" Jenny gasped in surprise, she had to keep herself from fainting, and her heart slowly began increasing in speed. "Umn…I…I…"

Kyouya knelt down in front of her and presented her with the box as he opened it revealing the tiara. "My Jennifer Anne…my angel…please say you will always be my princess."

"Kyouya…" Jenny blushed and could hear a few people who were watching urge her to say yes. She slowly nodded. "Kyo-pon...I'll be your princess."

Kyouya smiled brightly and stood up as he carefully took the tiara out of the box and put it on Jenny's head. "Princess Jennifer Anne…the angel of my heart I will always love you."

At those words, Jenny gave a squeak of surprise as Kyouya kissed her gently. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. She could feel the magic of Disney washing over them both.

* * *

"Nice outfits,"

The maidens and hosts snickered at the costumes that their friends were wearing, however Romey gasped when she saw the tiara Jenny was wearing.

"Jenny-dear where did you get that from?" Romey asked. "It's so pretty!"

Jenny reached up, touched the tiara, and blushed. "From a prince I met…" she said. "I met him once upon a dream."

"Puffball ye have been in the sun too long," Kage said. "It is pretty tough but I hope that the prince that gave it to you is still breathin' since Ootori might've killed him when your back was turned."

"Actually Miss Munro," Kyouya said. "I met the prince that gave Jennifer Anne the gift, he was rather intriguing."

"Rather intriguing?" The maidens looked at one another and shrugged unsure of what to make of Kyouya's statement.

"So where are Tama and Sals?" Jenny asked noticing the Host King and Raver Queen were missing. "Did they get thrown out?"

"No, they are the ones who told us to meet them here, so they should here soon I hope," Haruhi mumbled. "Interrupting my adventure on Space Mountain for this,"

"Everyone," Sally called out rushing into the restutrant with Tamaki, Mickey, and Minnie. "There you guys are! I have some awesome news!"

"What?" asked Shiro curiously as she looked up from the deck of cards she had been looking at that Romey was showing her.

"We're going to be in a parade this afternoon," Sally said. "It's going to be awesome! We have to go back and get ready!"

"Are you serious?" Jenny squealed happily at the prospect, she glanced at Kyouya and blushed. She wondered what costumes they get to wear.

"We need to go change though," Sally said. "Come on everyone this is going to be a Soundsational Party and we're all invited!"

* * *

Slipping on the dress Jenny made sure it was not too tight or too short, she was happy she would get the chance to be a Mardi gras girl but she had hoped to be a princess. Shaking her head, she glanced in the mirror and giggle. "I so can't wait to dance along with Tiana, and I get to watch Kyouya play with Louis!"

"Come on Jenny we're going to leave you!" Shiro called.

"Coming," Jenny put back on her tiara and looked into the mirror, she had put her hair up in a ponytail, and she walked out of the room with her friends. She giggled thinking more about how her dreams were coming true.

"Jenny...?" Crystal looked at Jenny a moment. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yes I'm fine," Jenny said. "I am just excited about this, I can't wait!"

* * *

Jenny giggled as she and Kyouya danced together, she looked over at him and could see he was having a good time. She saw him bend down and pick up the violin that was themed after the Princess and The Frog. "Go for it my shadow prince, play with the big boys!"

"Gladly angel," Kyouya kissed her cheek, and began playing the violin in time with the music, he looked over noticing that Louis was "playing the trumpet along with the music. His eyes focused on Jenny who was dancing and laughing.

He was happy he finally admitted that he loved her and thanked the magic of Disney leading them on the right path to happiness.

_**End Chapter**_


	10. Wishes & Spectromagic

_**Vacation's All I Ever Wanted Lets Go To...Disney World**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ We know that the Spectromagic parade has not been at Disney World in 4 years and recently destroyed and its parts used for another parade. However, we at Music Room 3 want to keep it alive. Therefore, our dear clubs will experience the magic as they watch it together on Main Street USA.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back the beginning. If we did own Disney World we would have took good care of the floats.

_**Chapter Nine: Wishes & Spectromagic**_

"Oh wow it's getting dark,"

The hosts and maidens walked out of Mickey's Philharmagic as they saw the park darkened but could make the view of Cinderella's castle from where they were. It was a beautiful sight as they started walking again to watch the fireworks show that would begin in five minutes.

"So we're goin' ter see a nighttime parade and fireworks?" Kage asked shuddering as she grabbed Haruhi's hand. "I'm goin' ter skip and go look in to the store fer more things ter take home ter me brothers."

"I'll go with you Treasa," Haruhi said. "I'm not into parades or fireworks."

"Aww but that's the best part of Disney," Jenny said softly as she followed the others, she smiled gently as she took Kyouya's hand and followed him to the castle. She leaned against his shoulder blushing.

"So this fireworks show is about wishing?" Sally asked looking at Crystal. "Seriously this is so childish...nothing can come good of wishing."

"Shh Sally don't ruin it for everyone," Crystal said shaking her head. "It's all in good fun and besides it'll be magical to see the fireworks over the castle."

"Whatever you say," Sally said leaning against Tamaki's shoulder looking up at the castle. "Geez this is going to be annoying."

"Sally-Chan cheer up," Mimi said with a giggle. "Just you wait it's going to be so much fun to watch it right Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori said holding Mimi's hand and found a good spot, he smiled and lifted her up despite her bigger size and sat her on his back.

"Sally my darling raver do you want daddy to make a wish for both of us?" Tamaki asked smiling down at Sally.

"Oh no...I can do it." Sally said with a smirk closing her eyes. "I wish that you'd stop calling yourself my dad."

Tamaki went to a corner and began sulking as people walking past stared at him.

"Oh come on Tamaki-San," Romey said patting him on the back. "Maybe you can wish for Sally-dear to be nicer."

Kaoru smiled as he walked behind Romey and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know what I am gonna wish for...that cake recipe I forgot."

"Seriously...that's lame." Hikaru said. "It won't come true...I mean come on it's not like I'd take part in something so stupid."

Shiro hit him in the shoulder. "Shush, I know you'd probably wish to be a Space Ranger like Buzz Lightyear...or wait a Sheriff like Woody."

Hikaru blushed. "Shut up!"

"Crystal," Honey said with a smile. "Are you going to make a wish during the firework show?"

"Hmmm, Yeah I think I will." She said smiling softly and giggled. "What about you?"

Honey smiled. "I got my wish," he said hugging her. "I got my bunny princess."

Crystal blinked and blushed deeply, returning his hug. "Then my wish is taken care of."

The park darkened as the sound of the opening soundtrack for the fireworks show began playing.

Jenny let out a soft giggle closing her eyes. "I wish to always be happy!" She said softly. "And that the family feud will be over!"

Honey heard Jenny's wish and gave a small smile. "Jenny-Chan is taking this seriously," he said looking at Crystal. "She looks like a princess too so it might come true."

Crystal giggled. "I hope hers comes true...her and Kyouya shouldn't have to hide their relationship."

As the fireworks began, filling the sky Sally who was standing next to Tamaki closed her eyes and giggled. "I wish to be an epic raver and always to hang out with my friends!"

"I wish to remember that cake recipe I forgot!" Kaoru said with a bright smile. "And for Romey and I to always be happy!"

"I wish for all of my friends to be happy," Tamaki said looking up at the castle as he held Sally's hand.

"And I wish for those that I care for to not be heartbroken," Crystal said softly, leaning against Honey.

Honey smiled as he looked up and closed his eyes. "I wish that Crystal and I will always be together forever and happy!"

"I wish to be a space ranger...I wish to be a space ranger..." Hikaru said but blushed when Shiro giggled.

"I wish to be a famous voice actress one day!" Shiro said looking up at the sky. "And that Hikaru will stop being stubborn."

"I wish for Kaoru-dear to always be with me," Romey said. "And for my family to come see me again."

The fireworks began the finale as multiple ones lit up the sky as if granting the wishes of those around the park.

"I so know my wish will come true!" Jenny said with a giggle before looking at her friends. "I wonder if Kage and Haru-Haru made wishes too."

"I bet they did," Mimi said from her place on Mori's shoulders. "I hope my wish comes true, I want a kitten and for Takashi to always be happy."

Mori blushed as he walked with Mimi. "I wished for a mecha."

"Mecha?" the hosts and maidens stared at the silent type but nodded as they started walking down Main Street again.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Sally. "Go back to the resort?"

"Are you kidding?" Jenny asked. "We're going to see Spectromagic now, it's so wonderful you guys will love it...it's so magical!"

"Spectromagic?" asked Tamaki curiously. "What's that?"

"It's a nighttime parade," Jenny explained. "It's really a sweet parade with an awesome soundtrack, I wish that Kage and Haruhi could see it but...the lights on the floats might make Kage sick."

"Don't worry Jenny-dear," Romey said. "They'll see it from a distance and we can tell them all about it too."

Jenny nodded. "Ok," she looked out at the street. "We have a few minutes so come on I have one more tradition that we have to do."

"What tradition?"

* * *

"Ice Cream..."

Sally rolled her eyes and looked at Crystal. "Yeah...Suouette is off her rocker...she says to watch this dumb parade we need to eat ice cream during it..." she sighed and licked the cherry ice cream she got. "I swear this is why I never was hooked on Disney."

Crystal chuckled as she licked the vanilla ice cream with chocolate shelling. "Hey, I have no complaints about it! Besides, we are here to enjoy ourselves."

"I seriously doubt I can..." Sally mumbled. "I wanted to go dancing but we're in a dumb theme park acting like kids...I seriously let Rene overtake my judgment earlier but now I came back to reality."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Sally, just sit back and relax. Sometimes you're a little too active." She said but smirked lightly before bumping Sally into Tamaki. "Get comfy, okay?"

Sally sighed. "Fine...but this better be the last thing we do." she blushed looking up at Tamaki.

"Sally my princess are you having fun?" Tamaki asked with a smile.

"Y-yes..." Sally said blushing and looking away. "Evil Rene..."

"Crys-Chan look," Honey said pointing to where Jenny and Kyouya were sitting on the edge of the sidewalk together. "Kyo-Chan and Jenny-Chan are being so friendly towards each other."

Crystal chuckled. "That's good! Hopefully it'll be a little more than friends by the time we get home." She said smiling before taking another lick of her ice cream.

"It might," Honey, said looking at the street as the lights in the park dimmed and the parade began.

"Oh wow look!" Mimi said with a squeal. "They're on giant balls and spinning around! That looks like so much fun, I wanna do that!"

Mori smiled feeling happiness as he looked up watching the parade and then looked down at the look of wonder on Mimi's face. He had to admit the parade was magical as he sighed and continued eating the ice cream he had gotten.

"Oh no way," Sally said with a loud squeal hopping up and down. "They're doing the silly symphonies! Woo! Go Genie conduct that band!" she blushed when the others stared at her. "Uh...I mean...how childish."

Crystal could not help but laugh, knowing that Sally loved the Genie. "Riiight, childish."

"Dude check it out," Kaoru said pointing to the float. "Goofy plays the drums like Hikaru does! Nice!"

Hikaru immediately looked at the parade float that passed by as he smiled. "Yo Goofy show em how to drum!" he called out.

"Oh look Chip and Dale are playing piano!" Romey said giggling at the chipmunks. "I so knew they'd be awesome!"

"Go Chip and Dale!" Shiro called out.

The parade music changed as the theme from The Little Mermaid began playing and the float that looked like Ursula passed by.

"Crystal isn't that your favorite movie?" Honey asked looking at Crystal before watching the color fish floats pass by.

Crystal grinned widely and nodded. "It is!"

The sound of Ariel singing as the float with Ariel on it passed by, Honey's eyes widened. "Look its Ariel! It's the real Ariel we saw earlier!"

Crystal gasped and giggled. "Ohhh it is! She's so lucky!" Crystal said before she started to sing along.

The parade went on for a few more minutes before it ended as the park lights came back on, everyone started leaving the parade route as Haruhi, and Kage walked over to them carrying bags.

"That was so cool," Haruhi said with a smile. "Treasa and I caught part of it but did you guys see that awesome float that Mickey rode in on? It was amazing!"

"I couldn't get Haruhi ter stop cryin'," Kage said. "I think the magic of Disney has gotten a hold of her."

"They're not the only ones," Shiro said giggling to where Kyouya and Jenny were kissing in front of the castle. "I think those two were swept up in the magic."

Crystal giggled. "It's about time!" She said having had a few tears in her eyes.

"Hey, everyone, how about tomorrow we go to Epcot?" Asked, Sally. "I heard that place is really more fun...and well err...they have an attraction that me and Crys wanted to see."

"Which one?" asked Tamaki curiously.

"Captain EO," Sally said with a giggle. "It's the show that Michael Jackson is in it...well it's a 3D movie and we have to go see it!"

"We can do that too but for now let's go back to the resort and sleep," Romey said giggling. "Last one back has to sleep on the floor!"

Kaoru blinked and followed Romey as Hikaru and Shiro ran after them.

"Crystal wait," Honey grabbed her hand and smiled. "I forgot...remember what Jenny-Chan told us before we left? Something called "Kiss Goodnight?"

Crystal looked back to Honey and blushed as he mentioned that. "Oh, s-she did didn't she?" She asked smiling shyly.

Honey smiled as he placed his hands on Crystal's shoulders and leaned down kissing her gently.

Crystal smiled behind the kiss, returning it gently and giggled afterwards. "Well...if we're the last ones back...I hope the floors comfortable."

* * *

The door to the room opened around midnight as a certain melodious type walked into the room quietly noticing the others were asleep. She took off her shoes as not to make a sound as she gave a small smile.

Crystal was still awake but lying in bed, her time with Honey on her mind and making sleep not very easy before she noticed the door opening and smirked. "You and Kyouya together yet?" She asked softly sitting up.

Jenny gasped as she dropped her shoes on the sleeping Sally before sighing in relief that she did not wake up. "Crystal! What are you doing up still?" she demanded quietly. "I thought everyone would be asleep!"

"Thinking about a certain boy is keeping me from sleeping." She said simply, knowing that Sally was a tough sleeper.

"Oh I see..." Jenny said quietly. "I was just coming in late because err...I took a walk out in the gardens and I didn't bother to change out of my clothes but...I was here before you guys...please don't tell the others."

Crystal laughed silently. "I won't say anything, Jenny. But you really shouldn't hide it."

Jenny's face turned bright red as she sighed. "Me and Kyouya were together...," she said softly. "He managed to get someone to open the gates at the Magic Kingdom for us past closing and we sat in front of the castle just talking...and well...umn...he and I realized that we love each other."

Crystal smiled widely. "I'm really happy to hear that, Jenny."

"But..." Jenny said quietly. "We have to pretend not to be interested in each other because of our families...so it's like a fantasy...I guess we can never be happy unless my wish comes true."

"So being here is like an escape from the harsh reality you two have with the family feud." Crystal said and sighed softly. "Still...If I was in the same situation I would have just bluntly told off both families and said I'm happy."

Jenny nodded. "Yes...but I know one day we'll be happy." she said with a smile. "Anyway I should get ready for bed before the others wake up and wonder why I am up...thanks for listening Crys."

_**End Chapter**_


	11. Epcot Center

_**Vacation's All I Ever Wanted Lets Go To...Disney World!**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes**_: We are doing well for the chapters of this vacation story. We know all of you are enjoying taking the trip with the hosts and maidens. We totally hope you guys enjoy the story and as always review!

_**Chapter Ten: Epcot Center**_

"Everyone it's time to wake up!"

Mimi blinked in surprise when she saw the maidens were asleep and not moving, she frowned and leaned forward looking into Crystal's face. "Crys-Chan wake up we're going to play with Mickey and his Friends again!"

"Mimi please..." Jenny said from her place on the second bed, she sat up and rubbed the side of her head. "We were trying to sleep!"

Crystal rubbed her eyes blinking as she saw Mimi close to her face and fell off the bed. "Owww," She said rubbing her side. "Okay...I'm up now."

Sally gave a slight curse when Mimi stepped on her. "What in the world are you doing up? The park doesn't even open until nine!"

"We have to eat breakfast with Tama-Chan and the others remember?" Mimi asked. "Since we want to get to Epcot right when it opens,"

"Oh dear, At least can we have time to get ready?" Romey asked as she rubbed the side of her head and began folding the sheet neatly. "Oh remind me not to bunk with Shiro tonight, she kicks like a kick boxer."

Crystal stood up finally and raised a brow at seeing her hair in one of the mirrors. "Oh god...I look like the bride of Frankenstein! I'm getting a quick shower to tame my hair."

"Hey no fair we usually draw lots who'd get to shower first!" Sally said glaring as she watched Jenny run into the bathroom. "This is going to take hours."

"Shut up!" Jenny shouted from the bathroom as she turned on the shower.

"So, last night was pretty fun," Shiro, said with a smile. "Especially since a few of us had a lot more fun than they let on...isn't that right Crystal?"

Crystal blinked as Shiro said that looking at her with wide eyes. "Uhh, what, what do you mean?" She asked looking away as she tried to brush her hair.

"You and Honey kissed," Sally, teased. "I saw you two before I ran off with Rene, it was so cute!"

Crystal gasped and dropped her brush, her face going red. "Uhh...well, what I mean is umm..."

"Aww don't be shy Crys," Kage said. "We all kissed our lovers, I mean even Haruhi was the one ter suggest it."

Crystal nodded. "I know...I'm just shy." She said giggling nervously. "But uhh...yeah Mitsukuni and I kissed."

"That's sooo cute!" Jenny squealed walking out, she was dressed as Snow White except the skirt was shorter. "But sharing a kiss in front of Cinderella's Castle means that you will be with the person you love forever and ever."

"You watch too many Disney Movies," Sally said rolling her eyes as she stood up and went to go take a shower.

Crystal blushed as she picked up her brush and began trying to tame her hair once more. "I dunno...do you really believe that?"

"Well umn...sort of," Jenny said softly as she began tying the red ribbon in her hair. She picked up her tiara and put it on her head. "I sort of wish it was true...but it might not be..."

"Oh come on it is," Mimi, said her eyes shining. "Just you wait everyone will be full of love today and we get to see the Captain EO thingy today."

"Oh and get to visit different countries!" Romey said. "I can't wait to see the Germany area! It's going to be fun seeing how they manage it...I bet it's more magical than the real thing."

Crystal chuckled. "Yup and I wouldn't mind see the United Kingdom either. Maybe I can get something to remind me of home."

"And we have to go to the Japan area too!" Shiro said her eyes shining. "I heard they have so many things!"

"So we should get ready and prepare for it!" Kage said she paused noticing Jenny was heading towards the door "Puffball where are ye goin' so early?"

"Err...I have to take care of something," Jenny said with a nervous giggle. "I'll catch up later ok?"

"Fine..." Kage said raising an eyebrow. "What's with her?"

Crystal chuckled. "It's the Disney magic...let's let her be, okay? So, Romey...I heard Germany has some amazing sweets!"

"Really," Romey said in surprise. "I can't' wait to try them and see if they're like back home, and I want to take some home to my aunt and uncle too."

"Sally, don't take forever! Others still need to get ready!" Shiro shouted as she knocked on the door with a smirk.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Give me a few more minutes! I have to finish my shower and then my hair!"

"She's more girly than Jenny..." Shiro noted shaking her head and looking through the closet as she grabbed her clothes she was going to wear that day.

* * *

"Here try this,"

Jenny let out a giggle as she and Kyouya sat in the restaurant downstairs in the resort. She looked up noticing the others heading down the stairs. However, ignored them and held out another Mickey shaped waffle. "Try this one Kyouya, its cute right?"

Kyouya nodded as he bit into the waffle and nodded. "It's sweet but isn't very practical for them to make everything with the rat's image on it."

"Mickey's a mouse not a rat." Jenny said simply with a giggle.

"Kyouya! Jenny!" Tamaki called out running over to them. "You're here early and waited for us!"

"Uh...Tama we didn't..." Jenny sighed getting up from the table. "I'm going to sit with the girls now."

"Jenny wait!" Tamaki paused as he had a waffle thrown at him. "Kyouya why'd you do that?"

"Idiot...

"So that's why ye left so early," Kage said with a smirk. "I didn't know ye and Ootori were on speaking terms."

"We uh...yeah..." Jenny said softly. "I really feel like the magic is letting him relax...anyway sorry for bailing earlier...did anything happen?"

"Shower wars of course. We couldn't easily decide who got showers after Sally took so long." Crystal said before gasping as her best friend hit her in the head. "That's mean!"

Sally glared. "Serves you right!" she said glaring before shoving a waffle into Crystal's mouth. "Use your mouth for something productive!"

"Ah you're going to kill her!" Romey said watching as Sally stuffed another waffle into Crystal's mouth.

"She can handle it," Sally said. "Back home in London she used to eat these things like they were candy."

Crystal blinked, nearly choked, and caught off guard, blushing as Sally said before indeed handling it as she ate them and gasped afterwards. "Oh why you little, I'll make sure to get you back for that!"

Sally giggled. "Aww what, I fed you your candy!" she cooed. "Or are you trying to eat like a bird because you want to stay thin?"

Crystal pouted and crossed her arms. "I don't have to eat like a bird to stay thin! I swim every day, remember?"

Sally smiled. "Oh really in that case..." She held out another plate of waffles. "I am glad I got these for you...since I don't eat them."

"Then why did you..." Romey began but notice Sally had a whole pile of bacon another plate. "You're going to get sick."

"Ah!" Crystal gasped running over to Mitsukuni, grabbing his arm. "Help, Sally's being mean again! I've had enough of waffles!"

Honey smiled. "But you don't like them?" he asked sadly. "I got you some."

Crystal blinked and looked up to him. "Oh...oh no, I do like them! I just don't want them stuffed in my mouth..." She said glancing over to Sally.

Honey laughed and grabbed a plate filling it with some chocolate muffins. "Do you want a muffin instead?"

Crystal looked to the muffins and smiled. "How about both of them?" she asked. "As long as I'm sitting away from Sally."

Honey smiled as he nodded. "Come on you can sit with me and Takashi."

"Actually we need her," Sally said grabbing Crystal by the arm and pulling her back to the table. "Girl talk!"

"What? But…but!" She said shrugging to Honey and dragged away by Sally.

Sally giggled. "Come on Crys, we need to think of a game plan for today," she said pushing her down in the chair. "This means no crazy ass ideas of being alone with the boys again."

"But Sally-dear I thought we were splitting up today," Romey began but quickly squeaked when the raver glared at her.

"No, we're going to stay together and the boys will be together," Sally said. "That way we can do our own thing without their antics."

"You're still reeling over what happened yesterday aren't you?" asked Shiro watching Sally pale. "I knew it!"

"It really bugged you that much, Sally?" Crystal asked.

Sally nodded. "Yes...I mean how was I supposed to know that he'd fall in to the moat around the castle that I had to dive in and save him?"

Crystal rolled her eyes. "And I've heard he's a pretty good swimmer...that's just embarrassing."

Sally sighed and nodded. "Which is why I want to stay away from him...it was just awful!"

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Crystal asked.

"Simple. We'll go off on our own today," Sally said. "And then when the boys do show up it can look as though it was planned."

"That does sound like a good idea," Jenny said taking a bit of one of the waffles. "Hey, I also think it'd be good to meet the boys for lunch in France! We could have dinner prepared by the cute rat from Ratatouille."

"Jenny, I don't think they'd actually let a rat cook." Crystal said as she bit into one of the muffins Honey had given her.

"Shh, you don't know that," Jenny said nodding in Mimi's direction. "Remember we have to keep the magic alive for Mimi."

"Whatever you say," Crystal looked over at the other table and saw the hosts were looking at a map. She held back a giggle at how excited they were.

"Ok ladies today we shall have a blast in Epcot!" Sally said. "We need to be sure that once we're there we go on the first ride we see!"

* * *

Entering the park gates the hosts and maidens looked up at the large sphere in the center of the park that was the park's symbol as they saw a large flower garden and various large marble slabs.

"Photo op," Sally called out with a smile and set up her camera for before setting the timer. She ran back over to where the others stood in front of Spaceship Earth. "All right in 5 seconds everyone say Epcot Rulez!"

"Sally-dear wouldn't it make sense to say cheese instead?" Romey asked curiously, though she blushed when Kaoru put his arm around her shoulders. "I withdraw my question."

"Epcot Rulez!" Everyone said in unison as the camera flashed.

Sally walked over to her camera and grabbed it as she looked at the picture on the small screen. "Oh man we look epic, anyway today's going to be a bit different, we're all going to stay together, all of us girls are, and so have fun boys."

"Sally I thought we'd stay together and..." Tamaki went silent when he saw Sally glare at him. "We'll meet somewhere for lunch?"

"In France," Jenny said. "We have reservations at Chef de France, so we'll see you boys later!"

The maidens bid their farewells to the hosts and began walking through the park, they giggled while looking at the various sights.

"Hey, we might need a map," Romey walked over to a nearby display and grabbed a map as she looked down at it with a soft smile. "So we're pretty much by a store that we can get a few things and...She noticed the others running towards the store. "Wait for me!"

"Come on, Romey! We're staying together today, remember?" Crystal called out giggling.

Romey ran to catch up with the others as she looked around the store they had gone in. "Oh my...it's so..." she began walking towards a display which had different styled Mickey and Minnie ears. "Oh, I love this one! Its sooo cute and look it has a little chef hat!"

"Hey what do you think?" Jenny struck a pose wearing sparkling Minnie ears on her head. "I am gonna get these and oh! A pair of Minnie gloves too!"

"Isn't this cute, I think I want to get my Mum one and send it back to London for her." Crystal said and chuckled as she held a Minnie and Mickey snow globe with them dancing.

"Beautiful!" Sally said with a smile as she held up a Stitch plushie. "I am gonna get my dad this, he is crazy about Stitch, and I know he'd be happy to have one."

Shiro giggled. "Hey what do you guys think of this?" she walked over carrying a Mickey doll dressed in a kimono. "Isn't he cute? I think I'll get Mickey and then if I find a Minnie one I'll get her too."

"Hmn..." Mimi looked at the large display case in front of her she sighed softly trying to decide what she would buy. "This isn't cute...and I don't want to buy anything glass...and...Hmn...this is tough."

Crystal looked over at Mimi, glancing around before smiling as she noticed a white cat dressed as Minnie and picked it up. "What about this, Mimi?"

"That's so cute!" Mimi squealed. "It's perfect! How would you find it? I didn't see it when I was walking past the shelves."

"It was a little bit hidden, but I noticed it." She said smiling and handed it to her. "It's perfect for you."

Mimi took the cat and cuddled it. "I'll go buy it!" she ran over to the cash register and giggled happily.

"Hey Crys," Jenny held out an Ariel doll. "I think all of us should get dolls of our favorite princesses."

Crystal blinked, her eyes widening. "I've got no problem with that!" She said grabbing the Ariel doll and giggled.

Kage walked over carrying the Merida doll. "Hey, are we goin' ter do anythin' besides shopping?"

"Of course Kage," Jenny said. "But Disney shopping is important and we're actually done now, I managed to find the couture Disney bag I wanted."

"You would find that Jenny. So what are we doing next?" Crystal asked as she finished paying.

"Well we are close to the Universe of Energy," Shiro said looking at the map. "So we can go on that ride before we do anything intense, and I doubt we'll get to go on Mission to Mars because of the three hour wait."

"And we can see Captain EO at Ten," Sally said her eyes shining with happiness. "I can't wait for that!"

"Well ladies we'll go to the Universe of Energy," Jenny said walking towards the building with a large fountain in front of it. "Oh my god that's amazing! It's a lot smaller than it was when I was a kid."

"You were five years old when you came here," Sally said shaking her head. "And I have to agree it is pretty cool."

"This is awesome!" Crystal said and giggled.

"Come on ladies to the Universe of Energy!" Kage said running ahead of the girls. "It awaits us!"

* * *

"That was boring!"

Sally walked out of the building after the ride ended. "It was a boring movie with lame robots and did I mention how much I now loathe Bill Nye the Science Guy?"

"Sals it wasn't that bad," Jenny said with a smile. "It was actually funny, and you know it was pretty nice too."

"Hmmm, I'll agree with both you. It was a bit boring but it was also nice and pretty funny." Crystal said stretching her arms up. "So are we ready to see Captain EO?"

Sally giggled and nodded. "Oh hell yeah!" she grabbed Crystal's hand and lead her through the crowded area. "I am so excited; oh my god Michael Jackson was so epic in it! And he was hot too...then again he was always hot!"

"Hurry up, guys! Sally will make sure to lose you if not!" Crystal called out back to them.

"Sally you're walking too fast!" Mimi said following them. "You'll get to see Michael Jackson."

"She does know he's dead right?" Kage whispered.

"I heard that!" Sally shouted. "He's hiding out on an island with Tupac, Biggie, and Elvis! He's not dead!"

Crystal could not help but laugh, shaking her head. "Come on!"

Jenny stopped walking a moment as she looked down at her cell phone. "Uh...hey go ahead without me...I umn...my skirt just ripped so I gotta go back to the resort to change. I'll be back though."

"Ok suit yourself," Sally gave a small gasp. "The building...it's just as I remember...come on girls EO awaits us!"

* * *

Sally walked out of the building singing along to the song from the movie. "That was bad ass! I told you guys that Michael could shake it!"

"He was pretty cool," Shiro said. "But Sally you do know that movie was like from the eighties and they just added more effects to make it seem cool."

"Exactly," Sally said simply. "Anyway you have to admit that it totally kicked ass, and besides you guys weren't a very good space crew because you didn't even sing along...I am glad me and blondie did."

"Of course, I did!" Crystal said and giggled as she looked around. "Hmmm, I wonder if Jenny's back yet."

"Oh yeah it was weird the puffball ran off like that," Kage said. "But her clothes were more important."

"Why don't we go to Japan now?" asked Shiro. "Then we can call her and tell us we're there and she'll meet us."

"Isn't that Jenny-Chan over there?" Mimi asked pointing to where Jenny was walking with Kyouya. "She's with Kyo-Chan."

"That sneaky little..." Sally glared. "Let's go over there and drag her ass back with us...we're supposed to be having a girl's day!"

Crystal grabbed Sally's arm and smiled. "Hey, remember one of the bigger things we're supposed to be doing for those two." She whispered.

Sally sighed. "Fine but I still think she could've told us," she shook her head and looked at the others. "Change of plans, let's go to Japan and spend our time there, we'll drag Jenny back later."

"So instead of walking, let's take the boat..." Romey looked at the map's schedule. "It's leaving in five minutes, so come on girls!"

"Sounds good to me!" Crystal said holding onto Sally's arm still before dragging her in return for earlier.

* * *

"This boat is awesome!" Sally squealed looking out at the water from the window. "It's so much water and it's majorly cool!"

"Oh my gods, Romey thank you for suggesting this!" Crystal said as she hugged her tightly.

Romey giggled. "No problem, I thought it'd be fun to travel on water, and we can see more from this way instead of walking. I can see Germany from here."

"Sals look there's London!" Crystal said pointing.

"It is!" Sally said. "Hey wait they don't have Big Ben so it's not London...but fine we'll be cool with it."

"Well, it's not supposed to the exact same." Crystal said rolling her eyes.

The boat stopped at the dock for Morocco as everyone began getting off the boat.

"Wow...we're in Morocco," Shiro said with a smirk. "Hey maybe we should stay here for a while to look around before going to Japan."

"Hey blondie look," Sally said with a small smile. "It's Aladdin...and he's alone."

Crystal blinked and pouted. "So?" She said trying to put it off.

Sally giggled. "Come on let's go say hello," she said with an evil smile.

"Ah! Sals, you're evil!" Crystal said looking back to Mimi or Kage for help.

"Go ahead and go," Kage said with a giggle. "You guys say hello to Aladdin, we'll meet you guys in Japan."

Sally had already gone over to Aladdin and was talking with him as she began laughing loudly.

Crystal sighed and waved. "Okay, see you there!" She said before heading over to Sally and Aladdin. "Hi!"

Aladdin smiled at Crystal. "Hello, did you ladies fly in on a magic carpet to see me?"

Sally pretended to be angry. "You promised to show me a whole new world and yet you ran off with that princess!" she said pretending to cry. "How awful!"

Crystal blinked more than a little surprised at Sally but simply gave a sad sigh and hung her head a little bit to play along.

"Ah wait...I...I did?" Aladdin asked staring at them in surprise.

"Yes...so are you gonna make good on your promise Al?" Sally questioned. "You left us behind and we waited all night on our balconies."

Crystal gave a little nod, feeling a little bad for this guy but did enjoy it.

"Uh...well..." Aladdin looked around noticing a few girls were watching. "Please ladies my magic carpet broke down...so I was late and well I did make a wish to send you flowers."

"Yeah flowers that die," Sally said. "That's ok; Peter Pan took us out on his magic pirate ship."

"Sally," Crystal said nudging her arm and hid her smile.

Sally giggled as she looked at the crowd. "Thank you everyone for watching our show!" she said bowing. "It was a real slice!"

Crystal blinked and blushed, grabbing Sally's arm before bowing lightly to Aladdin. "So sorry!" She said before running off towards Japan.

"Crys, why'd you pull me away?" Sally asked. "Aladdin was having fun!"

"I'm not so sure about that," She mumbled.

Sally smiled. "Come on Crys it was so fun!" She said before looking up in surprise at the large Japanese department store. "Oh my...awesome, Come on let's go in now!"

"Ah we gotta find the other girls still, Sals!" Crystal cried as Sally dragged her into a building.

"They're in here," Sally said pointing to where Shiro had a huge stack of manga and many anime figures. "See there's Shiro, and Romey's over there with Mimi buying Kimonos. And Kage is...where is she?"

"Kage's buying a kimono too," Shiro said with a smile as she walked over to them with the bag in her hands. "Did you two hang out with Aladdin?"

Sally smiled. "Yeah, he owed us something."

"Rather Sally decided to-" She was saying before she gasped as Sally hit her in the head. "Owww that was mean!"

"You know that you wanted to date him when you were a kid," Sally said glaring. "That was before you started falling for blondes."

"Fine...I'll shut up." She said mumbled before going off to check the kimonos as well.

Sally giggled following her as she walked over to the display. "They're amazing I love how this looks!"

"Ohhh I really like this red and yellow one." Crystal said standing in front of it and smiled.

"You should get it," Sally said. "You'd look good in it if you ask me and I bet that shota would love seeing you in it."

"I think I will," She said and giggled as she went to track down one of the workers to help her.

"I am sure that Crys-Chan will like this," Honey held up the same kimono that Crystal had been looking at. "What do you think Takashi?"

Mori nodded. "Yeah." he said with a small smile.

Crystal sighed as she waited to be helped, it rather busy and stood by the changing room. "Man...Come on." She muttered.

A sales girl walked over and smiled. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Ah yes please! I was looking to get this kimono over here in the red and yellow with the leaves on it." She said pointing to the display one.

"Oh I'm sorry we just sold our last one to a young man," Said the girl.

Crystal blinked and smiled. "Oh alright, thank you very much." She said turning around to head back to the girls with a sigh.

"What's up Crys?" asked Kage. "Did ye find anythin' ye wanted?"

"I did...it that red kimono with yellow leaves but the last one was sold just before I got a hold of someone." She said and shrugged. "Oh well..."

"That sucks," Sally, said looking down at the bag she held before holding it out. "You can have mine if you want."

Crystal smiled and shook her head smiling. "Nah, Sals. You keep that and let Tamaki see you in. I do have my other kimono at home that my Nana bought me when I first came to Japan."

"Crystal!" called out Honey as he walked over. "There you guys are! I was wondering where you were!"

"Oh! Hey Mitsukuni, Were you guys getting ready to head over to France for lunch?" She asked smiling.

Honey nodded. "Yeah, Tama-Chan's waiting for everyone over there with Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan." he said before holding out the bag he held. "I got you something."

"You got me something?" She asked looking to the bag before taking it from him. She smiled, "Thank you, Mitsukuni!" She said before opening it and blinked. "It's the kimono I was looking at!"

Honey smiled brightly. "I saw it earlier and I bought it," he hugged her. "I hope it makes you happy."

"It definitely does!" She said before returning his hug and kissed him. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Honey said taking her hand. "Come on let's go have lunch now!"

* * *

"Wow this place is just so fancy,"

The maidens looked around the restaurant as their eyes shined with happiness at the way it was like a real French bistro.

"Hey there you are!" Tamaki called out. "Our table will be ready in a few minutes, hey...isn't Princess Jenny with all of you?"

"She went back to the resort to change," Shiro explained. "We think she may have decided to stay and try to fix her dress."

"I hope she did change while out with Kyouya." Crystal whispered to Sally.

Sally giggled but looked up seeing the two of them sitting at a table alone. "Oh yes she did change...check it out she's wearing that new dress she had bought...the one that makes her look like Lilo."

"Oh, she is!" Crystal said seeing her and giggled. "Let's hope our table isn't too close to them."

"Come on you two," Tamaki said taking Sally's hand. "Our table's waiting and what's so interesting over there?"

"Nothing!" Sally said pushing him away. "So Rene you have to recommend something French for me ok?"

Tamaki nodded. "Sure..."

"Crys-Chan what ya looking at," Honey asked curiously holding Crystal's hand in his. "Is there a character over there you want to see?"

"Oh no, it's Nothing, come on. I'm hungry." She said giggling pulling him after the others and away from Jenny and Kyouya. "By the way, where did Kyouya go?"

"Kyouya said he wasn't feeling well and went back to the room," Kaoru said. "But maybe we shouldn't have gone on Mission to Mars...it was like a roller coaster."

"It kinda sucks...since he was the one who suggested it," Hikaru said shrugging. "What happened to Pigtails? Did she run off with a prince or something?"

"Her skirt ripped," Romey said. "Poor Jenny-dear...she must've loved that skirt if she didn't come back."

"Oh please excuse us," Sally grabbed Crystal by the arm and smiled. "Be right back!"

"Sals, what's up?" Crystal asked as she pulled away again by Sally.

Sally smiled. "We're going to spy of course," she said walking over to the table as she hid behind a nearby plant. "This way we can hear their conversation."

"Sally, this is a little much! And besides I'm actually hungry." She said crouching with Sally.

"We can eat later ok?" Sally said looking closer. "Damn it...I wonder why they didn't tell us they wanted to be alone?"

"Maybe because of the family feud," Crystal suggested as she shrugged. "Can you hear what they're saying?"

Sally nodded. "Yeah..."

"Why did you take it off?" Kyouya asked curiously looking at Jenny closely. "I thought you said you'd never take it off?"

"Well...I didn't want the girls to get suspicious and see I'm wearing it now," Jenny held out her hand to show Kyouya the ring. "Besides...if I lost this...I don't' know what I'd do."

"We'd replace it," Kyouya said gently as he took Jenny's hand and placed a kiss on it. "Angel, we'll need to tell them the truth soon."

"I know...but can't it wait a little longer?" Jenny asked. "At least until we're sure they'll understand?"

Kyouya nodded. "All right."

Sally gasped from behind the plant as she looked at Crystal. "No way, those two were hiding more than just being together...," she said quietly.

Crystal blinked definitely shocked when she heard that. "Oh my god...Okay, we should go now." She said tugging at Sally.

"Are you kidding? I want to find out what that ring she's wearing means," Sally said glaring. "Besides aren't you curious?"

"Of course I am but I'd rather them tell us when they're ready, Sally." She said and sighed. "Please, let's go eat."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Fine...but if I miss out on what that ring is...," she said. "I will shave your head."

"What?" Crystal hissed before glaring. "You are not shaving my head!"

"Where'd ye two run off to?" Kage questioned. "We were starting to wonder if ye were kidnapped."

"Sorry, Kage...but can you do me a favor? Please protect my hair from the beast!" Crystal said backing away from Sally playfully.

"I am not a beast!" Sally snapped. "I am a beauty!"

"Love you too, Sally." Crystal said giggling as she sat down next to Honey.

Sally rolled her eyes and sat down next to Tamaki, though her gaze traveled to the other table. "So after this how about we go do something fun? Like say... trying the most awesome ride in the park?"

"You mean..." Hikaru asked as his eyes shined with mischief. "Test Track right?"

"No, we're saving that for last," Sally said. "We're going to go on a trip over the beautiful city of California...we're going on Soaring."

"That ride that's like a hang glider?" asked Mimi curiously. "I saw it on the website and it does look like a lot of fun."

"Oh yes let's go on that next!" Honey said. "It's really cool and not at all scary and it's better than being on a plane sort of...but if Crystal gets scared I'll hold her hand,"

"Plane," Crystal sighed and nodded. "I'll give it a shot."

"Then we'll go after lunch," Mimi paused and glanced over her shoulder as she let out a loud squeal. "It's the rat from Ratatouille!" she got up from the table and ran over to hug the character.

"It must be nice to be so childlike," Shiro said but noticed that Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mori had left the table and ran over to where Mimi was. "Seriously...they're such kids."

"Let them enjoy it, Shiro...besides you were like a child in a toy story in Japan." Crystal added with a smirk.

"Uh...yeah..." Shiro went quiet and smiled. "It's nice I guess..."

* * *

"All right now on to Soaring!" Sally pointed off towards the building as she gave a smile. "I so can't wait to go on this! It's going to be awesome!"

"Sally, wait a second," Tamaki said grabbing her hand. "Are you sure you want to go on that ride? Especially after eating."

"Oh come on Rene live a little," Sally said. "Besides those French pastries we had are awesome and I won't' get sick from eating ten of them."

"Ok..." Tamaki looked up as he saw Kyouya and Jenny. "There you two are! Are you both feeling better?"

"Err...we ran into each other earlier...and decided to come back..." Jenny said putting her arm behind her back. "We were just going to leave again so..."

"Wait don't go yet Jenny-chan," Mimi said grabbing Jenny's free hand. "You and Kyo-Chan have to hang out with us."

"Well err..."

"We'll do it." Kyouya said. "Ahem, we should go get in line if we're going to actually beat the crowds, it's rare that it's a ten minute wait."

"You're right," The hosts went ahead of the maidens as they headed into the building. Of course, the other maidens followed that is until Sally grabbed Jenny's arm.

"All right Jenny what's up?" Sally asked curiously, as they began walking. "Why'd you run off with Ootori?"

"We wanted to be alone," Jenny said simply. "And besides we managed to realize that it's dumb hiding how we really feel."

"So what's with the ring," Sally asked grabbing Jenny's hand. "See Crys I told you she had on a ring!"

"Sally!" Crystal said and face palmed. "I'm so sorry, Jenny!"

"It's fine..." Jenny said quietly. "And the ring means nothing ok? It was just a gift that's all, now come on we should go catch up with the others."

Sally watched Jenny leave before raising an eyebrow. "She's hiding something...no regular ring would have diamonds."

"Well, leave it be, okay? She'll tell us when she's ready." Crystal said before following after them

"Fine..."

* * *

"And the last ride of the night is...Test Track!" Sally gave a bright smile. "All those who do not want to experience a high speed ride leave now or bend over and kiss your ass goodbye!"

"Sally-Dear!" Romey said glaring. "It won't' be as bad as Space Mountain and...Eh!? Where'd Haruhi-dear go?"

Everyone looked ahead of them and saw Haruhi had gone ahead of them, the shorthaired girl was happily cheering in excitement.

"And just when I got Haruhi ter calm down," Kage mumbled. "She's a speed demon...I hope they waivers that we have ter sign befer gettin' on that ride...because we might need it if Haruhi's goin' ter ride this thing three times."

"Come on you cream puffs!" Haruhi called. "This ride isn't going to get any slower! Let's go!"

Everyone sighed, followed Haruhi to the ride, and prayed that maybe she would calm down after riding it once.

_**End Chapter**_


	12. Disney's Animal Kingdom

_**Vacation's All I Ever Wanted Lets go to…Disney World!**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading the story from the beginning. We are still chugging along with the series. While we had delay after delay with the story, we promise that the steady update schedule is permanent.

With that said this next chapter will be a lot of fun as our dear Hosts and maidens begin the next part of their journey through the Walt Disney World Park and Resort stopping at the Walt Disney World's Animal Kingdom. So go put on your safari gear and join our club members as they begin their adventure.

_We do not condone sneaking into abandoned parts of Disney World._

_**Disclaimer:**_ The Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. We claim no ownership prior or current to the series or characters. The Maidens of Music Room 3 is the property and copyright of MOMR3 Productions.

_**Chapter 11: Disney's Animal Kingdom**_

"Good morning my beautiful princesses,"

Tamaki stood outside the door knocking on it loudly earlier the next morning; he had taken it upon himself to awaken his friends to continue with their adventure through Disney World. As usual, the hosts had kicked him out of the room after he became a nuisance. Looking around the hallway, he could see many people leaving their rooms to begin their days. He knocked on the door once again hoping that the maidens would be up so they could at least have breakfast together before the hosts finally decided to get out of bed.

"Rene Shh," Sally said opening the door as she walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. "We're still sleeping like normal people at this hour. Why don't you come back later?"

"Sally, my beloved raver what good is it to sleep all day rather than spending it exploring the magical world that is Disney." Tamaki said brightly. "Imagine it my darling raver we'll have the chance to spend it with seizing the day and enjoying it."

"Rene, give us a couple of hours," Sally yawned, rubbed the side of her head, and looked at the clock in the hallway. "Ok maybe three hours, it's going to be awhile before anyone else decides to wake up."

"Of course my beloved raver," Tamaki said taking Sally's hands into his. "I shall wait for you and your sisters."

Sally pulled her hands away from him opening the door once again as she smiled. "Rene, we'll meet you guys downstairs for breakfast and then head off to the next park, the Animal Kingdom right?"

"Yes! Yes! It's going to be glorious," Tamaki said with a bright smile. "We'll be able to go on safari as well; it's going to be exciting!"

"Yeah, yeah, now go on shoo,"

With a smile and shutting the door behind her Sally leaned against the door, wondering what kind of antics would be awaiting them when they finally woke up for the day.

"Sally, who was at the door," Kage stretched as she walked out of the room she was sharing with the other maidens.

"It was Rene," Sally said simply. "He came to wake us up, it can be a pain but…I think its sweet he does it."

"Sally, ye do know that Suou's pretty much a space case when it comes ter his excitement," Kage paused and noticed the raver blushing a soft hue of red. "Yer sweet on him again aren't ye?"

Sally blinked and turned a bright crimson red at Kage's observation. "Well I just find Rene to be charming and he's like a puppy when he's excited."

"Well ye could use this time ter stop pretendin' ter be so mature," Kage, pointed out. "Let yer hair down more and try ter enjoy yer self terday."

"Easy for you to say," Sally gave a groan running her hands down her face in embarrassment. "Rene's probably doing backflips down the hallway at the thought of me being nice to him."

"Sally-girl you need to stop being so quick to condemn Tama too," Jenny said with a yawn walking out of the room. "And maybe give him more love than you normally do."

"This comin' from the girl who's been makin' goo goo eyes at Ootori since she's got here," Kage noted. "Ye should practice what ye preach Puffball."

"Oh no don't you start with me," Jenny said and walked to the bathroom to shower; she stopped in the doorway and glanced at her friends. "By the way, I think it's sweet that you're starting to warm up to Tama, Sally-girl."

Sally gave a groan of annoyance as Jenny shut the door; she gave a small sigh wondering if maybe the two were right about her relaxing and spending more time with Tamaki. Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts and looked outside at the sun peeking through the curtains.

"As the sun is my witness I'll be nice to Rene all day," Sally said quietly. 'He will have the greatest time that he will drown in it!'

* * *

The maidens had finished getting dressed and were just putting on their shoes when they heard a knock at the door. They all looked at one another wondering who would be at the door.

"Oi, Rene we're almost ready!" Sally called out opening the door and stared in surprise when she saw it was the twins. "Oh Hikaru, Kaoru, What's up dudes?"

"We have something for you," Hikaru said with a smile holding up the outfits he and Kaoru had made for the girls. "Put these on today, it's in theme with the park we're going to."

Sally blinked and nodded taking the clothes. "Sure..." she smiled and shut the door before looking at the others. "Looks like its safari style today."

"Oh joy!" the maidens said in a sarcastic tone but were curious as to why the twins made the outfits for them.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?"

The hosts looked around the restaurant noticing the maidens hadn't made their appearance yet. They were starting to worry but of course, they knew if they went upstairs again and hurried them out of their room, they would pay the price.

"Boss, the girls are changing into the outfits you told us to give to them," Hikaru said. shrugging. "We don't know how long it'll take them to change."

"Not very long," Kaoru said pointing to where the maidens were, he smiled gently. "They look good in their outfits."

The hosts all looked over and saw the maidens wearing khaki explorer outfits and boots, which matched with one another except for smaller differences but they all wore different colored scarves around their necks that were of their rose colors.

"Oi, the outfits you gave us are pretty hot," Sally said with a smile. "I like the whole outfit."

"I have to admit she is right though," Crystal said shaking her head she adjusted her ponytail and smiled gently. "So we're going to the Animal Kingdom."

"Explains the safari outfits," Shiro mumbled, she sat down next to Hikaru and swiped his bacon. "Anyway, that park closes earlier than the others right?"

"Yeah, so we can do something else," Hikaru stood up and left the table to get more bacon.

"It's gonna be a lot of fun," Honey said. "We're going to spend the day looking at animals and some are endangered species."

"Should we be concerned?" Romey asked curiously, she pushed her plate of toast over to Kaoru and smiled. "I mean we have an endangered species with us already."

"What endangered species Romey?" Kaoru asked.

"Tamaki-san."

Crystal nearly choked on her water she was drinking, looking to Romey as she stopped coughing. "Wow, Romey...I didn't expect you to say that at all."

"What? Can't I be funny once?" Romey blushed and looked down. "After all...you girls pick on Tamaki-san a lot."

"Of course you can, Romey!" Crystal said, getting up to hug her friend.

"Anyway, I heard there are real gators swimming in the waters in the park," Sally said with an evil smile. "So if we go on that Safari ride we might see them."

"So group thing or..." Jenny said noticing a twisted smile on Haruhi's face. "Uhh...Haruhi's scaring me!"

"Haru-chan," Mimi asked poking her gently in the side. "Are you okay?"

"There are three roller coasters," Haruhi said quietly. "Three...and they're fast...how long are we going to be in the park?"

"All day," Kage said she cringed at the wide smile. "Haruhi yer wantin' ter go on every coaster twice don't ye?"

"Hell yeah," Haruhi said cheerfully. "If I have to wear this dumb outfit I better get something out of it!"

"Oh dear god...Haruhi's scary!" Jenny cried as she hid behind Kyouya. "Someone get some holy water!"

"Oh, leave Haruhi alone." Crystal said and smiled. "It's nice that she gets to have to some fun with how stiff she can be back at home."

Honey blinked and chuckled. "Wow, Haru-chan's really excited!"

"We'll have to pray that she doesn't get lost either," Hikaru walked over with bacon piled on a plate as he glared at Shiro and Sally. "Don't even think about it...I need to eat! I'm nothing but skin and bones."

"In one place," Shiro snickered.

* * *

"Animal kingdom...of all places..."

Jenny frowned and held Kyouya's hand as they walked through the gates. "I really don't want to spend my day looking around a...oh my golly gosh cute!" she ran over to the nearby store grabbing a doll. "Waaah, a baby Simba doll!"

"And what were you saying?" Crystal giggled before gasping. "Oh my gosh, Dolphin earrings!" She said grabbing the case.

"Do you want them?" Honey asked curiously. "I can get them for you if you want."

Crystal blinked and nodded with a smile. "Please? They're so pretty and I love the design!" She said giggling.

Honey nodded. "Ok," He went over to buy the earrings for Crystal.

"Wah, So cute!" Mimi squealed as she hugged three Simba dolls. "I want these three! I wonder if they have a bigger one."

"Thank you, Mitsukuni!" Crystal said kissing his cheek.

"Are we going to spend the day shopping?" asked Sally rolling her eyes. "Or are we going to go and have fun?"

"We'll do it in a second," Shiro said rushing off carrying a backpack that had a picture of Baloo on it.

Sally rolled her eyes but was surprised when Tamaki held out a backpack to her. "What's this for?"

"Umn...I thought you'd like it," Tamaki said quietly. "I wasn't sure if you'd like bugs or not so..."

"Thank you Rene," Sally said sweetly. "It's really cute."

"Oh dear god..." Romey gasped. "Sally-dear's being...being..."

"Ok did she hit her head last night?" Mimi asked. "Sally hasn't thrown Tama-chan into the wall yet."

"She's being nice, so what? She's able to do it," Crystal piped up as she walked up to the other girls. "It's hard to do but not impossible."

"I bet you she made a bet with Hikaru," Shiro said. "Why else would she be nice to him?"

"Haruhi, Slow down!" Kage shouted as she was pulled out the store by the suddenly strong shorthaired commoner tanuki. "Someone help me stop her!"

"Grab her!" Jenny shouted pointing at Haruhi.

"Wait!" Crystal said grabbing Mori's arm and ran after Haruhi and Kage. "Stop her, Mori!"

Mori nodded as he ran out of the store and came back carrying Haruhi over his shoulder. "I got her."

"Mori-senpai put me down!" Haruhi said. "I want to experience the speed!"

"Not until later," Mori said simply and he looked at Crystal with a smile. "Giri no Itoko, help me with Haruhi."

Crystal narrowed her eyes at Mori as he called her that. "I hate you," She said grabbing her bag and pulled out some ribbon. "Here, you jerk." She muttered.

Mori smiled. "Thank you," he said tying the ribbon on Haruhi's belt loop and he held it out to Kage. "Here."

Kage blinked in surprise looking at the ribbon. "A leash?" she said. "Come on! She is just an adrenaline junky! Not a child."

"How else do you expect her to stay put?" Kaoru asked with a snicker, as he had not told the others he put belt loops on Haruhi's outfit that reason.

"So onwards to the next attraction," Tamaki suggested.

Everyone nodded as they finished shopping and headed off to the first attraction.

* * *

"Look at that! Oh wow that one is huge!"

Tamaki pointed out the car at the large elephants they passed by. "They're all so glorious and majestic!"

"As you are," Sally said snickering as Tamaki began sulking. "Rene I meant it as a good thing."

Crystal giggled before blinking as her eyes went wide. "Look at the lions and lionesses!" She said excitedly pointing to the rocks where they were laying down or sitting.

"They're cute like you are," Honey said. "But I don't see any bunnies though..."

Crystal blinked and looked at Honey before leaning against him. "Bunnies aren't endangered though, Mitsukuni. But its okay, we can get a bunny when we get home, right?"

"Really," Honey asked with a smile. "You can have one of the bunnies that my family raises in the rabbit hutch in the backyard."

Mimi looked over as she saw Mori using his camera to take pictures as she blinked and saw him pull out his phone and sent a text message. "Takashi?"

Mori smiled. "It's a message for Crystal," he said simply.

Crystal blinked as her phone went off, pulling it out and looked at the text with a picture of a lion and lioness being really close.

Giri no Itoko, you, and Mitsukuni remind me of them.

-Explorer Mori

Crystal blinked, her face blushing before looking up and glared daggers at Mori. "Should I start to act like a lioness too?" She asked wanting to make Mori her prey.

Mori smirked and did not say a word as he went back to taking pictures of the animals. He looked down at how excited Mimi was and decided to make sure she was happy.

"I find this ter be borin'." Kage said shaking her head. "I pick what we do next."

"Roller coaster..." Haruhi said quietly as she looked ahead of them and could make out the top of the rollercoaster she wanted to go on.

* * *

"Awesome!"

Haruhi's eyes shined with happiness as she looked up at the sight of Expedition Everest ride. "It's so...that's it! Let's go!"

"Haruhi do we have ter do this?" Kage asked as she saw the others were following them and she frowned at the sight of her girlfriend's excitement. "Haruhi, ye have ter stop bein' an adrenaline junky."

"I'm fine," Haruhi said. "I can stop anytime I want to."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Honey remarked, he looked down at Crystal. "Are you going to be all right Crys-chan?"

Crystal blinked looking at the ride, hearing the screams and frowned. "I should be fine."

Hikaru got a small smile on his face as he looked at the other hosts. "Hey...we need to talk," he said.

The other hosts shrugged and followed Hikaru to a nearby-secluded area and wondered what he had planned.

"Hikaru, the girls are going to leave us," Kaoru mumbled. "What do you have planned?"

"Think about it, most of the girls are afraid of scary things," Hikaru said. "And they'll be looking to us for solace."

"So you're saying that we should hope they cling to our arms in fear?" Honey asked curiously. "You do know that it won't work, they are brave after all."

"You really are an idiot you know that?" Mori said shaking his head. "Nothing will scare them."

"Don't be so quick to assume," Hikaru said. "Just watch they'll be clinging to us."

"Fine fine, but what about Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. "She loves rollercoasters."

"Haruhi's lost on us," Hikaru said shrugging. "We can only hope that Kage will be easily afraid."

The other hosts nodded as they began walking back to where the girls were.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Jenny asked as she looked at Kyouya. "I really don't want to fall off this."

"If you're afraid angel I'll protect you," Kyouya said putting his arm around Jenny's shoulders. "It's just a ride down the mountain."

"All right," Jenny said quietly.

"Ne ne Crystal will you be ok?" Honey asked curiously looking at Crystal and saw, she was holding onto the lap bar tightly. "You won't be in danger."

"I...I know," She said nodding, still holding on tightly. "It's just I've heard this ride goes backwards...not only forwards."

"Really, Oh hell yeah," Haruhi shouted happily. "Bring it on! Ride! Ride! Ride!"

"Haruhi, fer the love of God stop movin' so much," Kage said praying that Haruhi didn't decide to let the lap bar go when the ride began. "This is the only thing keepin' us alive."

"Treasa don't worry," Haruhi promised. "You're in safe hands."

"You guys owe me big," Romey said quietly, she and Shiro were in between the twins. "I don't like roller coasters."

"But Romey you promised me that you'd try at least one," Kaoru said gently. "it's fun I promise."

"Ok..."

"Bet you twenty bucks you'll scream like a girl," Shiro said with a smirk at Hikaru. "You did on Space Mountain."

"That was because it freaked me out," Hikaru mumbled. "Anyway you should be glad that I'm here with you."

"Whatever you say," Shiro looked ahead of them and saw Tamaki and Sally were happily talking. "Those two scare me more than this."

"This is gonna be so much fun, Takashi!" Mimi said happily.

Mori nodded and inspected the lap bar again making sure it was secure enough so Mimi wouldn't fall out. "Murieann, keep your hands and body in the ride at all times."

"Ok Takashi," Mimi giggled. "I wonder why so many people were screaming last time..."

"Probably nothing," Sally said turning her head. "It's a piece of cake, and I know Rene's going to be screaming like a bitch."

"Sally, I can brave anything," Tamaki said. "Like a blue ocean of love I will ensure you're protected."

"Rene..." Sally rolled her eyes and smiled. "That's sweet."

The ride started as the only sound that was heard was Haruhi's happy shouts of joy.

"Haruhi shut up!" Everyone shouted in unison.

As the ride went on, the rollercoaster came to a stop as the maidens let out small squeaks of fear.

"It's broken!" Jenny screamed out. "We're stuck!"

"Why are we stopping!?" Crystal said looking around.

"Maybe someone forgot we're on this?" Mimi asked curiously.

"What a rip off..." Haruhi said.

"Uhh...Uhh...guys!" Romey said shaking in fear. "Did anyone hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Kage looking up.

The lights came on as a giant yeti appeared from behind a rock, the monster let out a loud roaring screech.

"Oh my god it's a wild yeti!" Jenny screamed out in fear as she grabbed Kyouya's arm.

"Holy..." Crystal muttered letting out a scream as she grabbed Honey's arm as they suddenly and slowly felt the roller coaster fall backwards.

"W...w...what's happening?" Mimi asked, she was wrapped around Mori's arm like a koala.

"I...I don't know but..." Sally let out a loud screech as she saw the yeti appear again and almost jumped into Tamaki's lap. "What in blue fuckery is this?!"

"We're going to die!" Shiro screamed out as the ride went on. She kept her arms around Hikaru's arm.

* * *

"See it wasn't that bad girls,"

The hosts left the roller coaster carrying the maidens in their arms, they were surprised when the girls ended up staying still and not moving when the ride ended.

"Murieann, it's all right," Mori said gently as he walked out with Mimi who was attached to his waist and would not move.

"It's not cool...not cool...not cool..." Sally said, she was in Tamaki's arms and hadn't let him go since exiting the ride.

Crystal hid her face in Honey's chest, shaking her head. "Never again!" She said but it was muffled from his chest.

"That...that was...why don't they warn you about that!?" Shiro shouted as she kept her arms around Hikaru's neck.

Kaoru looked over at Shiro as he held Romey in his arms who had fainted from the shock. "If they warned you, it wouldn't be as fun then."

"It's not cool!" Sally shouted from Tamaki's arms and clung to him tighter. "I swear...never again!"

Haruhi held Kage's hand as she smiled. "Treasa are you sure you're ok?" she asked curiously.

"I'm fine Haruhi," Kage said. "It was just a fake yeti that was chasing us, it's just a ride."

"So where to next?" asked Kaoru with a smile. "You girls can pick anything you want to do."

"Umn...can we like sit?" Asked Sally. "Is that an option?"

"Uh...I...I saw a white water raft ride." Crystal said softly.

"You want to do that?" Honey asked gently as he cuddled her. "Do you want me to put you down?"

"Don't put me down!" Crystal said holding him tightly. "I mean...my legs are still shaky." She said softly before nodding. "But yes...I would like to do that."

Honey smiled and continued as he carried Crystal. "Don't worry I'll protect you from Yetis."

"Welcome to the Hikaru and Shiro's wild world!"

Hikaru and Shiro both pretended to be explorers as they struck poses in front of the ride's entrance.

"Today we'll be exploring the depths of the Chakranadi River as we search for a rare but nearly extinct Haru-Tanuki." Hikaru said.

"I don't know if I should be mad or offended," Haruhi mumbled. "Let's get this over with."

"We will be exploring using our boat as we travel through the rivers," Shiro said. "And we have been told by our boating mates that we'll need to relax if we are to find it."

"Come on you two!" Sally shouted. "We're going to leave you if you don't hurry up!"

"Fine," Hikaru said taking off pulling Shiro by the hand with him. "We call dibs on being with Romey and Kaoru!"

"Oh my god, this is gonna be awesome! We're gonna be soaked after this!" Crystal said giggling.

Sally shook her head and looked at Crystal. "If I get soaked again I am gonna have your ass on a silver platter!"

"It'd be fun though Sally-chan," Mimi pointed out. "We'll be a lot cooler than we are now in these."

"Fine..." Sally looked at Tamaki and smiled. "Rene, will you be all right?"

Tamaki nodded. "Yes, I love water rides," He said cheerfully. "I can't wait to go on the ride!"

Crystal leaned over to Mori. "Make sure Mimi doesn't fall out." She whispered before she looked over to Tamaki with a wide smile. "Good! I'm glad I'm not the only one!"

Mori nodded as he held Mimi's hand tightly. "Murieann, be careful."

"I will Takashi," Mimi said with a smile.

Honey looked at Crystal. "You're being really calm now," he said, "Can I put you down now?"

Crystal looked at Honey and shook her head lightly. "Can I still stay here?" She asked softly.

"Quit milkin' it!" Sally shouted. "Let's go already!"

* * *

"Blondie...I really hate you...I really really hate you!"

Sally got off the ride and her outfit was soaked not only that but her hair was a mess from the water hitting it. "Damn you blondie...I hope the fleas of a thousand camels infest your arm pits."

"It wasn't that bad," Mimi said with a giggle. "We got to have a lot of fun on a boat that went pretty fast."

"And it did cool us off," Tamaki pointed out, he nearly jumped a mile when he thought Sally was going to hurl him back into the river.

"Let's go...we have to go on that last roller coaster with Haruhi before the park closes," Sally mumbled.

"Oh my gosh...that ride was awesome!" Crystal said not caring about her hair and giggled as she was soaked completely.

"Hey what happened to you?" Sally called out blinking in surprise watching as the twins, Kyouya, and the other maidens got off the ride.

"The twins happened," Jenny, mumbled wringing out her hair. "They thought it'd be fun to rock the boat...and we got soaked badly."

"It was all in good fun," Hikaru said he let out a yelp of pain when Shiro smacked him in the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"You ass..." Shiro mumbled and walked away wishing she would have brought her yaoi paddle with her.

"That was awesome!" Haruhi said. "Let's go on the next and final ride before we go do something else!"

The hosts and maidens all nodded and headed off to the final rollercoaster.

* * *

"I never want to go on another roller coaster with Haruhi again,"

The maidens sent a glare at the shorthaired commoner as she happily looked through the pictures she had taken.

"Well it's better than the yeti attack," Mimi, said quietly, she looked up and saw Crystal and Sally putting things in their backpacks. "What ya doin'?"

"We're packing for tomorrow," Sally lied as she shut her backpack. "So you guys are going to bed soon right?"

"Why?" asked Romey. "We were gonna stay up and do other things."

"Oh nothing, really," Crystal said looking to Sally.

"Uh-huh..." Jenny raised an eyebrow and took Crystal's backpack as she dumped out the contents. "Goggles...hair ties...fence cutters?"

"Fine you caught us..." Sally mumbled. "We found something interesting and we've been going every night."

"Where," Asked Kage sitting up.

"Join us on an epic adventure," Sally said. "Though...we cannot figure out how to turn on something."

"Why don't we ask the hosts to go with us?" Jenny asked putting on her swimsuit and pulled on her dress over it.

"We could get thrown out of the park you know if we sneak in," Romey pointed out. "Umn...it'll be really scary too since it's abandoned."

"Oh come on it'll be fun to do something majorly awesome," Sally said with a wink. "We we did drain the pools thanks to blondie taking one for the team and using her know how to open the drains."

"If we are ter go," Kage said. "We'll need the hosts ter help us out too, but I am not afraid of bein' caught."

"We won't be," Sally said. "We always go when there's no one guarding that area, and there are no cameras so we are good, but we do need some help this time, we found out that the water slide is busted."

"We might as well do this," Shiro said standing up. "And I am sure we can run before anyone sees us."

The maidens nodded in agreement and began with their plans.

* * *

"This place looks creepy at night,"

Mimi held onto Mori's arm and looked around the abandoned water park. "Maybe we should go back...someone might see us."

"No way, this is a treasure trove of epicness," Sally said simply and walked through. "Though...the area's pretty nicer than it was when we came here the first night we found it."

"Maybe it's a ghost doing lawn care?" Jenny asked as she held Kyouya's arm. "And umn...how are we going to do this without being caught?"

"Leave it to us," Sally pulled out the wire cutters and opened the fence as she smiled. "Everyone let's go, we have until sunrise to play around."

"This is illegal," Romey noted holding Kaoru's hand. "We could get caught and thrown out...or worse be sent to jail."

"Don't worry so much," Shiro waved a hand and looked around. "Wow...they did clean it up, but I though it was abandoned."

"It was," Sally whispered. "It had large vegetation and the pools were full of swampy water but now it's clean..."

"I do find that weird," Crystal looked over at the others and gasped when she heard someone walking nearby. "Hide!"

The hosts and maidens dove behind the large artificial rocks and saw some people walking through the park with flashlights.

"Damn...damn...damn...we're going to get caught," Sally said quietly, she peeked out of the bushes and saw that the area was clear. "Come on let's go."

As the hosts and maidens managed to get into the park undetected they looked around the area catching sight of how it looked as if it hadn't been bothered with for years. Though everything was in good condition and not a single thing was out of place.

"This placed looked like a wreck when we found it," Crystal said. "I wonder what happened."

"Who cares, we need to try to get that water slide working," Sally said walking to where she had found the control box. "It's here but the wiring is shot."

"That sucks, we can go back now," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

Kyouya walked over to the control box as he looked at it closely before he began pulling wires out and messing with them.

"Kyouya, What are you doing?" Tamaki said in shock watching his friend. "Don't do that!"

"Its fine," Kyouya said simply as he finished fixing the wires and saw that the water slides started. "See, I got them to work."

"Wah," Honey said happily. "Kyo-chan's the greatest! The slides are on! but wait...we could get caught."

"We're fine," Sally waved a hand, watched as Crystal ran to the pool, and jumped in. "See Blondie's having fun."

"Oh god...this is so much fun! Swimming at night...in a park that isn't opened...Eeeek!" She giggled before diving into the water.

"I feel worried though," Romey, said looking around as she got into the pool. "If this place was abandoned then why is it all of the sudden so well maintained?"

"It's Disney magic?" Shiro shrugged and ran to the nearby water slide with the twins.

* * *

"Hmn...I wonder..."

Mimi walked over to the nearby control box and looked at it closely. "I wonder why this is here?"

"Murieann don't touch it," Mori said pulling Mimi away but was surprised when the lights in the park came on.

"Mori-senpai what did you do?" Hikaru shouted in surprise as the park began lit up. "Oh man...we're dead!"

Mori grabbed Mimi, dove into the pool holding her hand, and swam behind a rock as the other hosts and maiden dove under the water to avoid being caught.

"What the hell..." Sally mumbled and looked from under the inner tube she was hiding under with Tamaki. "Wait look...its people coming in."

"Aww hell we're caught," Kage said. "We have ter get out of here before they catch us."

"Wait a second..." Romey looked from behind the rock at the crowd entering the park. "We can probably get away if we get lost among the crowd."

"The place where Sally cut the fence is over there," Honey said pointing to where the hole was. "We can go through there."

"Everyone let's get the hell out of here!" Tamaki called out.

"Why is there a crowd here though?" Crystal whispered.

* * *

"Sally of all days for you to suggest we go to that park when they reopen it!"

Shiro glared at the raver and looked outside. "We should've waited an hour and we could've gone in."

"Well excuse me for having a sense of adventure." Sally mumbled. "Anyway we did get to have a thrill at least besides rollercoasters."

"Never again Sally!" everyone said in unison.

_**End Chapter**_


End file.
